31 Days of AoKasa
by WinterAssassin
Summary: 31 one-shots featuring Aomine Daiki and Kasamatsu Yukio!
1. Day 1: Cheeky Brat

**Cheeky Brat**

* * *

Teacher/Student AU. Aomine is a teacher. Kasamatsu is the new student. Aomine cannot help but be surprised when he is suddenly reunited with the very brat he used to babysit when he was only a teenager.

* * *

' _Just another day at paradise…_ ' Aomine thought to himself bitterly, wiping the spaghetti sauce stains from his newly dry-cleaned western-style suit. The 28 year old grunted at the stain in annoyance before just giving up. He tossed the cloth in a bucket under the sink of the teachers' lounge bathroom and loosened up his dark blue tie. Aomine walked out of the bathroom and into the lounge area, noticing that Kagami was still grading some papers.

"Shouldn't you get to class?" Aomine asked, glancing at the clock. The late-bell was about to ring in a few minutes, and Akashi did not like it when the teachers themselves were late to class. The red head looked up at him in surprise before turning his attention back down to the last paper in his hands.

"I will," Kagami spoke, the tip of his tongue sticking out as he continued to grade the paper. "I just need to finish this last paper." After a long pause, Kagami stood up and tucked it inside a white folder. The red head was about to head out of the lounge, but stopped just before leaving and turned to Aomine. "You have spaghetti on your collar."

Aomine twitched in anger, stalking into the bathroom once more. He spotted the lone piece of pasta, tucked underneath the lapel of his black jacket. He picked it off and tossed it into the garbage before exiting the bathroom once more. Aomine grabbed his binder full of papers as well as the textbook for his Japanese History class and left the empty teacher's lounge. The dark skinned man was in a bad mood, cursing the random first year that he had bumped into upon arriving to school. It was the kid's fault that he got spaghetti all over his clean suit. He briefly wondered if he should give his students a surprise pop quiz, just to make himself feel a bit better. He thought, smirking devilishly, ' _Yeah, I'll do that._ '

The late bell rang and Aomine cursed softly as he quickened his pace. If Akashi knew that he was-… _Speak of the devil_. "Akashi… Yo." Aomine greeted the shorter red head, mentally smacking himself. The monochromatic eyed man narrowed his red and golden eyes, lips moving into a small and furious frown.

"Daiki. You're late." Akashi stated, making Aomine tense. "Hurry to class, you don't want to keep him waiting." With that, Akashi walked past Aomine and continued on his way down to his office. Aomine glared at the wall before continuing to his class. He stopped in front of his classes door, finding himself thinking that what Akashi said before leaving him was a bit odd, ' _What did he mean by 'keep_ him _waiting'? Who's him, anyway?_ '

Feeling like he was forgetting something important, Aomine slid the door open and stepped into his third year's classroom. "Good morning, Aomine-sensei!" Everyone stood and greeted him, bowing their heads.

"Yeah, mornin'." Aomine drawled out, waving his hand as an order to have everyone sit back down. He did not really care about all this, but he knew it was just how things went. Aomine put his things down on his desk and turned to stare at the chalk board, noticing some of the students had doodled on it before class had started. He took his jacket off and snorted when he heard some of the female students giggle. Aomine tossed it onto his chair as he turned back around, looking over everyone in the classroom properly. He froze, his eyes landing on one student standing near the door who he never noticed until then.

The 18 year old had black, short hair and steel-blue orbs. He wore the school's uniform, but looked completely new. Aomine stared at him, unmoving and silent. His gaze must have made the steely-blue eyed male feel awkward, because he squirmed under his stare and focused his attention on the floor.

"Aomine-sensei?" The class rep questioned, bringing Aomine back into the present.

"Huh?"

The class rep smiled at his 'smart' response and stood up, motioning to the raven head standing by the door, "This is the new student, Kasamatsu Yukio." He said, introducing his fellow third year.

Kasamatsu nodded his head in greeting, his hands clutching the strap of his duffel bag which hung over his shoulder. Aomine swallowed and nodded slowly, "I- I see. Well, then… Go and sit down." He pointed to some of the empty desks that were scattered around the room. Aomine watched the raven haired male walk past him and sit at the desk that was next to the window, in the front row.

' _I never thought I'd see_ that _brat again…_ ' Aomine found himself thinking, staring at Kasamatsu out of the corner of his eyes. He looked down at the folder in his hand, forgetting what he was going to do. Aomine shook his head and cleared his throat, "Since we finished chapter four yesterday, we'll begin with the next chapter in your textbooks. Page 304." The students all shuffled around in their desks, pulling their textbooks or notebooks and pens out, flipping through the pages to find the right one.

Kasamatsu did the same, opening the new textbook he received that morning and quickly found page 304. He stared down at the page and frowned, noticing that he already went through this stuff at his old school. The black haired teenager shrugged mentally, thinking that it was better to be ahead than behind and have to do catch-up work. That was one thing he hated about moving, no doubt. Halfway through Aomine's explanation on the main topic of this chapter, Kasamatsu found himself studying the older man's face. He wasn't sure how long it has been since he last saw him, but the dark skinned male did not appear to have changed much (attitude and appearance-wise), at all. It was surprising and sort of refreshing, in a sense.

Class continued on as normally as Aomine could make it, however he could not stop the stealing small glances at the new kid, Kasamatsu. If only Aomine did not know him, then he would not feel so awkward about this whole ordeal. When class ended, Aomine stood up and walked over to his new student's desk and stared down at him, his hands in his pockets as he cleared his throat.

Kasamatsu tore his attention away from the window and looked up at Aomine, blinking in surprise because he did not realize that class had ended. "I… Are you trying to look intimidating?" Kasamatsu could not help the small smirk that grew on his face.

Aomine snorted and looked out the window, seeing some students making their way back into the school from having gym outdoors. "Guess it doesn't work on you." He scoffed, taking his hands out of his pockets. "Are you… Do you-"

"Don't you have to go teach your next class," Kasamatsu paused, tilting his head up at him, " _Sensei?_ " Aomine twitched, resisting the urge to give the third year a noogie. The 18 year old did have a point, though. Kise had bounced into the room, holding an English textbook close to his chest.

"Eh, Aominecchi? What are you still doing here?" Kise stared at him; looking from the blue haired man to the student he was standing in front of. "Oh! You're the new student, Yukio-kun, right?

Kasamatsu sputtered, looking up at the blond in shock, "Tha- It's _Kasamatsu_ , sensei." He mumbled quietly, his mouth set in a small frown – reminding Aomine of the face he used to make all the time when he was just a kid. Aomine, unable to stop himself, reached forward and gently patted Kasamatsu's soft black hair. He ruffled it, surprised at how the feeling did not seem to change all that much.

Kasamatsu jolted slightly from the touch and stared up at Aomine, through long black eyelashes. "What…" His voice was quiet, finding himself directing his gaze anywhere else but the man in front of him.

A silence passed and Kise laughed awkwardly, "Uhm, Aominecchi. You should get to your next class before the bell rings again." The English teacher (who was also a part-time model for various fashion magazines) suggested, giving Aomine a small nudge.

"I know." Aomine shot back, frowning at Kise as he turned away and collected his things. Aomine left the room without another word and just barely made it in time to his next class. The dark blue haired man continued to teach until it was lunch time. At first, he found himself walking back to his homeroom, but stopped himself. He cursed himself and stomped into the teachers' lounge, finding it empty.

"Hello."

" _Jesus-_ Tetsu!" Aomine spoke in a scolding tone, putting his hand over his chest as his heart rate picked up from being startled. "I thought I was alone."

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko started, his facial expression as flat as his voice, "It's lunch time. You'll never be alone." As if to make his point, the others slowly entered the lounge area. Aomine clicked his tongue softly, plopping down in the seat next to the lighter blue haired man.

Kise practically skipped over, his lunch box in his hands, and sat on the other side of Kuroko. "Aominecchi, what exactly was that?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Nothing." Aomine huffed.

"What?" Kuroko questioned, arching his eyebrow.

" _Nothing_."

"It didn't seem like nothing." Kise smiled, making Aomine want to punch his stupid-model face. "I mean, I always thought Aominecchi would go for a big-breasted girl, not someone like _him._ " The blond laughed at the expression Aomine gave him. "But he _is_ cute." He added, his smile melting into quite the devilish smirk.

"It's not like that, you idiot!" Aomine hissed, folding his arms over his chest as he now realized that everyone's eyes were on him.

Kagami lowered his burger from his mouth, blinking in confusion, "Who are we talking about?" He asked, just before taking another bite.

"My guess is the new transfer student." Midorima spoke up, giving his attention back to his lunch. The school doctor had his suspicions, but seeing Akashi's face had cleared them up.

"Uhh…" Kagami made a face, "Isn't that… You know – _illegal?_ "

"I told you: It's not like that." Aomine stressed his words, his eyes narrowed into an angry glare. "I just know the kid. From a long time ago, that's all." At the silence around him, Aomine looked up to survey everyone's gazes.

"Go on, Mine-chin." Murasakibara pressed on, opening a bag of chips.

Aomine sighed, rubbing his face tiredly, knowing full-well what the others wanted from him. " _Fine_." He hissed out, opening his own lunch since he knew he was going to be here for a while. "When I was around 16, I moved into this small, old apartment complex with my parents. It was close a lot of schools, so naturally a lot of kids and teenagers lived in that building. I just happened to meet Kasamatsu there." He stopped talking, in order to shovel some food into his mouth.

The others watched him intently, seeming not to care that he was eating a little sloppily. The royal blue haired man swallowed and continued on with his story. "A few months later, his mother became friends with my mother, so I'd often see him around. Another couple months passed and soon enough, they both had me babysitting him."

"How old was he?" Kise blinked, too lazy to do the math.

"He was 6." Akashi replied instantly, holding his hand to keep Kise silent, as he motioned for Aomine to continue. "Get to the good parts."

"Wh- There _wasn't_ any!" Aomine said defensively. "What's good about having to babysit a snot-nosed little _brat_ who would kick you every chance he got?" He crossed his arms, glaring at his lunch in front of him.

"So he didn't promise to marry you when you were older?" Akashi asked with a smirk on his face.

Aomine choked on his spit, " _How did you_ \- I mean… _No_."

"Very convincing." Kuroko stated dully.

"Aww, how _cute_." Kise cooed, cupping his cheeks at the thought. "Although a 10 year age difference is sorta… How do I put it?"

"If it's love, it's love." Kuroko shrugged, taking a sip of his drink to hide his amused smile. "I'm rooting for you, Aomine-kun."

"Will you all shut the fuck up?" Aomine asked, his head falling against the table with a soft _thunk_. "I should never tell you bastards anything." He added with his muffled voice. He frowned; practically feeling the others smirks and/or smiles burning into his very being.

A soft knock on the door caught everyone's attention. They all shared a look before Kise stood up and waltz over to the door. He slid it open and because of the way he stood, the others could not see who was there. However, due to the sudden cooing from Kise, everyone had a pretty decent guess.

"Aominecchi, you future-bride is here to see you!" Kise teased, laughing lightly. The blond's laughter was cut off due to the sudden jab to his rib cage, making him cringe. "Ouch!" Kise pouted, looking down at Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu glared up at him, his cheeks a soft rosy color. Kise gasped and hugged the shorter male, cooing at his cuteness. "Kasamatsucchi, you're too cute! I think you'll be perfect for Aominecchi!"

"Please be quiet, sensei." Kasamatsu spoke firmly, kicking the older man off of him as he turned to Aomine. "Ah, uhm…" The steely-blue eyed teenager trailed off, turning his gaze to his shoes.

"Kagami-kun, look – a confession." Kuroko whispered to Kagami from behind his hand, hiding the smirk which rested underneath.

Aomine rolled his eyes as Kasamatsu's face only went redder. The older man stood up and grabbed Kasamatsu's collar, dragging him out of the teacher's lounge. They ended up around the corner, near the central stair case in the main building of the private school. Aomine stopped and looked down at Kasamatsu, "What?" He asked.

Kasamatsu stared at him before looking away, "I just wanted to see you…" He mumbled, huffing. "Also, I wanted to know how you were doing. You seemed out of it this morning." Kasamatsu commented, scratching the back of his head.

Aomine gave him a blank stare before looking away, scratching his cheek sheepishly. ' _I see this brat is still innocent and oblivious in that fashion._ ' The royal blue eyed man thought, fighting the urge to smile. He lifted his hand and once again ruffled the 18 year old's hair, finding that he missed doing that more than he should have. "I was just mad, because some first year brat decided to spill his spaghetti all over me. Plus, I was surprised to see you."

"Me too." Kasamatsu nodded.

Aomine let his hand fall back to his side as he looked over the shorter male. Kasamatsu had grown much over the years, all his baby fat was gone and he had handsome (and somehow feminine) features and a slim, but athletic build. Something clicked in Aomine's head, making him grin, "Do you still play basketball?" He asked.

Kasamatsu raised his eyebrow but nodded, "Yeah. I've gotten better, too." He added, smirking. "Is there a basketball club here?"

"Of course," Aomine scoffed. "But the training is _hell_."

"Why?"

"Mostly because all those other guys you saw in the teacher's lounge and I coach."

"Wow." Kasamatsu blinked in surprise. "That's… interesting." He stated with a small shrug. "But I guess I'll join. Someone has to keep you in line, _sensei._ "

Aomine snorted, nudging Kasamatsu away with his elbow. "Cheeky brat."

* * *

OMG. They're all so cute! Aomine and Kasamatsu getting teased by everyone is awesome! *dies*

But there you have it – the first day of 31 days of AoKasa! I've been wanting to write something with Aomine as a teacher and Kasamatsu as a student for a while now |D and I couldn't _not_ include the other GoM members :P

~WinterAssassin~


	2. Day 2: Bullets

**Bullets**

* * *

Mafia AU. Aomine starts an argument over something stupid with Kasamatsu, and Kasamatsu ends up getting injured.

* * *

A flurry of bullets zoomed past him, hitting old, wooden crates that broke from the impact and sent shards of splinters flying in every direction. Aomine dodged the bullets easily, like a force of habit. The body in his arms however made it just a tad more difficult because he not only needed to watch out for himself, but the body in his arms as well.

Aomine gripped the body closer to his chest, his breath catching in his throat as a guy ran out from a wooden crate in front of him, a sword raised high in the air. It came down swiftly in a vicious arc, Aomine having barely enough time to dully dodge the sudden swipe of bloodied metal. The dark skinned teenager rolled, holding the body of his partner closer to him. He smacked into another crate and quickly managed to maneuver behind it, pulling the body with him.

Aomine reached for the gun he kept strapped to his waist, hidden beneath the jacket he wore and tensed briefly before craning his neck around the corner to peer at the man with the sword. He aimed his gun with ease and pulled the trigger, the sound echoing loudly in the warehouse as the body fell to the ground. Aomine kept silent, listening. He didn't hear anyone else, so he took that moment to look down at his fallen partner, staring at the blood which still oozed out of the bullet wound on his side.

"Kasamatsu…" Aomine whispered his partner's name, sneering at the weakness he felt inside of him. "This wasn't supposed to-… It's my entire fault." Aomine fell silent, tensing the moment he heard a set of footsteps approaching. Aomine cocked his gun and sprang out, shooting their attacker in the head. He spun and hid behind another crate, holding his gun close as another guy came running up. Aomine quickly took care of him in a matter of seconds. ' _That must be the last of them…_ ' Aomine thought, wetting his lips as he glanced over at Kasamatsu's still form.

Thankfully, Kasamatsu was still breathing, but faintly. He had passed out nearly ten minutes ago, and Aomine knew that if he didn't get him out of here, he could end up dying. Aomine couldn't have that, not when he had yet to tell the older teen his… _his feelings_.

' _This is my fault. If Kasamatsu-… If he dies I'll never forgive myself._ ' Aomine shook his head, shoving the thoughts about the possibility out of his mind and told himself to focus on the situation. Aomine stood up shakily and peered around the crate. He didn't see anyone or hear anyone, for that matter. The blue eyed teenager wanted nothing more than to grab Kasamatsu and get out of there, but he didn't want to chance it, just in case their enemy was lurking in the shadows, hiding and waiting for him to appear.

Aomine cursed softly, slipping his gun back into its holster and quickly crossing the small open space to get back to the crate Kasamatsu was leaning up against. Aomine stared at the pale face of Kasamatsu, the red, blood stained lips and the bright red, oozing bullet wound on his rib cage. With a brief look around, Aomine slipped off his jacket and tore a piece of fabric from it. He peeled Kasamatsu's bloodied jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the flesh wound in full detail. Aomine grimaced and put the fabric over it, applying the pressure needed. He held it down, not missing the way Kasamatsu seemed to jolt in his unconscious state, and did his best to tie his jacket around the form of Kasamatsu. He pulled it tight, twisting and knotting it so it would stay and then sighed quietly.

Aomine studied their surroundings a bit more and noticed that a small cluster of wooden crates off in the corner looked like a good place to leave an unconscious person for the time being, so he quickly picked Kasamatsu up and crept over towards the corner. He kept his eye out for their enemy, but luckily came across none.

The 17 year old gently placed Kasamatsu down on the ground, hidden behind all the stacked crates and surveyed him for a moment. The normally strong-willed and kick-your-ass-if-you-do-something-to-anger him Kasamatsu appeared small, innocent and weak. Aomine was sure that he didn't like to see his partner like this, maybe under different circumstances… _But not like this._

Aomine rose to his feet and checked his gun for bullets. He counted that he still had enough, and set out to finish off the rest of their enemies who had apparently been waiting in ambush for them. Had Aomine knew they were there, he wouldn't have agreed to it. The dark skinned teen did like his fair share of kicking ass and taking names, but he didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't mean to get upset over something stupid, he didn't mean to get Kasamatsu shot and nearly killed…

 _Aomine was glaring daggers down at Kasamatsu, his hand wound in a tight fist as he gripped the shorter teenager's jacket, pushing him further against the wall, "Just tell me the truth!"_

" _I told you the truth!" Kasamatsu bite back, shoving Aomine away from him with a dark look. "Now shut up about it already."_

" _No." Aomine retorted childishly, stopping and watching Kasamatsu walk ahead of him. Kasamatsu stopped as well and turned to stare at him, a look of agitation and frustration etched across his face._

" _Are you really doing this right now?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. Aomine sneered and looked away, hating that he was seriously being treated as a child at the moment. When he didn't respond, Kasamatsu just threw his hands up in the air, groaning. "Great. Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want to, Aomine. When you're done acting like a stupid brat, come and find me inside."_

 _Aomine watched Kasamatsu stomp ahead of him and his frown deepened, "You do what_ you _want… Stupid." He glared at the ground, wanting nothing more than to burn a hole right through the concrete or just up and leave – let Kasamatsu deal with their stupid scouting mission._

 _It was all Kasamatsu's fault that Aomine was in such a bad mood, anyway. Kasamatsu was the one who wanted to leave him, to switch partners and move away from their dorm. Apparently, the raven haired teen just couldn't stand being around Aomine anymore. Just like all his previous partners who left him because he was too 'wild'. It wasn't his fault that he liked to go off the rails every once in a while, to just let his heart do what he wanted… Right? Right._

" _If you want to leave me so bad, then fine…" Aomine muttered under his breath, stalking inside the large warehouse building. He found Kasamatsu inspecting the contents of one of the crates, finding that it was full of machine gun parts. Aomine stared at its contents, pretending to be uninterested as he eyed all the various parts that could potentially build a pretty badass weapon._

" _I'll go on ahead." Kasamatsu announced to him, taking his hand gun out. Kasamatsu released the safety and stepped forward, always cautious and on alert._

" _Do what you want." Aomine responded quietly, almost not saying anything. Kasamatsu stopped and gave him a rather sad look, but turned away and wandered into another part of the warehouse, disappearing from Aomine's sight. Aomine sighed and breathed in slowly, grimacing from the sudden smell he inhaled. Aomine covered his nose as his vision swam briefly, shaking his head as if to clear the dizziness away. 'What is that smell?' The dark skinned teenager asked himself, pulling his t-shirt up and over his nose._

 _Realization flooded over him in a split second and Aomine sprinted forward, in the direction that Kasamatsu had vanished in. "Kasamatsu!" Aomine called as he ran towards his partner. "There's gas! We need to-"_

 _ **BANG.**_

 _Aomine automatically dove behind one of the many crates surrounding him, flinching from the sudden loud echo of a bullet being fired. He tensed and checked himself, slightly confused as to why he wasn't injured. If he wasn't shot, then… His dark blue eyes widened as he sprang up from his position._

" _Kasamatsu!" He called, running towards the 19 year old. He crouched next to him, searching his body for the damage. "Were you… Did you-?"_

" _Yeah…" Kasamatsu groaned, moving his hand to reveal where the bullet had hit him, just under his torso. The raven head coughed from the still leaking gas and attempted to cover his mouth so he wouldn't inhale anymore in._

 _A gun cocking pulled Aomine's attention to the man standing behind him, a nasty smirk written on his face. "I don't only get to kill one member, but two? This is a good day." The man muttered darkly to himself, nearly on the verge of laughter._

… Aomine shook his head, tearing his dark blue orbs away from Kasamatsu. Aomine ran away from his fallen partner and friend, finger ready to pull the trigger at any given moment. The enemy mafia family of theirs all came out from his obvious challenge, their guns at the ready as well.

Just as Aomine was about to take the first shot, a small circular object rolled into his sights. "Shit-" Aomine turned and shielded his eyes, a loud bang and a bright, blinding white light flashing. Even though he had covered his eyes and turned away, the flash still burned his eyes and messed with his vision. Expecting to be shot and killed, Aomine felt a bit confused when nothing happened. Just then, the sounds of bullets being fired went off and Aomine dove to the ground, covering his head.

Surprisingly, he was never hit, and only when his vision cleared Aomine then realized that the flash bang belonged to _them_ – his family. He hadn't called for any backup, meaning Akashi must have had his suspicions, especially for sending Kagami and Kuroko in.

"Tetsu!" Aomine called, rubbing at his eyes as he walked over to where they were standing, guns at the ready just in case. However, the multiple bodies were un-moving from the ground. "It's Kasamatsu – he's hurt. Shot; somewhere on his rib cage."

Kuroko looked at Aomine before looking at Kagami, "Are any ribs broken?"

"I don't know… Maybe." Aomine shook his head. It wasn't like he had time to check, after all. His grip tightened around his hand gun, debating on whether or not he should put it back in its holster or not. The dark skinned teen decided he would, since both Kuroko and Kagami still had their weapons out. Aomine turned on his heels and walked back to where he left his unconscious partner, "He's over here." He voiced out, quiet and feeling restless as Kuroko and Kagami slowly followed him, stopping every few seconds to check the bodies of their fallen enemy.

"We need to get him to Midorima-kun." Kuroko stated, putting his gun down gently in order to check for a pulse. "Kasamatsu-san's pulse is there, but it's faint." The light blue haired mafia member looked at the bloodied jacket Aomine had tied around him and nodded.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko stood up, touching a small button on the small communicator inside his ear. "Please have Midorima-kun ready the medical room. Kasamatsu-san has been shot and is currently unconscious. His breathing is faint, but he's still alive." With that, Kuroko picked his weapon up and motioned for Kagami to pick up their comrade. "Let's go."

* * *

Four hours.

 _Four-fucking-hours_. Is that honestly how long it takes to perform some minor surgery? Aomine scoffed, sinking back into the hard, plastic chair as he crossed his arms over his chest. The moment he, Kuroko, and Kagami entered with Kasamatsu, and since Midorima pushed him out of his little operating room, Aomine has been sitting in the small waiting area. The only time he left was to use the washroom, and to briefly give Akashi a run-down on what happened during their supposed 'scouting' mission.

He needed to give their boss the full report later on, but right now, Kasamatsu was more important to him. Aomine sighed and glanced at the clock again; frowning once he realized that only another two minutes had passed by. He scrubbed at his face tiredly and stood, about to go find something to drink. The door to the operating room opening stopped him from leaving and in a split-second; Aomine was walking over to Midorima. "Well?"

"Kasamatsu is awake; he will be fine, although he will be unable to go on any missions for at least a few weeks." Midorima said, stepping aside to let Aomine head into the room, knowing that it was pretty much useless to try and stop him from doing so. The green haired teenager watched Aomine slowly approach Kasamatsu who was staring back at him groggily. Midorima pursed his lips and turned away, deciding that he would go inform Akashi of the situation, mostly because he wanted to give the two their privacy.

Aomine stopped at the side of Kasamatsu's bed and stared down at the slightly older male. "Hey." He said softly, his fingers gripping his pants.

"Yo." Kasamatsu replied, his voice slightly raspy from not being used in over a large span of time. He cleared his throat, cheeks tinting from the awkward rasp and looked away. "So… I was shot."

"Yeah." A silence fell over them, but it was soon destroyed when Kasamatsu spoke up again. "Just so you know, it wasn't your fault, Daiki. I already know that you're blaming yourself, but it isn't true."

" _But-_!" Aomine went quiet, the emotions going off like a bomb inside of him. "You could have died! And it _was_ my fault for being an idiot and for starting an argument over something stupid."

"It still isn't true, you know. I'm being serious."

"…" Aomine looked away, nodding slowly as he felt his cheeks heat up. "I- I get that now."

"Good. Because I wouldn't want to be partners with anyone else but you, Daiki…" Kasamatsu whispered his name, staring up into Aomine's dark blue orbs with his steely-blue ones. "Besides, I'm the only one who could keep you in line, remember?" He joked, although they both knew it to be true.

Aomine still nodded, not missing the small smirk on Kasamatsu's face. "Since you're calling me Daiki, does that mean I get to call you Yukio?"

"Never." Kasamatsu replied stubbornly, sticking his tongue out for effect. Aomine snorted and looked away, resisting the urge to do something about that tongue. "Instead of Daiki, maybe I should just call you _Aho_ mine like everyone else does."

"Daiki is fine."

"Good."

* * *

Awh~ AoKasa is Love. AoKasa is Life. Oh, one more thing, I'm sorry I'm _not_ sorry for the lame/failed action? Lol ||OTL

~WinterAssassin~


	3. Day 3: Jersey

**Jersey**

* * *

Aomine and Kasamatsu have been dating for two months. Aomine wants Kasamatsu to wear his Touou jersey top - and only the top. Things start to get heated, but they are interrupted when Aomine's parents come home.

* * *

Soft, wet lips pulled away from his and Aomine groaned from the sudden loss. He leaned back and glared down at Kasamatsu, who was seated in his lap. "So?" He asked gruffly.

Kasamatsu made a face at him and looked away, his cheeks darkening. "Why?" The raven head wanted to know exactly why Aomine wanted him to wear – _that_ – so badly.

"If I ask nicely will you?"

"… I don't know." Kasamatsu answered, his steely-blue orbs meeting with Aomine's darker-than-normal blue eyes. He wet his lips and leaned closer to the dark skinned teenager, placing a soft kiss to his collar bone. "Just tell me why, at least."

"Because," Aomine smirked down at Kasamatsu, tilting the shorter male's head up so he could place a kiss on his nose. "I just think that you would look good wearing my uniform."

"You said _top_ , before."

"Just the top."

" _Pervert_."

"Please?" Aomine asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kasamatsu's neck. He stuck his tongue out and licked a part of his skin before biting it slightly, enjoying the way Kasamatsu's breathe hitched. "I'll never ask you to again."

Kasamatsu scoffed, "D- Don't lie, idiot." He stuttered out, suppressing the shudder as Aomine bit down harder on his neck. Kasamatsu's grip tightened on Aomine's shirt as he glared at the headboard behind the taller teen. He thought about it before heaving a sigh, pulling away from Aomine's assault on his neck. "Fine." The steely-blue eyed teenager agreed, albeit hesitantly.

The look on his boyfriends face make Kasamatsu snort, shaking his head, "You're into some pretty interesting stuff." He muttered, pushing himself off of Aomine's lap and moving so he was standing next to the blue eyed teen's bed. "W- Where is it?"

Aomine pointed to the top drawer of his dresser, a smug look painted on his face. Kasamatsu just glared at him, threatening to smack him as he walked to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and his eyes immediately landed on the black and red jersey of Touou. ' _This should go against my morals – as a member of Kaijou._ ' Kasamatsu thought briefly, taking just the shirt of Aomine's jersey. He closed the drawer and went into the bathroom, refusing to strip in front of Aomine.

As Kasamatsu closed the door, he could hear Aomine groan from being denied a 'strip show', as he called it, and the raven head smirked. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it his own way. Kasamatsu took his clothing off and folded them neatly, placing them on the counter, next to the sink. He held the Touou top up to his torso, staring at his reflection in the mirror and at the large number 5 printer across the front. Kasamatsu sighed and quickly slipped it on. He stared at his mirror-self and gently smoothed the wrinkles and minor folds out of the fabric, fixing it so it did not look so… odd.

' _I feel like I'm wearing a dress, of sorts._ ' Kasamatsu thought, his eye twitching as he further inspected how the top looked on him. He took a few steps back and stood on the tips of his toes in order to see the end of the jersey shirt in the reflection. It stopped in the middle of his thighs and Kasamatsu was positive that he looked pretty ridiculous right about now.

Despite his feelings of looking dumb, he took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, deciding to brave Aomine's reaction and just _go_. The steel-blue eyed teenager exited the bathroom and cleared his throat when he approached Aomine, who was leaning against the headboard of his bed. Aomine looked over at him and Kasamatsu noticed the blue haired teen's eyes widen slightly. The dark skinned male quickly looked away, making Kasamatsu arch his eyebrow. "What?" He asked, wondering if he should be feeling more self-conscious than he already was.

"I- It's nothing…"

"Don't say that when you aren't even looking at me, idiot."

"Y-… You look good." Aomine muttered out, rubbing his nose in his embarrassment as his cheeks flared. That statement made Kasamatsu's own cheeks burn red as he looked away, now understanding why Aomine had also looked away – from embarrassment of _blushing_ , like a schoolgirl.

"Oh." Kasamatsu blinked, unable to find a better response to what Aomine had said. A few moments of silence passed before Kasamatsu glanced back at Aomine, surveying the still flushed teenager. "Wha-… Sh- Should I change?" He stuttered out, not really knowing what to do at that point. He felt a bit awkward just standing there in Aomine's jersey shirt.

Aomine finally looked at him, rather quickly and shook his head. "No." He said quietly, voice heavier. "Come here for a minute, _senpai._ "

Kasamatsu sputtered, cheeks burning full force once again, "Y- You know I hate it when you say it like _that._ "

"I think you love it." Aomine smirked wolfishly, taking Kasamatsu's hand. He pulled the shorter male forward, twisting him in the process and ending with pinning the raven haired teenager to his bed. "I got you where I want you, senpai." He whispered, fingers gripping Kasamatsu's wrists as he leaned down and captured the third year's lips with his own.

Kasamatsu had grunted from the sudden forcefulness, but nonetheless moaned softly into the heated kiss. He turned his head and parted his lips, feeling Aomine's tongue slide against his own. They battled for dominance, although they both knew who would win in the end. Still, it was fun and it felt good.

Aomine pulled away, catching his breath before tilting his head down to suck on the weak point of Kasamatsu's neck. The older teen wriggled in his grip, trying to pull his wrists free from Aomine but Aomine kept his grip firm, not letting go. The younger male bit the wet spot on Kasamatsu's neck, smiling against the damp skin when Kasamatsu moaned breathlessly.

The dark skinned teen let go of one of Kasamatsu's wrists, using his free hand to gently touch his chest over the fabric. Aomine chuckled darkly, finding it seriously adorable the way that Kasamatsu jolted from the sudden touch. Kasamatsu tugged at Aomine's hand which was still wrapped around his wrist, wanting him to let go. Aomine gave it and let go, freeing Kasamatsu's wrist. Almost immediately, Kasamatsu reached forward and wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck, pulling him forward into another heated kiss.

While deepening the kiss, Aomine let his hand travel down Kasamatsu's body, reveling in the way Kasamatsu shivered from his feather-light touches. The basketball player's hand stopped at the end of his jersey shirt, near the middle of Kasamatsu's thigh. Slowly, he ghosted his fingers underneath and smirked when Kasamatsu's breathe hitched.

Just as he was about to wrap his hand around the older teenager, a loud knock on his door made him freeze as his blood suddenly ran cold. "Daiki?" Aomine could hear his father's gruff voice, muffled through the door. "We came home early. Is one of your friends over?"

"Y- Yeah." Aomine mentally smacked himself because of how the way his voice sounded, clear with want and need. He could practically feel his father's gaze burning through the door; however his father simply said that he and his mother would be downstairs getting dinner ready. Aomine let a breath out he had not realized he was holding and looked down at Kasamatsu, who also appeared to be frozen in place. "I think-" He never got to finish his sentence, with being sent flying off of his bed – and Kasamatsu – by a swift punch into his side.

Aomine groaned and rubbed his head which he bashed against the floor and glared up at Kasamatsu, "What's the big idea?" He asked hotly, his arousal slowly fading, unsure if it was because he was just sent flying or because of being interrupted by his own father.

"I- Idiot." Kasamatsu muttered with his glare unrelenting. "You said they wouldn't be back until midnight." He whispered loudly, pushing himself off of Aomine's bed as he walked towards the bathroom.

"That's what they said!" Aomine whispered back harshly, throwing in a shrug as if it would prove his point. The dark blue haired teen watched Kasamatsu throw a glare over his shoulder before closing the door behind him, quiet loudly. Aomine winced, and stayed quiet, thinking over what had just happened. He let a small smirk rise to his face and he fell back onto the floor, staring up at his ceiling. ' _I wish my parents didn't lie about coming back late…_ '

* * *

Haha, omg – I was literally dying while writing this xux *grumbles* Stupid parents, interrupting them. Psh. But, honestly, AoKasa is love, AoKasa is life. xDD

~WinterAssassin~


	4. Day 4: Valentine

**Valentine**

* * *

Aomine tries to make cookies for Kasamatsu for Valentine's Day, but it all goes awry.

* * *

Aomine groaned and fell back on his bed, his arms covering his face and blocking out all of the surroundings in his sight. He lay there, still, but breathing quietly as he listened to the faint sounds of the TV from downstairs. The dark skinned teen reached over to his forgotten bag and dug around before finding what he wanted. He pulled his cellphone out and flipped it open, scrolling the through his contacts.

The dark blue haired basketball player stopped when he saw the name of his boyfriend, and he frowned, the task he had at hand reminding him to keep scrolling. A few names under his boyfriends name was the name of one of his friends (although he did not want to admit it out loud), so he hit the small call button and listened to it ring. After a few rings, a voice flooded through the speaker.

"Aominecchi! What's up?" Aomine cringed, not entirely sure of how to ask Kise what he wanted to ask. After a silent paused, Kise spoke again, "A- Aominecchi?"

"… What?" Aomine glared at the wall, since he was unable to glare at the blond's face.

"Oh, so you are there! You scared me." Kise laughed. "Why did you call? Did you want to play one on one?"

"Not exactly…" Aomine muttered, glancing at a small picture frame that contained the object of his (unadmitted) affection. "I just wanted to ask you… if… If you knew what I should do for Kasamatsu on Valentine's Day." He decided to throw it all out there, even if Kise thought he was stupid or started to make fun of him. His manly pride could take it. Possibly.

There was silence on the other line, and for a moment Aomine began to freak out on the inside, until he heard the blond giggle. He twitched, but otherwise kept quiet. "Aww, Aominecchi," Kise cooed, and already Aomine had the urge to bust his cell against the wall. "I don't really know what you should do… Maybe give senpai something homemade? I'm sure it's the thought that counts!"

"Homemade?" Aomine repeated, sounding doubtful. The last 'homemade' thing he remembered making was a macaroni picture that he gave to his mother for mother's day when he was younger. He shook his head and looked at the phone before putting it back to his ear. "Like what?"

"Eh? Usually it's chocolate… But maybe that's too advanced for you… Cookies, maybe? I don't know." Aomine glared at the wall once more, not liking Kise's tone at first.

"Fine. I'll just ask Satsuki."

"Okay. But, I gotta go now – I have a photoshoot! Talk to you later, Aominecchi!"

"Bye." With that, Aomine hung up. He put his cellphone down and stared at the ceiling, having an inner debate on whether or not he really should call Satsuki. Eventually, the dark skinned teenager decided that he would. And he did – only to get practically the same response as Kise. ' _Tch. Some friends._ ' He huffed, tossing his cell phone into the air and catching it. He surveyed the ceiling once more, before making a split-second decision. Aomine flipped his cell phone and quickly dialed another of his friend's number.

Two rings and he heard the faint click of someone answering. "Oi, Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun, hello." Aomine could hear the slight surprised tone in Kuroko's voice, as he was probably not expecting a call.

"Getting to the point, Valentine's Day is tomorrow."

"Yes."

"And I-… I need help…"

"Yes."

"…"

"You need to know what to do for Kasamatsu-san, don't you?"

"Damn you, Tetsu." Aomine grumbled, but did not deny it. "Just tell me."

"Do whatever you want to, Aomine-kun. I just think Valentine's Day should be spent with someone you care about, whether it's in a romantic way or a friendly way."

"…" Aomine groaned and pulled his phone away from his ear to actually glare at it. "You know, if I could glare directly at you, I would, Tetsu."

"I know, Aomine-kun. I know." Aomine did not like the amused tone in Kuroko's voice. "I need to get back to practice now, goodbye Aomine-kun."

" _Wai-_ Tetsu! Dammit." Aomine sighed and placed his cellphone on his bedside table. He thought over what he should do for a few minutes, mulling over the different ideas and soon came to a conclusion. Aomine stood up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, standing up quickly. The dark blue eyed teen went downstairs and stopped at the kitchen entrance, staring at all the pots and pans, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. "I'll do it…" He whispered as he narrowed his eyes, fully entering the kitchen. He got to work, feeling determined and that nothing could stop him.

* * *

As it turned out, there were many things that stopped him – ending with his current result of the batch of cookies he tried to make. They were basically black, burnt and smoking for some strange reason. The chocolate chips looked like little pieces of coal and they tasted absolutely ghastly.

"I think I'm worse than Satsuki…" Aomine muttered to himself, downing another glass of juice to try and get the horrid taste out of his mouth. He glanced at the time and groaned, realizing that he spent practically all night trying to figure out the recipe and get it right. Aomine staring at the clock made him notice just how tired he felt, both physically and mentally. Who knew baking cookies for hours on end would make _him_ this tired?

Aomine rubbed his eyes sleepily and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the tray of burnt cookies on the counter. ' _Kasamatsu is going to be here in 6 hours… I should probably get some rest._ ' Aomine thought, yawning loudly. He put one foot on the step, but then turned around quickly and ran into the kitchen. He double-checked that the oven was off; made sure the ingredients were put away properly before going back to his task of going to bed. He knew he left a huge mess but Aomine figured he'd just clean that up when he woke up, if he had time.

Hours later, Aomine woke up to something, or rather _someone_ , placing a soft kiss against his nose. Aomine immediately ruled out his parents and could only think of one other person – his boyfriend, Kasamatsu. The dark skinned teenager groaned and sat up groggily, rubbing at his tired eyes. He stifled a yawn and stretched, eyes focusing on the older teen in front of him. "Morning…" He mumbled out in a slur.

Kasamatsu snorted, sitting on his bed, "Good morning." The steely-blue eyed teen replied. "You look out of it."

"I- I stayed up late…"

"I know."

"You do?" Aomine winced, seriously hoping that Kasamatsu did not discover his horrid cookies. At the look Kasamatsu gave him, he figured that he did in fact discover them, causing Aomine to sigh. "My bad," He muttered gruffly, turning to glare at the wall. "They ended up horrible."

"I don't care about your cookies." At the look Aomine gave him, Kasamatsu only smiled, " _What I mean is_ I appreciate the effort despite how they turned out. But you didn't have to do that for me, you know." Kasamatsu corrected himself, ruffling Aomine's hair, making it seem even more bedhead-ish. "Just spending time with you is enough for me, idiot." He whispered softly, leaning forward to softly kiss the first year on the lips.

"O- Oh." Aomine stuttered stupidly, his cheeks flushing upon his will. He turned away, hoping Kasamatsu would not see, but alas the black haired teen simply laughed at him, pushing him back onto his bed in order to give him another kiss.

* * *

Waah, I _almost_ didn't finish this before work TuT I mean, I could have done it later, but I probably won't feel like writing during the few hour break I get before heading back to work… Curse you, split-shifts! Getting in the way of me and AoKasa *grumbles* Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :D

~WinterAssassin~


	5. Day 5: Shiver

**Shiver**

* * *

Aomine notices Kasamatsu is cold and shivering, so he warms him up.

* * *

Their evening together was going quite well, Aomine must say. First they hung out at the mall and eventually they came back to Aomine's house to eat something. Cooking together had been eventful, with Aomine nearly burning his own kitchen down in the process… But all was well when Kasamatsu had whacked him over the head and took over.

After dinner, this brought the pair to their current situation – watching some bad action film they both chose together. Aomine glanced at Kasamatsu from the corner of his eye, smirking in slight amusement at the way the raven haired teen winced when one of the guy's on screen got caught up in an explosion. The shorter of the two was clutching a pillow close to his body, eyes not leaving the screen despite the obviously-horrid fake explosions and action sequences. Aomine cleared his throat, making his steely-blue eyed boyfriend jump ever-so-slightly before turning to glare at him.

"What?" He asked, before turning his gaze back to the movie.

Aomine shrugged and glanced at the screen briefly before looking back at Kasamatsu, "Do you want popcorn or something?" He asked, feeling the need to stretch his legs for a minute or two. Kasamatsu mumbled something into the pillow, but nodded a moment later. Aomine, for a second, was confused, but took it as a sign that the raven head did in fact want some popcorn. "I'll be back in a few." Aomine drawled out, pushing himself up off the couch.

The dark blue haired teen walked into his kitchen that was directly across from the living room and went through the cupboards until he found what he was looking for. He tore the wrapping off the folded up popcorn bag and tossed it into the garbage can, sticking the popcorn in the microwave. He hit the button that was specifically designed for popping corn and moved to lean against the counter.

From where he was, Aomine could see that Kasamatsu was still watching the movie, holding the pillow close to him. He could see Kasamatsu's eyes widen at a certain part and hear the loud bang of a gun being fired from the TV. The dark skinned teenager smiled, finding it cute that his boyfriend was so absorbed into the movie. He continued to study Kasamatsu, paused when he noticed that Kasamatsu was shivering. Aomine blinked and stood up straight, his arms falling to his side as he tilted his head. ' _Is he cold?_ '

The question seemed to make it obvious the more Aomine watched the older teen, and for a second, Aomine rejoiced. Not because Kasamatsu was cold, well, _sort of_ – but mostly because of what he got to do as soon as he returned. He heard the popcorn begin to pop idly in the back of his mind, but Aomine chose to ignore it and walked back into the living room. He walked over and stared at Kasamatsu who seemed to be entirely unaware that he was even cold and shivering. Aomine looked at the air conditioning which was on, but he hardly felt the chill in the air, maybe because being around Kasamatsu made him feel warm. He sat next to Kasamatsu, who managed to tear his eyes away from the flashing screen and stare at him.

"Yo." Aomine nodded, his eyes finding the TV as he watched as some guy shouted at another, something about how he could do such a horrible thing. Not entirely into the movie at the moment, Aomine looked back at Kasamatsu and scooted closer to the shorter male.

Kasamatsu arched his eyebrow and gave him a questioning look, but did not push him away. If anything, he felt slight confusion as to why Aomine was suddenly getting so close to him. Aomine just smirked and moved even closer, so that his side was right next to Kasamatsu's.

The dark blue eyed basketball player yawned loudly, being too obvious, and slowly wrapped his arm around Kasamatsu's shoulder. Kasamatsu seemed to notice this and snorted, amused. "Really?" He asked, unable to hide his growing smirk. Aomine could feel his cheeks tinge with heat as he nodded slowly. Kasamatsu chuckled quietly but gave into Aomine and leaned into the taller teen's chest, cuddling up to him.

Aomine leaned his head against Kasamatsu's head, feeling the way the older teen's hair tickled his cheek as he did so. He rubbed his cheek against his head and his eyes found their way back to the TV, watching a woman cry hysterically. "You know," Kasamatsu spoke, making Aomine look down at him as best he could from their cuddling position. "This movie is so bad that you can't really look away." Aomine scoffed, agreeing.

"It is. But I know something that is way better to look at."

Kasamatsu craned his neck to look up at him, "Hm. You aren't really being discreet about it, too. Brat."

"I thought you were too absorbed in the movie." Aomine frowned.

"I'm always aware of my surroundings." Kasamatsu stated, smirking. "Also, the popcorn is going to be done in… 3, 2-" A second later, the loud beeping from the microwave went off, making Aomine curse.

"You're good." Aomine commented. He was about to pull his arm away from Kasamatsu, in order to retrieve the popcorn, but Kasamatsu grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Do you want to go get the popcorn, or would you rather warm me up?"

Aomine swallowed, noting the slightly seductive tone in his boyfriend's voice. His cheeks burned as he nodded slowly, "I- I'll stay."

* * *

Kyaaaaah, omg~ Flirty Kasamatsu is sooo cute. xDD But don't worry, Aomine. I'd take him up on that offer, as well. Although… he'd be too scared of me… lol

~WinterAssassin~


	6. Day 6: Ocean Blue

**Ocean Blue**

* * *

Kasamatsu is a host at the infamous host-club Ocean Blue and Aomine is one of his regulars.

* * *

Aomine was definitely one of Kasamatsu's regulars. In fact, the host of Ocean Blue would almost always see the younger male every single day. He did not know why, though. Considering the way Aomine treated him and acted around him. He was always nonchalant, moody and got angered and annoyed easily. Yet, nearly every day of the week, Aomine would request him.

So when suddenly the dark skinned 19 year old does not show up for a total of four days, Kasamatsu begins to (strongly) question why not. He also gets a little worried, and was even thinking of going to check on him at Aomine's house – but then realized that he does not even know anything about Aomine, at all. Not his address, not his number… _nothing,_ except for his name and age. So, Kasamatsu supposed that when Aomine stepped through the doors of Ocean Blue, requested him oh-so-casually, sauntered up and sat down across from him – he should not have got up and punched Aomine in the face.

"OW!" Aomine glared at him hotly, touching his cheek where Kasamatsu had just punched him. "What the fuck was that for?" He asked, grumbling as he moved just a tad bit further away from the angered host.

"What was it for? What are you even doing? I mean, why are you here suddenly after being gone for four days?!" Kasamatsu could not help the questions that seemed to flow out, his glare unrelenting as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't just _do_ that." He whispered, glaring at the table.

Aomine stared at him, blinking slowly before responding, "What?" The blue haired male snorted, leaning back in the soft cushioning of the couch he sat on. "Did you miss me or something?"

"You're the one coming here practically every day, like some stupid brat who-" Kasamatsu paused when Aomine muttered something and narrowed his eyes as he tried to decipher what he just said. "What?"

"I- I said I was at home… Thinking."

"About?" Kasamatsu asked dryly, giving Aomine one of his 'are-you-stupid' looks. He watched the expression on Aomine's face shift from looking pretty smug to suddenly appearing embarrassed, not that the small flush on his dark cheeks helped at all. "… Really, did you get into some sort of trouble? I noticed you like to be quite the delinquent." Kasamatsu said, eyeing Aomine suspiciously.

Aomine shook his head, "I'm not a delinquent… Not really." He muttered, not exactly sounding that convincing. "And I was thinking about… this place… _you_." The word was practically a whisper; so quiet that Kasamatsu had to lean forward and listen carefully as Aomine's voice got smaller with every word.

"Okay… What about me?" Kasamatsu arched his eyebrow, feeling genuinely curious. Once again, he watched Aomine's face go red from heat and possibly embarrassment, making him even more curious than before.

"I was thinking that you should- Or, well… That maybe I- Er, we…"

"Yes?" Kasamatsu stressed the word, raising his eyebrow as he waited for Aomine to spit it out. It seemed that with every passing second, the 19 year old's face would just get redder. It was kind of amusing. And cute.

"That… We should totally go out." Aomine had swallowed the lump in his throat, figuring that the worst could be his rejection (although he preferred not to be rejected) and just decided to be out with it. He had his eyes screwed shut, listening carefully for Kasamatsu's next words. From the silence, he opened one eye, then the other, and settled his gaze on Kasamatsu's surprised face. "W- What?"

"Are you… Asking me out?" Kasamatsu asked slowly, sounding unsure. Aomine nodded, glaring at the table. "Seriously?"

"You make me sound horrible." Aomine deadpanned.

"It's not that." Kasamatsu shook his head, leaning back on the couch he usually sat at. "I was just wondering why you would want to go out with someone like me…"

Aomine furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" He asked, sounding somewhat offended that Kasamatsu would ask such a thing.

Kasamatsu snorted, leaning forward and resting his hand in his hands, "I'm asking why you would want to date someone who purposefully 'flirts' with people and forces them to buy things, spend and waste their money on such things like water, food and alcohol. I think being a host is a pretty sad life to lead."

"Why are you a host then?"

"Because… I am." Kasamatsu retorted, leaning back with a sigh. "I didn't want to be one, in truth. But I had nowhere to go. I was abandoned and left to die, I suppose. But the owner took me in. He fed me and gave me a roof over my head – so I figured this is the least I could do to repay him."

Aomine nodded slowly, "I see." He said quietly, looking away from Kasamatsu. His heart pounded in his chest, his hands clammy as he clenched the fabric of the couch. "Don't think that changes my choice. If anything, it makes me want you even more…"

"Want me?" Kasamatsu smirked, making Aomine's face explode into various hues of red. "I thought you just wanted to go on a date."

"TH- I… Yeah. A date."

"I guess."

"I swear-… Wait, what?" Aomine blinked stupidly, his brain short-circuiting.

"I said that I guess I'll go on a date with you."

"Oh. That's good, then. Eventually, you should find a better job, and m- maybe we could l- liv-"

"You know," Kasamatsu cut in, poking Aomine's nose. "Rambling doesn't really suit you. When I first met you, you were way ruder and you hardly even paid attention to me. When you did, you acted pretty much like a jerk and you got mad easily. I don't entirely understand where this sudden 'like' is coming from, honestly."

"… I'm not good with feelings and such."

"I noticed." Kasamatsu stated dryly, patting Aomine's head softly. He added, with a smile, "But I think I can help you out with that, you brat."

"Sh- Shut up."

* * *

SORRY IT'S UP LATE. I finally had a day off and I spent it doing everything I've been wanting to do. xD And I half-forgot about it, but remembered halfway through the movie I was watching. So you get this short, rushed… half-assed… idea of a thing. Thing. Don't mind me, I don't make sense. :P Tomorrow, I think I'll make Kasamatsu a bartender 8D But I'll need to wake up earlier than planned, since I got to work in the morning instead of evening… or I work both morning and evening. Dunno yet. *mumbles to self*

P.S: Ocean Blue is sort of like an AU for a story I was gonna make, called Ocean Kiss. It's the same idea, basically – where Kasamatsu is a host (didn't choose to be one) as well as the other members of Kaijou. Touou members are the rivaling host club, Poison Moon. ANYWAY! It's gonna be an AoKasa story, with minor KiKasa. It'll be great. xD

~WinterAssassin~


	7. Day 7: Miracle

**Miracle**

* * *

Kasamatsu works at a bar called Miracle and he has to train the new bartender, Aomine.

* * *

"Yukio, you don't mind picking up extra shifts in order to train our new bartender, right?" Kasamatsu cringed, lowering the bottle of vodka in his hands as he turned to face the owner of the popular bar – Miracle.

"I don't mind." The steely-blue eyed male spoke, placing the bottle where it belonged as he gave the owner his full attention. In truth, the 21 year old did mind. He had an essay to write as well as needing to study for a very important test at his university. On top of those, Kasamatsu also had to attend practice with the basketball club he joined at his university, but, life was life – it had obstacles to throw at everyone, whether they liked it or not.

"That's great, Yukio." The handsome business owner smiled, patting his back. "Our new bartender will be here tomorrow around 8:00 PM."

"Okay. Should I come in an hour early so I could prep for him?"

"See-" The man laughed, petting Kasamatsu's short dark locks of hair. "- This is why I hired you. You're smarter than I am."

Kasamatsu snorted, pushing his bosses hand off his head, "I just like to be prepared, that's all." He stated, grabbing an unopened bottle of gin in order to start on a drink order for another customer.

"Great, see you tomorrow." With that, the owner left without another word. Kasamatsu continued on with his order before someone came up behind him, covering his eyes. "Guess who~?"

Kasamatsu sighed, "Is it Kise?"

"Ehh…"

"It's pretty obvious from your voice, Kise-kun." Another voice entered the conversation, just as said blond removed his hands from blocking Kasamatsu's vision.

"So mean, Kurokocchi!" Kise pouted.

Kuroko shrugged as he handed Kasamatsu a piece of paper, putting his tray down in order to fix his tie. "I'm just saying that you have an indistinguishable voice, is all." The pale blue haired 19 year old stated. "Oh, Kasamatsu-san, I'm also going to need to add a rainbow drink to that." Kuroko directed his attention to Kasamatsu, leaning against the bar that separated him from the other two.

Kasamatsu nodded, already starting on the list of drinks table six had ordered. "Got it. Kise, do you want to start that for me?"

"Roger!" The blond saluted, shifting over to his own space to start mixing the various alcohols to create the rainbow colors of their specialty drink. Kasamatsu nodded and put the finished drinks onto Kuroko's tray, moving to finish up the last few on the list.

Once the bartender finished with his drinks, he took the small lighter he kept in his pocket and grabbed the glass Kise offered to him. Kasamatsu proceeded to light the top on fire, a brilliant red flame flickering to life above the rainbow layers beneath.

"Thanks." Kuroko took the tray and walked back to his table, handing everyone their drinks. Kasamatsu watched form behind the bar before tearing his gaze away to clean up the minuscule droplets of alcohol that got spilled.

A few hours passed by in a breeze, thanks to all the customers that kept it busy – and now Kasamatsu's shift was over. The raven head cleaned his station and went into the employee lounge, running into Akashi. The redhead was practically the co-owner of Miracle. The only thing stopping Akashi from becoming the full owner was his father's friendship with the owner.

"Evening, Yukio." Akashi greeted him, a small sliver of a smile on his face.

"Hey. Are you working or observing?" Kasamatsu asked, finding himself rather curious as to what the redhead was doing.

"Working. Nothing better to do," Akashi spoke with a small shrug. "Anyway, have a nice night." The monochromatic eyed 19 year old said, walking out of the employee lounge.

"You too." Kasamatsu whispered, despite Akashi already being out of sight. The steel-blue eyed young adult changed out of his uniform and gathered his belongings before departing from the ever-infamous bar he was worked at for nearly four years.

* * *

Loud music is what woke Kasamatsu with a start. The raven head sprang up and slapped the alarm clock until it was silenced and the only sound was the pounding of his head and the blood rushing in his ears. Kasamatsu groaned and rubbed at his eyes tiredly, feeling utterly exhausted. ' _I knew I shouldn't have stayed up until five in the morning to try and finish my persuasive essay…_ ' One look at the time made Kasamatsu regret his decision even more. He stifled a yawn as he groggily got out of bed, standing and walking over to his dresser to fish out a clean uniform since his one from yesterday was slightly dirty.

Kasamatsu went into the shared bathroom, passing by his roommate's room. He knew by now that his roommate was still out, since it was nearly 6:10 in the evening, and his roommate was at his evening classes. Kasamatsu took a shower and dried off, putting his clean uniform on. Once he was dressed, Kasamatsu ate a quick meal before grabbing his things. He departed around 6:30 and stepped into the bar with ten minutes to 7:00. The bartender put his bag away into his locker and headed out to the bar. Kasamatsu greeted everyone who was on shift and began to get everything he needed ready for the arrival of their new bartender.

The raven haired male sure hoped that the new bartender his boss hired had some experience as well as a serving alcohol certificate. He knew all too well that the owner would often hire people based upon their looks – because hey, who doesn't like being served by good-looking bartenders?

Because of that, Kasamatsu put large amounts of work into training all the fired people with no real experience or anything, only for them to be fired later on for being incompetent. The only case that survived and that Kasamatsu had the pleasure of training was Kise. The blond learned everything quickly, which was great – not to mention he was a model, which people loved, apparently.

Once Kasamatsu finished setting everything up, he noticed that he still had nearly 15 minute left. He had an internal debate but soon decided that he would take a quick break before he began training the noob. After a boring and semi-uneventful 10 minute break, Kasamatsu walked back to his station, passing by their previous new bartender, Kagami. "Hey." The university student greeted the two-toned red headed male.

"Good evening, Kasamatsu. Er, _san_." Kagami quickly added the last part, smiling sheepishly. "How was your night?" He asked, pouring on of their much loved concoctions into a mixer.

"It was alright, I guess. I didn't get much sleep because I stayed up late writing an essay for class." Kasamatsu responded, smirking in amusement at the face Kagami made when he mentioned 'class'. Kasamatsu glanced at the time and looked around, wondering who their new addition was. He just realized that the owner never told him what the bartender looked like, or what his name was. At least, he will find out any minute now…

 _Five_ minutes later, an annoyed Kasamatsu was approached by a tall, tanned skin guy who looked around the same age as Kise and the others. He had dark blue hair with matching blue eyes and a scowl present on his face. Kasamatsu glared up at him, his crossed arms falling to rest on his hips. "You're late." He stated, his eye twitching from the rather aloof look he got.

"Only by a few minutes," The dark skinned teen shrugged nonchalantly. "Are you going to train me?"

"Yeah, I am. Next time, don't be late."

"Yeah, yeah. What-" The guy cringed from receiving an elbow to his gut. "The hell, man." He sneered, rubbing his side.

Kasamatsu ignored the taller teen's glare, "My name is Kasamatsu Yukio. You are?"

"… Aomine Daiki." Aomine introduced himself after pausing for a moment. "Just so you know, I've already bartended before, but it was for… an actual _business_."

Kasamatsu arched his eyebrow, "The way you say that sounds suspicious." He commented, turning around and motioning for Aomine to follow after him. "Do you know the basics? How much you should fill the cup, the types of drinks we make?"

Aomine frowned and shook his head, "I usually just guestimate it."

"Is that so… Well, no more guessing. I'll teach you how to do it properly."

"Will it take long?"

"Depends. Are you a quick study?"

"Are you a good teacher?"

"Hmph, brat." Kasamatsu smirked, lightly punching the dark skinned teen's arm. "Tonight it won't be that busy, so let's just see how you work."

* * *

The end of their shifts rolled up sooner than later and most of it had contained Aomine serving customers and ten getting smacked or scolded – Kasamatsu telling and showing him just how high to fill the shot glasses or how much liquid he needed to each element in a drink. Miracle was now closer, the last call over and the only people left in the infamous bar were its employees. Everyone begun to clean up, making the place sparkly and presentable for the next day.

Aomine was just about to leave, but Kasamatsu stopped him by pulling him back by his collar. "Ow, what?" Aomine grumbled, fixing his collar.

"Where do you think you're going? We still need to organize the receipts, count the money to make sure it all adds up, refill the bar and take out our garbage and recycling."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Aomine sighed and looked around before picking up the empty bottles around him and putting them inside a box that contained other empty glass bottles. Kasamatsu watched him for a moment then nodded to himself and began the ritual of cleaning his respective station. "You know, you're pretty good. You just need to learn how to do things at Miracle."

Aomine's stare lifted from the wet cloth in his hand and blinked; somewhat surprised that he was just complimented. "You think?" He asked, looking way from the shorter male, not wanting to admit his words made him feel slightly happy.

"Yes."

"I guess you aren't _that_ bad of a teacher, Kasamatsu- _senpai_." Aomine stated, smirking at the look Kasamatsu gave him.

"Bad?" Kasamatsu questioned with a scoff. "I'm the best teacher you'll ever have, brat."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Amine said as his eyes narrowed from his challenge.

"Don't worry; I'll be extra hard on you tomorrow."

"… What did I get myself into?"

"The lesson of the century."

* * *

Kasamatsu as a bartender is always good, right? Right. *proceeds to talk to self*

~WinterAssassin~


	8. Day 8: Fantasies

**Fantasies**

* * *

Aomine wants Kasamatsu to indulge in his fantasies of wearing his school's girl uniform, and for Aomine's birthday – Kasamatsu agrees.

* * *

"You're perverse mind knows no bounds, does it?" The question, more like a statement, rolled off Kasamatsu's tongue as he stared down at the Touou girl's uniform splayed out in front of him, on Aomine's bed.

Aomine cocked his eyebrow, "Huh?" He asked, not entirely paying any attention to what Kasamatsu was saying because he was too distracted by the idea of Kasamatsu wearing the school girl uniform. "Sorry, what?" He asked dazedly, tilting his head as innocently as he could at Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu only rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at the uniform, tapping his fingers against his arm. "If I do this, what are you gonna do for me?" Kasamatsu asked, also giving Aomine one of his 'innocent' smiles. Aomine blanched and looked down at the uniform and back up to Kasamatsu.

"Uhh…" Aomine trailed off, the cogs in his brain turning as he tried to think of something reasonable and that wouldn't get him hit. "I'll… show you a good time?" _Oops_. A thwack to the head made Aomine grunt and reach up to rub the sore spot. "Just saying," He offered childishly, sitting on the bed and staring at Kasamatsu expectantly.

Once again, Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and decided to try to burn a hole into Aomine's wall. With no such luck, he huffed in annoyance and grabbed the girl's uniform, staring at it. "I'll do it, only because it's your birthday." Kasamatsu said, a small smile appearing on his face when he noticed Aomine smile up at him.

Kasamatsu turned and began to strip his own uniform off, staring at the wall. "You have some pretty weird kinks, you know."

"Senpai, you don't know half of it." Kasamatsu threw one of Aomine's dirty magazines at his head, glaring over his shoulder before he continued to strip. "Just kidding – _mostly_." Aomine chuckled airily. The dark blue eyed teenager watched his boyfriend put his white button up shirt on his dresser and begin to unbutton his pants. He listened to the shorter teen unzip his fly and wet his lips when Kasamatsu pulled his pants off. Aomine's mind started to go dirty again, reeling from the various thoughts going through his mind. He sighed blissfully once he fell back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking that this was definitely the best birthday present by far.

Aomine did not even realize that Kasamatsu had finished changing until he felt the bed dip from the others weight and straddle him. Aomine tilted his head up and stared into Kasamatsu's steel-blue orbs, noticing the heated flush that stained his cheeks. "Cute." Aomine commented, knowing Kasamatsu would only blush even more from the comment he so despised. With a smirk, Aomine leaned up and gave a peck to the tip of Kasamatsu's nose and pushed the older teen off of him, admiring the view he got. "It suits you."

"You're an idiot."

" _Your_ idiot."

"Hmph." Kasamatsu looked away, feigning nonchalance as he sat next to Aomine, crossing his legs so he felt less exposed wearing the dark blue-almost black skirt with white stripe. "Where did you even get this? Last I checked you were a boy."

Aomine snorted, remembering that Kasamatsu 'had checked' nearly ten minutes prior to this, and flicked the red ribbon wrapped around the collar of the white blouse underneath the dark blazer, "Satsuki." He answered.

"Ew." Kasamatsu cringed. "I mean, no offence, or anything. But really – your best friend?"

"Hey, she didn't have a problem with it." Aomine shrugged, standing up and grabbing his phone off his desk. "Actually, she was pretty okay with it. Just said not to dirty it."

"It won't get dirtied." Kasamatsu stated, frowning. "Also, what are you doing?" He asked, warily watching Aomine flip his cellphone open and navigate through it.

Aomine only smirked. It wasn't his amused kind, it was more of the animalistic and I'm-plotting-something-bad kind. "Satsuki wanted a picture." He said, snapping a quick picture before Kasamatsu could react. He quickly went into his messages and pulled up the pink haired girls number and texted her the picture he took.

"Don't-! Y- You… _Argh._ " Kasamatsu groaned loudly in anger and annoyance, falling back onto the bed and covering his face which burned from embarrassment. "Great." He whispered hotly, a pout on his face. Aomine only chuckled deeply and flopped next to Kasamatsu on the bed. He held his phone up, showing the few texts he got from Momoi just then.

"Don't worry, she won't show it to anyone. This is just between us." Aomine said, rolling over to kiss Kasamatsu's cheek. "Also, she likes it." He noted, reading the texts. Kasamatsu peaked through his fingers and stared at the small screen and scoffed.

"Of course she does."

* * *

Haha! 8D I like it too, Kasamatsu. I'm sure others would, too!

~WinterAssassin~


	9. Day 9: Cat and Mouse

**Cat and Mouse**

* * *

NASCAR AU. Aomine is a famous NASCAR driver who has always held the Number One spot – that is, until Kasamatsu suddenly appears and takes the spotlight from him.

* * *

If anyone asked what the things that Aomine enjoyed in life were, he would probably start with boobs, and end with winning. Right from the start, he was pretty much the fastest racer in Japan. Everyone envied him – despised him, even. After all, when he first became a NASCAR racer, he came out of nowhere and took the spotlight from the others.

He got tons of sponsors and fans in mere days. Some even called him a genius. Gifted. Talented. Everything above, and so much more. That was why he expected to stay at the top, to never lose a race, to always be the best and keep on winning.

Despite his winning streak, his love for racing was beginning to diminish. All his opponents were weak compared to him. They never showed any drive to at least _try_ to beat him. It was almost as if they were letting him win. That enough made Aomine begin to hate racing; little by little.

He thought that he would just quit racing – that is, until the day someone completely new and unheard of joined in a race. The man, who he learned was named Kasamatsu Yukio, had raced – and won. Against him. The genius who never lost.

There were many emotions that had flowed through Aomine. The most resounding ones were anger and annoyance. The loss had flared his want, _need_ – to win. To crush this new opponent who had seemingly come out of now where and take his number one spot.

 _Today_ he was going to do that. Today, he will crush Kasamatsu Yukio. Today will be the day he reclaims his rightful place.

* * *

Aomine did not understand one bit how he had ended up in his current predicament; pinning Kasamatsu Yukio against the wall, his mouth attached to the slightly older male's neck, sucking on the skin of his neck and biting softly.

While he originally thought he was going to corner him, threaten and possibly smash the other man's face in, he somehow ended up pinning the other racer to the wall. Aomine suspected it might have been because of how he lost _yet again_ to Kasamatsu. However, rather than feeling rage from being beaten again, he felt something else. Something stirring inside him that actually had him feeling joy and excitement during their heated race for first place. The race had been like a game of cat and mouse, both eager to be ahead of the other and practically at each other's throats every time they passed one another.

In the end, Kasamatsu had won though, leaving Aomine feeling restless and wanting more. He felt confused about his emotions and just told himself that he was angry that he lost, and that he should go find the older man and set him straight.

However, what was planned did not happen. Instead he had the shorter male pinned against the wall, his hand holding the smaller man's wrists high above his head as he kissed Kasamatsu. Aomine tilted his head in order to deepen the wet and sloppy kiss, his heart pounding as he listened to the quiet moan Kasamatsu released.

Aomine pulled away, panting just as hard as Kasamatsu, who stared up at him with swollen, kissed lips. "What the fuck is happening?" He asked, still slightly breathless from the heated kiss. His grip on Kasamatsu's wrists loosened, but tightened again, feeling confused and more than slightly aroused.

Kasamatsu chuckled airily, the soft laugh sending a jolt of want through Aomine's body. "You started it." The older man said, lightly tugging on his wrists. Aomine got the hint and slowly let go despite not wanting to. "So."

"So…" Aomine blinked, suddenly feeling awkward. "Should we continue?" He asked, a small but coy grin appearing on his face. At the look Kasamatsu gave him, Aomine's grin melted into a smirk. "I'll take that as a yes." He added in a whisper, leaning forward to capture Kasamatsu's lips once more.

* * *

The last half somehow ended up going in that direction… Although when I first thought of this idea, it didn't end like that xD But this ending is better *shot* Oh, also, I think this is the shortest one yet? Hmn.

~WinterAssassin~


	10. Day 10: Bad Cop, Good Cop

**Bad Cop, Good Cop**

* * *

Cop AU. Aomine has a discussion on who is going to be the Bad Cop and the Good Cop with his new partner Kasamatsu.

* * *

"Who the fuck is this?"

That was the first thing that Aomine could possibly blurt out upon seeing his new 'partner'. The expression that graced the shorter male's face before the guy literally smacked him upside the head shocked him, making Aomine stumble back and touch his head where he was just smacked. "The hell…" He muttered darkly, eyes narrowing at the guy.

A sigh escaped from Imayoshi's mouth, his arms folding over his chest. "Honestly, Aomine. I told you that I was going to give you a new partner since you… scared away your last." Imayoshi mumbled the last part, causing Aomine to smirk at the memory.

Poor, poor Sakurai. The brunette just could not handle how Aomine was. That was why Aomine preferred to work alone and not have any partners. But apparently the station he worked at always partnered cops together, mostly because of the neighborhood they operated in.

"Anyway," Imayoshi cleared his throat, motioning to the short, black haired and steel-blue eyed man beside him. "This is Kasamatsu Yukio. He's two years older and he has been a cop longer than you have, so show him some respect."

"Are you saying that he could handle me?" Aomine snarled, glaring at Imayoshi. The chief only smiled at him, shrugging nonchalantly in the fashion that made Aomine's blood boil. The dark skinned cop scowled, eyeing up the shorter male standing next to Imayoshi. "I don't buy it."

"Believe what you want to, brat." Kasamatsu spoke, walking past Aomine in order to get to his new locker. He stripped his sweater off and placed it on the hook inside his locker, taking the uniform that Imayoshi handed him. "But we're partners now. Nothing is going to change that."

"Tch." Aomine huffed out, glaring at Kasamatsu, mentally wishing that the man would just burst into flames. Much to his dismay, his new _partner_ did not burst into flames and instead just continued to change into his uniform. Aomine looked away, intending to demand Imayoshi that he cut the shit out of partnering him with people, but then noticed the glasses-wearing man had vanished. "Damn." It took Aomine a moment to realize that Kasamatsu had asked him something but he had not been paying the new guy any attention. "Huh?"

Kasamatsu frowned, repeating his question, "How long have you been in narcotics?" He asked.

Aomine made an 'o' shape with his mouth before walking out of the room, following Kasamatsu when he left. "I guess two years and maybe… six months. Give or take another month." Aomine shrugged.

"I see. Were you always at this branch?"

"Yeah. Where were you before?"

"Kanagawa Prefecture."

"That isn't that far…"

"True. But I had to leave my previous partner just to be with your sorry ass."

"Hey," Aomine stopped walking, glaring at Kasamatsu. "You can't talk to me like that…" The blue haired man muttered in a dangerously quiet tone of voice. Kasamatsu stopped walking as well, tilting his head to the side to peer at Aomine out of his peripheral vision.

"Says who?" The steely-blue eyed cop asked, continuing forward down the hallway and towards the small rec. room.

Aomine blinked stupidly but growled quietly, " _Me_." He caught up easily to Kasamatsu, turning his head to glare down at the shorter male. "I'm the best they have here. Even Imayoshi lets me do what I want."

"Let me guess, next you're going to say something along the lines of "The only bad guys who can beat me is me", or something, right?" Aomine sputtered, halting in his steps once more. He stared at Kasamatsu, shocked and feeling somewhat suspicious of the man suddenly.

"How-" Aomine fell silent, noticing the amused smirk on Kasamatsu's face.

"I read your file. Calm down, you idiot." The raven haired cop stated, not once breaking his pace.

"Not an idiot." Aomine retorted quite childishly, frowning at Kasamatsu. He had to jog to catch up to the older male, and once he did, he noticed a small scar on the side of his cheek. Without much thought, Aomine reached forward and touched it gently, watching Kasamatsu still. "What happened here?"

"Nothing too bad," Kasamatsu muttered, glancing up at Aomine. "My old partner was being the usual idiot he was and I had to save him from some drugged out criminal."

"He pulled a knife on you, then? The criminal, I mean." At Kasamatsu's brief nod, Aomine looked away. He may do things his own way, being rash and without giving the end result much thought, but he was never injured on the field. In fact, the more he studied Kasamatsu's features, the more small scars and cuts and bruises he noticed on the man. Aomine suddenly felt dumb and out of place, but he frowned and pushed those feelings away and instead stared straight ahead of him and Kasamatsu. "You said your partner was an idiot?"

Kasamatsu snorted, "Yup." He said without missing a beat.

Aomine smirked, taking his gun out of its holster and grabbed a cloth from the table he sat down at. He began to clean his gun, for a lack of anything better to do until Imayoshi sent them out on the streets. "Did that make him the Good Cop and you the Bad Cop?"

Kasamatsu arched his eyebrow, "Not really. He _is_ an idiot and he always acts innocent and nice around his friends, but outside he is pretty cold and… drastic."

" _You're_ the Good Cop?" Aomine had a hard time believing that, considering how the older man had smacked him and insulted him. Not to mention the aura he gave off could even scare the pants off any criminals in the neighborhood.

"I can do both." Kasamatsu replied simply, shrugging. He sat down as well, staring at Aomine from across the table. "I already know you like to play _'Bad Cop'_." Kasamatsu stated, thinking back to the multiple paragraphs of information on Aomine.

Aomine scoffed, "It suits me."

"That's because you're narcissistic and arrogant." Kasamatsu quipped.

"Gee, thanks." Aomine replied dryly, cocking his gun before placing it back in its holster. There was a comfortable silence that followed, despite the insult that was thrown at Aomine previously. The dark skinned man found it kind of amusing how Kasamatsu treated him. Usually he was feared and avoided by many, his partners never lasting because they just could not stand him.

"You know, I didn't think that you were this capable of having a decent conversation."

"… _Thanks_."

* * *

Haha~ Don't you just love it when these two converse? xDD I just sit here and grin like an idiot when I write about Aomine and Kasamatsu. (Also, I think we all know who Kasamatsu's previous partner was, right? _Please tell me you do_. *slapped*)

~WinterAssassin~


	11. Day 11: Friends (with Benefits)

**Friends (with Benefits)**

* * *

Being friends with benefits didn't seem that hard at first. There was no emotions needed, no romance to worry about… But that could change over time, Aomine found this out the hard way.

* * *

"Satsuki, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Dai-chan…" Momoi frowned, petting Aomine's head which lay in her lap. She stared down at her childhood friend and looked away, biting her lip. "I told you that getting into such… _relations_ could become 'dangerous' like that."

"Shut up." Aomine grumbled, glaring at the black TV screen. "It isn't really 'dangerous'." He stated, using air quotes as he looked up at his pink haired friend.

"I know." Momoi replied, smiling. "I kinda think it's cute."

"What?" Aomine narrowed his eyes, staring at Momoi suspiciously. "What's cute, exactly?"

"Oh, nothing." She sang, giggling to herself. Aomine blanched and sat up straight, grabbing the remote control. "Just that you find yourself falling for the very person you said you would never fall for."

"I knew you were going to say that." Aomine grumbled out, moving to the next cushion on the couch, away from Momoi. The girl pouted and scotched closer to Aomine, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Get away from me, yaoi."

"Hey, yaoi is love. Yaoi-"

"-Is life. I know, you've said it about a million times already." The dark skinned male drawled out, leaning his head back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. He briefly wondered how long it would take to count all the little dots on the ceiling, but decided against trying. "I'm going to see Kasamatsu tomorrow…" Aomine stated, unsure of if he was simply reminding himself or sharing the information with Momoi.

Momoi blinked and looked up from her cellphone. She hummed in thought and tilted her head to the side, "Are you going to tell him about your feelings?"

"I don't know."

"I think it's best if you do, Dai-chan," Momoi supplied, closing her cell and placing it on the coffee table in front of them. "You don't want to keep something important bottled up like that. You don't want it to go wrong in the end, right?"

"Right…" Aomine mumbled, not entirely paying attention to Momoi as he was absorbed with thinking what exactly he would tell Kasamatsu tomorrow.

Honestly, Aomine did not even know how he got into this… _arrangement_ with the Kaijou captain. He knew at first all he felt was lust and desire and all that, but that was just him. He actually had no idea why Kasamatsu had agreed to it, he honestly did not seem like the person to be friends with him… with benefits, especially.

' _Technically… Are we even friends?_ ' The blue haired teen was beginning to question _that_ part of the equation. He supposed it did not matter, in the end because sexual attraction was different than romantic, after all. The pair, before beginning _whatever_ it was, had agreed that no feelings should come between them, mostly because Kasamatsu insisted that it would ruin things during games and such. Aomine had agreed, of course, because at the time, he had absolutely no romantic interest in Kasamatsu, it was simply… physical.

The dark skinned teenager groaned and rubbed his eyes, leaning forward as he forced himself to think of anything other than the black haired Kaijou captain that seemed to always occupy his thoughts. Momoi silently studied her friend and smiled slowly. "Don't worry, Dai-chan. I'm sure Kasamatsu-san feels the same way. I don't think he would go into this half-heartedly, right?"

"Yeah…" Aomine blinked, realizing that Momoi did have a minor point. After all, even though their relationship was physical, it still took Aomine a while to get Kasamatsu used to it. The older teen did not even let him touch him during their first meeting. It was odd, but kind of cute. ' _Maybe it's the shit like that that I slowly started to like him…_ ' Just thinking of the word _like_ made Aomine's cheeks flush, causing him to sigh.

"Dai-chan," Momoi's soft voice calling him pulled him from his mind, and he blinked at her questioningly. "I'm gonna go home now! Don't forget to finish your homework." With a small smile, the cheery girl grabbed the few things she had brought with her to Aomine's house and skipped out of the living room, saying goodbye on her way out.

"Later." Aomine waved her off, wondering exactly what his homework was. He did not remember, since his mind had been occupied with other things at the time… "Shit." Aomine cursed, thinking that he was in some deep trouble – relationship wise.

Would his decision to tell Kasamatsu end badly? Or would it be the best decision that Aomine could possibly make?

* * *

The next day, Aomine woke up around 11:00 AM. Or, technically, he had woken up at 4:56, but he dozed off only to wake up nearly 40 minutes later. He continued the pattern of dozing off and waking up, until he finally and fully stayed awake at 11:00. He figured he might as well stay away since Kasamatsu was going to stop by around 2:00.

Aomine showered and got dressed, making himself look presentable. He glanced around his room, deciding that he may as well make his room presentable, as well. After he finished tidying up, Aomine went downstairs into the kitchen and found a note from his parents. His mother had left for work early in the morning and his father was busy catching criminals, being a cool, bad-ass cop right about now. The dark skinned teen tossed the note into the garbage and rummaged through the fridge for something light and easy to make.

After making his food, he ate it slowly, watching the minute hand tick away slowly, watching the seconds turn into minutes. Needless to say, waiting those three hours felt like waiting an entire day.

When the clock finally struck 2:00, Aomine got up and peered out the window, a sudden wave of nerves rushing through him. Beginning to have second thoughts, Aomine did not even notice the figure approaching his door, nor did he hear the faint scuffle of shoes on the steps until a loud, clear knock against his door sounded.

Aomine froze but quickly snapped out of it and went to the front door. He opened it and stared down at Kasamatsu, whose cheeks were flushed from the chilly air outside. For winter, it was quite cold out but at least there was no snow. Aomine let the older teen in and stared at the redness of Kasamatsu's nose, fighting the urge to kiss it. _Now was not the time for that_ , he told himself. "Hey." Aomine greeted.

"Hey." Kasamatsu offered the taller male a small smile, taking his shoes off as well as un-wrapping the scarf from his neck. "You look tired." He commented, staring up at Aomine.

"Do I? I mean, I didn't sleep well…"

"What's wrong?" Kasamatsu asked, sounding worried. "You're being more talkative than usual, and I know that you're nervous and you need to tell me something important, I can sense it."

"You can?" Aomine could not help but be slightly impressed by that. He forgot about his nerves for a second, just taking in the shorter male's appearance. "But… I guess I do need to talk to you."

"I know." Kasamatsu replied simply, putting his jacket on the arm rest of the couch. He sat down and looked at Aomine expectantly. Aomine stared at him before cluing in. He took a seat next to the third year and cleared his throat. "Is it… about us?" Kasamatsu asked, peering at Aomine, looking quite curious and distraught at the same time.

"Yeah. Actually… I- I've been thinking that… This whole… benefits thing isn't going to work out."

"Oh, okay…" Kasamatsu nodded slowly, waiting patiently for Aomine to continue, once he noticed that Aomine seemed to be struggling to get something else out, as well.

Aomine continued, his cheeks darkening somewhat, "It's because… I've been feeling things I shouldn't be feeling… And the arrangement was that there was supposed to be no feelings at all, and-"

" _That's_ what you're worried about?" Kasamatsu interrupted him, blinking in surprise. Aomine stopped and nodded dumbly, confused as to why Kasamatsu chuckled. "Did you really think you could go into this without feeling things, you idiot?" The raven haired teen reached up and patted Aomine's head, smiling.

"I know I said those things, but that was because I was a little bit more than wary of you, at first." Kasamatsu stated honestly, lowering his gaze from Aomine's royal blue orbs to his lap. "I just wanted to see if you knew what you wanted, coming into this…" He explained, looking back at Aomine.

"You… did?" Aomine was still having a hard time comprehending this, but at least it looked like Kasamatsu did not hate him, or run away from him. Or reject him harshly like he thought he would. Despite the result being kind of expected, Aomine realized that it _was_ something the captain of Kaijou would do, giving who he was. "Wait… So you know I like you, right?" Aomine asked, frowning.

Kasamatsu nodded, "Yup." He replied. "And I… I like you, too. It wasn't at first but over time you just seemed to grow on me, despite your arrogant attitude." He quipped, smirking when Aomine huffed.

The first year looked away from Kasamatsu, the heat never leaving his face once, "Does that mean… We're together, or something?"

"… If you want to be." Kasamatsu answered, staring at Aomine curiously.

Aomine nodded quickly, the heat on his cheeks amplifying, "I want to be."

* * *

I was tempted to make this a two-part thing. Post the first part today (the top half between the space in the middle xD) and then the latter half tomorrow. But I decided against it, in the end. Obviously. (That way you get more AoKasa? Lol) Also, awkward and blushy Aomine is weird. But cute. 8D

~WinterAssassin~


	12. Day 12: Pack

**Pack**

* * *

Werewolf AU. Kasamatsu was abandoned when he was just a baby. Aomine was a stray werewolf who forgot how to turn human again.

* * *

 _The soft echo of a baby's cries roused Aomine from his sleep. His ears twitched, turning in the direction of the baby's wails. Aomine was confused. Why would he here a baby, so far out into the forest? It did not make any sense. Unless…_

 _Aomine got up on all fours and padded out of the small cave he claimed as his home and sniffed the air. He faintly caught the scent of the kid and had a mental battle on whether or not he should check it out. Maybe the kid got lost? Or, can baby's walk? Is it even a baby? How old is it? Boy? Girl?_

 _The dark blue werewolf shook his head, royal blue orbs darting to the moon high up in the sky. He stared at the glittering stars and huffed out in annoyance. He pawed at the ground, digging a slight hole as he continued his internal battle. Finally, after about five minutes, he left. The werewolf decided that he may as well go check it out, to answer his many question as well as maybe do something about it because he believed he would have a hard time going back to sleep from the constant desperate and lonesome cries._

 _Aomine ventured forward, his ears twitching as he got closer and closer to the sound of the cries. He padded up and stopped in front of a small bundle, wrapped up in a soft, fleecy blue blanket. Aomine tilted his head, for a moment wondering why a blanket was crying, but then shook his head and mentally called himself an idiot. He gently pawed the blanket, moving part of it to unravel the small body underneath._

 _A baby, not even a year old, was laying there. He (yeah, Aomine checked) stopped his crying tantrum and just let out soft whimpers, sniffling up at Aomine. The baby did not look afraid, but more curious of the new appearance._

 _Aomine awkwardly shuffled on his paws, staring down at the little human. He looked around and closed his eyes, trying to shift back into his human form. Unfortunately, nothing happened, and Aomine cursed. The werewolf forgot his rage when the baby hiccuped and giggled, causing Aomine to look down at the soft and tousled black locks of hair and those shining, steel-blue eyes that reflected the stars high in the sky. The human baby blinked up at him, tilting his head before letting out another giggle, reaching up slowly with such tiny hands._

 _Aomine narrowed his eyes for a moment, sniffing the hands. The little fingers poked his nose and Aomine jolted back, shaking his head from the tickle. That only caused the kid to start giggling all over again, making Aomine's heart ache in a strange way. His gaze stayed on the small bundle and he looked away, smelling the air. There was a faint scent of another human, probably the one who had left the baby here, abandoning it._

 _The werewolf vaguely wondered how or why someone could do such a thing. To leave a small, innocent and fragile baby to die out in the woods where no one would find it? It was cruel, and painful – mostly because it reminded Aomine of how he ended up living in the wild._

' _I'll take care of you...' Aomine promised, curling around the small baby, laying his head next to the baby's._

* * *

A soft rustling noise woke Aomine up. He blinked his eyes tiredly and looked to see Kasamatsu sitting next to him. ' _I didn't expect to see him this soon._ ' Aomine thought as he let out a faint grunt in greeting. Kasamatsu smiled and petted his head, knowing Aomine hated being treated like some lap-dog.

Aomine growled, not wanting to admit that being petted actually felt pretty nice. He moved away after he had enough and stood up slowly; leaning forward on his front paws and stretched. He yawned and moved to nuzzle against the human teenager, practically an adult by now. ' _Why'd you have to leave?_ ' Aomine wondered, sitting next to the human. The midnight blue colored werewolf studied Kasamatsu, figuring that the wilderness was not exactly the proper place to raise a human. Then again, Aomine has been out here ever since he could remember. He was half-wolf and half-human, so he grew up hunting for his own food, making his own neat little den in a small cave, granted that he completely forgot how to turn back human since he has kept this form for longer than two decades.

"My foster parents wanted to get me a cat, so I wouldn't be so lonely while they were overseas with work," Kasamatsu stated, eyeing Aomine for his reaction. Aomine's head whipped in his direction, his royal blue eyes wide at the prospect. Kasamatsu chuckled and scratched behind Aomine's ear. "I know how much you hate cats and, well, felines – so I declined the offer." At that, Aomine felt himself relax, and he let a faint growl of approval out.

"Besides, I already have someone to keep me company." Aomine blinked, looking up at the teenager.

' _Yukio has someone?_ ' The thought made Aomine somewhat sad, realizing that he would not see the human as much anymore.

Kasamatsu arched his eyebrow, studying the werewolf's sullen posture. "Idiot – It's you." He said, clearing up any confusion that was there. Aomine stared, suddenly feeling like he really was an idiot but covered it up by turning away and swatting Kasamatsu with his tail, not wanting to admit that it made him happy that Kasamatsu wanted to by around him. Kasamatsu leaned against the big werewolf, sighing. "I wish you could talk."

' _I can… I just wish you could hear me._ ' Aomine replied in thought, despite knowing the human would never hear him. Not unless… he shifted. Aomine growled, ' _I just_ can't _. It's too hard and I don't even know where to start._ ' He told himself, angry that he had spent so long in this form to survive that he has forgotten how to be human again.

Aomine glanced up at the starry night sky, noticing how similar it was to when he first met Kasamatsu. His eyes moved back down the human who seemed to be star gazing as well, a soft smile on his features. ' _I'll do anything to protect you, Yukio._ ' Aomine promised once more, closing his eyes as he lay next to the human. There was no harm in trying over and over again to shift, after all.

* * *

So… Cute…. _Nghk_ \- *dies* Aomine better re-learn to shift back into his human form. xD

~Winter Assassin~


	13. Day 13: Boy Next Door

**Boy Next Door**

* * *

Kid AU. Aomine is 7 years old when he is dragged to their new neighbor's house by his parents. There, he meets Kasamatsu, a 5 year old boy.

* * *

"Daiki, fix your tie, please."

"Why do I even have to wear a tie?" Aomine asked, pouting up at his mother. "It's just next door." He grumbled, more too himself than his mother as she sighed and fixed his tie for him.

"I know it's next door. But we got to leave good impressions, right? Besides, I believe they have a son around your age, maybe a little bit younger." Aomine perked up at that. It _would_ be nice to hang out with an actual boy for once, since all he ever did was be forced to play with Satsuki's dollies. At least he got the satisfaction of ripping their heads off.

"I get to play with him?" He asked, blinking his wide, blue eyes at his mother. His mom laughed and patted his head. "Of course, sweetie." She said, smiling. Aomine's father came down the stairs, grumbling about his tie as he tried to loop it properly. His mother arched her delicate eyebrow and helped him with it. "I swear – you boys and your ties." She chided, smoothing the wrinkle out of her blouse.

"Ready?" Aomine's father asked, looking at his wife before looking down at Aomine. Aomine nodded and opened the door. He ran outside and stared up at the large house next to his, where a big moving truck was still parked at. The 7 year old grinned, looking back at his parents exiting their house. He ran across the grass of their neighbor's lawn, ignoring the scolding from his mother and stopped in front of the door. He waited for his parents to walk all the way around on the sidewalk and up the small paved path and end up beside him, before pushing the doorbell five times.

Aomine smiled cheekily when his mother swatted his hand away from the button and cleared her throat when footsteps approached the door. The door swung open and a young woman with long, silky black hair stood there. She looked surprised at first, but smiled when she realized the neighbor's had come to greet them. "Hello." She said politely, smiling.

Aomine watched as his mother proceeded to introduce herself, as well as his father and him, make small talk with the other woman before she too introduced herself. He looked away, beginning to feel bored from the exchange until a form caught his attention. Aomine blinked and tilted his head, noticing a kid shorter than him venture behind the other woman's leg, gripping the fabric of her pants.

"Ah, this is Yukio." The woman said, patting the kid's head lovingly. The kid flushed and hid behind her even more, shyly waving his hand in a greeting. Aomine listened to his more coo from the 'cute and adorableness', but he just stared at the kid. "He'll be 6 in 8 months, won't you, Yukio?"

"Wait." Aomine interrupted, holding his hand up. "That's a boy?"

"Daiki!" His mother hissed, swatting his head softly. Yukio's mother blinked in surprise before she started giggling. "I already told you that he was a boy, remember?" Aomine's mother whispered to him, huffing. "I'm so sorry, Kasamatsu-san. And to you too, Yukio-kun."

The younger Kasamatsu just looked up at Aomine's mother shyly, nodding slowly. "I- It's okay…" He stuttered out, cheeks still rosy from all the attention on him.

"Well, I'm sure Daiki would love to play with you, Yukio-kun." Aomine looked at his mother sharply, glaring at her. She ignored him and ushered him inside, taking his father and dragging him with her as the three headed to the kitchen, leaving Aomine alone with Kasamatsu.

"… Hey." Aomine finally said, feeling somewhat awkward around the slightly younger boy. He scratched his cheek and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno." Kasamatsu replied, his steely-blue orbs moving from Aomine to the floor in thought. "I could show you my room." He suggested quietly, blinking at Aomine rather innocently. Aomine stared at him before shrugging and motioning for him to move.

Kasamatsu ventured up the stairs slowly; looking back every few steps just to be sure that Aomine was following him. Once he made it to his room, he pushed the door wide open and strolled inside. Aomine walked in after the younger boy and arched his eyebrow. "Why do you have a bunch of dumb books and stuff?"

"Le- Learning to read and write."

"Why?"

"… ?" Kasamatsu stared at him, confused. Aomine rolled his eyes and plopped himself down on Kasamatsu's bed. He picked up a book and flipped through it, staring at the pictures before tossing it back on the bed. "Don't you have any games or something?" He asked, going through a box filled with crayons and pieces of paper.

"Go fish?"

"I mean video games." Aomine stated, looking at Kasamatsu weirdly. "Are you like, deprived?"

Kasamatsu shook his head, "No…?" He answered. Kasamatsu walked over to Aomine and clambered up onto his bed. He sat next to the older boy and swung his legs off his bed, grabbing one of his favorite books. "Can you read?" He asked, blinking innocently up at Aomine as he offered the book to him.

"… Mostly." Aomine answered, looking away. He glanced back to see Kasamatsu holding the book in front of his face, staring at him as if silently asking him to read with him. Aomine twitched but gave in a few seconds later. "Fine." He huffed, taking the book from the other boy's hands.

He flipped it open and eyed the picture of some cartoon-ish drawing of a little boy holding a basketball in his hands. "Do you like basketball?" Aomine asked, raising his eyebrow at the younger boy next to him. Kasamatsu tore his gaze from the picture and nodded, smiling shyly. Aomine smirked, thinking that the kid was not going to be all that bad to hang around with, "Me too. I'm gonna be the best basketball player when I'm older." He stated, puffing out his chest.

Kasamatsu stared up at Aomine with wonder in his eyes, "The best?" He repeated in a whisper – as if already picturing some face-less older version of Aomine standing under the spotlights in the middle of a basketball court, holding up an orange basketball in his hands for the whole stadium to see.

"Definitely the best." Aomine nodded, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you're gonna play, then you gotta train hard to keep up with me. I mean, I'm already pretty good at it."

"O- Okay." Kasamatsu nodded quickly, squeezing his small fingers into a fist. He clenched the fabric of his shorts, looking back down at the book and staring at the picture once more. "I'll tra- train hard." He promised.

* * *

This will be known as that oneshot in which Kasamatsu is younger than Aomine. But seriously, kid!Kasa is so cute *u* Even though he's only 5, he still studies. xD He's still such a responsible senpai~

~WinterAssassin~


	14. Day 14: Robbers

**Robbers**

* * *

Criminal AU. One chose the life of crime while the other was forced into it. When these two criminals meet at the same bank they were both going to rob, what will happen exactly?

* * *

Aomine Daiki grew up in a broken household. He was barely cared for by his parents; his father lost his job as a police officer and got into drinking because of it while his mother ignored him and his father, before splitting. It was no wonder that he turned out the way he is to this day – stealing food and anything that is worth some money, robbing small places like corner stores and grocery stores. He needed the money, at least. It was not like he did it for the sheer hell of it, so it did not make him entirely bad, right?

The dark skinned teenager knew that there were alternatives, like leaving his good-for-nothing father or getting a job of his own – but in a way, robbing small grocers and stealing was kind of fun. It gave him a rush and a feeling of accomplishment, if that made any sense at all. It put food on the table and paid the rent for the roof over his head, paid for the electric bills, the hot water, and the internet and land line…

And it may have been Aomine's own little way and getting back at his father; a man who believed in the law, but hardly upheld it even since his downward spiral in life.

However, stealing and robbing small stores hardly felt fulfilling anymore. He was used to it, and the teenager was pretty sure that they were used to seeing his clown mask, hidden underneath a large hood. In the end, he was tired of such small and easy jobs – Aomine wanted something more difficult, something that was a challenge.

So that was why Aomine decided he was going to rob a bank.

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio grew up in a wonderful household. He had two caring parents who loved him and his brothers, caring for them. That is, until one winter day when the road was too icy and had caused the car to spin out of control and crash into another car. His father had died upon impact while his mother suffered major injuries, only lasting a few hours before she followed after his dad. His younger brother, 13 years old, had only gotten minor injuries, nothing too bad and their youngest brother, 4 years old, only appeared to have a few cuts and bruises. Kasamatsu himself had minor injuries as well, but it was nothing he could not handle.

With both parents dead, needing to feed and care for his brothers and a hospital bill as big as the Earth, Kasamatsu had to resort to petty theft and crimes such as stealing food and money. He hardly did it, only when they really needed to. He never would have had to if his parent's family offered to take his brothers in, or do something at least… It was something that Kasamatsu was not proud of, but something he had to do – in order for the good of his brothers, the only two who he now could call his family.

Lately, the food was running low and school was beginning to get hectic, exams and studying and practice and games all seemed to be too much for Kasamatsu and his brothers. But, he would not relent, and he would push himself. He just needed a little money, so he could send his brothers to school and pay for the food as well as the roof over their heads. To keep them warm, healthy, and safe; that is his job as their older brother, the only adult figure they had left.

So that was why Kasamatsu decided he was going to rob a bank.

* * *

Aomine's plan was perfect.

He chose the perfect bank; a small one that was pretty far from any police stations, as well as his house. The bank had no security guards during the day, but there was one to check on things during the night time when the bank was closed. He only stayed for half an hour, leaving before returning a few hours later to check up again. Aomine had studied this particular guard's schedule and adjusted his full-proof plans to it. There was nothing that could go wrong, he figured.

When he entered through the side door meant for employee's (he had snagged one of their key cards), he walked into the bank and laughed to himself quietly. He glanced up at the cameras planted around the bank, for such situations as these, but Aomine had already taken care of those. They were playing on a loop, showing previous footage from nearly a week ago. All he had to do was waltz on over to the vault where all the money was kept and key in the code, pack as much as he could fit and then split.

Aomine took the large duffel bag off his shoulder and tossed it next to the vault door. He grabbed the slip of paper and lifted the creepy clown mask he liked to wear on such occasions and eyed the code he was supposed to input. He stared at the numbers and wet his lips, positive that the combination of numbers he had scrawled on the paper were in fact the right ones. In order. He was sure of it – he had double checked _three_ times. The weight of the job and the paranoia was beginning to set in, his heart pounding as he slowly realized that he could go to jail for quite a while if he was caught.

The dark blue haired teenager scoffed – _If_ he was caught. But he had never been caught before and he took extra, careful, and more thought-out steps in order for this robbery. Pushing aside his worry, Aomine reached up and began to type in the code. The faint sound of a gun clicking from somewhere behind him, on his left made him freeze.

 _Shit._

Aomine slowly turned when he felt a tap against his shoulder, tense and heart racing in his chest, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Obviously Aomine expected to see the security guard, doing his check up early instead of the usual time for some reason, but no – what met his eyes was a _kitsune_ mask. He cocked his head and stared.

The one in the mask did the same, tilting his head ever so slightly as he lowered the gun slowly, as if debating whether he should or not. "Who are you?" Aomine asked, cursing himself for his shaky-sounding voice. The other masked guy reached forward and took Aomine's clown mask off his head and studied it, before a faint snort of laughter came from him. Aomine's cheeks went hot, suddenly feeling like an idiot for picking such a mask. It was funny, after all. And he knew many people hated clowns, so that just added to the whole experience.

The stranger in the kitsune mask removed his own mask and stared at Aomine with steely-blue eyes, shining from the moonlight pooling in from the windows. "Why would I tell you my name?"

"Why not?" Aomine shot back, snatching his clown mask from the guy. "Are you… Do you-"

"I'm not a security guard, if that's what you're asking." The guy replied, inspecting the kitsune mask in his hands. "I'm pretty sure that I'm here for the exact same thing that _you're_ here for."

"Seriously? The money?" Aomine asked, shocked. What the actual _fuck_? How could someone else pick the exact same day as him to rob the exact same bank at the exact same time? _Or_ … Did Aomine pick at the same time as- Aomine shook his head, his thoughts spiraling around his mind. "Uh…" He scratched the back of his head, suddenly not knowing what to do.

Kasamatsu took a few steps back and eyed the large vault, crossing his arms over his chest. "Aren't you going to open it up?"

"Right." Aomine nodded, looking at the numbers before he continued to punch them in. Just as he thought, the order of numbers he had scrawled down was right – and the vault opened. He took a few steps back as the door slowly opened itself, automatically. Aomine stared at all the money, finding himself smirking. "So… Are you going to take some?" He asked, remembering the strange guy behind him. He turned and noticed the stranger had his mask back up, holding Aomine's clown mask up to him.

"Yeah…" The guy with the kitsune mask replied, albeit hesitantly. Aomine took the offered mask and slipped it over his head, grabbing his duffel bag a moment later. "It's not like a want to, though." Kitsune-guy offered quietly, as if stating that would justify his actions.

Aomine stopped, feeling like he was in the sort of situation he was in. "Yeah." Aomine replied, nodding slowly. "I kind of need the money, too. I didn't really want to at first; it was the only thing I could think of at the time… But now I kind of like it. The rush and not being caught."

"One day you will get caught." The guy replied, snorting at Aomine. Aomine just shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Going to report me to the police?" Aomine snarled, suddenly wary of the stranger as he piled large chunks of money into his duffel. Kitsune scoffed, and Aomine could practically feel the eye roll from the guy.

"I'd be stupid if I did that." The guy replied, tossing a small backpack onto the ground next to Aomine's duffel. He took a little, apparently what he thought would last him a while until he could find something else, maybe do something better than resort to stealing. Aomine watched him zip his bag up before slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm Yukio."

"Given name?" Aomine questioned, arching his eyebrow. "Is that how we're doing this?" He asked, smirking.

"Maybe I don't need you knowing my family name." Yukio retorted, elbowing Aomine in the rib cage. Aomine grunted and rubbed his ribs, glaring down at the other male.

"I'm Daiki, then."

"I see."

A silence fell between the two before Yukio walked out of the vault, humming a faint song that Aomine recognized from a children's show. "You have a kid?" He asked, sounding surprised.

Yukio whipped back, Aomine imagining his steel-blue orbs were wide behind his mask. "I heard that song before, that's all." Aomine added, knowing it was the answer to the question Yukio wanted to ask.

"It's… Not my kid – my brothers." Yukio corrected as he spoke quietly, leaning against the wall as he tilted his head at Aomine. "I'm doing this for them."

"Isn't that heroic of you?" Aomine asked sarcastically.

"Not at all." Yukio replied firmly, a hint of amusement in the tone of his voice. "Then why are you here? Other than feeling a rush." He added in the last part, smirking underneath his kitsune mask.

"Myself, I guess." Aomine replied. "I need to eat, sleep… Live." He shrugged nonchalantly; zipping his duffel bag closed and swung it over his shoulder, grunting from the weight of it. "I could probably find a job, but this is much more fun than I thought it was."

"So you prefer to be a… criminal?"

"I guess so."

"Good luck with that." Yukio said, walking away from Aomine. Aomine stared at the kitsune guy's retreating form before marching forward and grabbing his wrist, stopping him.

"You aren't exactly any better, are you?" Aomine asked icily, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm only doing this because I have to. Bills and food cost a ton, _you should know_." Yukio retorted, pulling his wrist free from Aomine's grip. "Once things are caught up and I've paid the hospital bills off, then I can finally concentrate on finding a proper job so I could take proper care of my siblings."

"Hospital?"

"…"

"Did your-"

"Maybe they did. What of it?"

The tone of Yukio's voice made Aomine feel bad suddenly. He awkwardly looked away and shrugged, shifting the weight of the duffel bag so it did not cut off the circulation in his arm. "My mom split and my dad only spends what's left of his money on booze." He stated weakly, wondering why he was telling this guy anything.

Yukio tilted his head up at him, and Aomine wished he could read the male's expression but that dang mask was in the way. He was quiet, too, so it was not like Aomine could hear any emotion in his voice, either. Another minute passed before Yukio lifted his mask, staring up at Aomine with an unreadable expression. "I'm sorry." He whispered, breaking eye contact with Aomine a moment later.

The shorter male pulled the mask back down and turned around, "The security guard should be coming soon. You should go." He stated. Aomine blinked and nodded slowly, turning to close the vault door. When he turned back to face Yukio, the kitsune-mask wearing guy was gone.

"Tch… _Foxes_." Aomine spat out, despite the growing smirk on his face. He sure hoped that he would run into this _Yukio_ again, sometime soon.

* * *

If only I knew more about robbing banks, then I could probably give you a better story. xD Sadly, I do not. So don't arrest me D;

ALSO. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It makes me really happy! :D I'm glad there are people who enjoy AoKasa~ (and to Guest8: Heh. Of course I shall do something about Kasa's knee-socks. I'd be an abomination _not_ to write something about it xDD)

~WinterAssassin~


	15. Day 15: Heroes

**Heroes**

* * *

Superhero AU. Kasamatsu is the first _human_ ever to be accepted into their little superhero group and Aomine comes to terms with his feelings for the human.

* * *

Aomine has powers most people wish they had: super speed, super strength, and the Zone. Kasamatsu had no powers at all; but had the skills that many still wished they had: Intelligence, strength, agility, and not to mention possibly the best hand-to-hand combat experience.

This was why Aomine could not understand how simple it seemed, the way that Kasamatsu had him pinned down in a matter of minutes, cuffed with his face pushed into the cold, hard ground of the training area.

"Fuck." Aomine cursed quietly, his breath hitching as Kasamatsu moved his cuffed hand higher up his back, a brief flash of pain shooting up his arm. He wiggled, trying to loosen the grip of the older teen, but Kasamatsu would not let go. Eventually, he stopped struggling when he realized that no matter how much he did, Kasamatsu would not relent. If he went too far, Kasamatsu might even break his arm. Maybe.

"Watch your language, brat." Kasamatsu scolded him softly, finally letting go and easily pushing himself off of Aomine who was still face-first on the floor. He dusted his clothing off and pulled the key out of his pocket. "Do you want this?"

Aomine gave him a look, which made Kasamatsu smile. The older teen threw the key far away, towards the corner of the room. "The hell-" Aomine began, but was cut off when Kasamatsu rolled him over onto his back, so he was facing him.

"Do you think you can get out of those cuffs?" He asked quietly, sounding unsure at first. Aomine arched his eyebrow, wondering if this was one of his stupid training-tests that he liked doing. Moving so fast that he started to vibrate would be able to get him out of those handcuffs, and possible through the floor if he did it right. But speeding molecules like that was not something Aomine could do… at least, _not yet_.

"Maybe with some practice." Aomine replied, not wanting to say flat out that _no, he couldn't_. He kept his scowl in place, looking anywhere but the other boy. "Can you?" Immediately, Aomine regretted asking his question. He knew Kasamatsu could do it; he's seen him do it, after all. Somehow picking the lock on the handcuffs, although Aomine had no idea where he got the small pick from. As if to humor him, Kasamatsu did not reply, only smiled and crouched next to Aomine.

"I'll be back later." He announced simply before standing straight up. Aomine practically zipped into an upright position, tugging at his wrists to try and free his hands. He opened his mouth, about to complain and bitch at Kasamatsu, but the human teenager just looked at him, eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line. Aomine's complaint never left his lips as he watched the steely-blue eyed boy walk away and leave him alone in the room. Or, at least, he _thought_ he was alone.

"Aomine-kun."

Aomine jolted, falling back on his cuffed hands, wincing from the pain as he turned to look at the shadow of their team. "Tetsu! I _swear-_ " His threat was cut off when he noticed Kuroko dangling the small silver key in his fingers, a smug looking smile on the pale boy's face.

"I saw the whole thing, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, tilting his head down at his friend and crime-fighting, ass-kicking team mate.

Aomine scoffed, "Of course you did." He muttered out, rolling just slightly so his weight was not on his hands. He ignored the pain of the metal handcuffs, digging into his wrists and biting at his skin, observing Kuroko who appeared to be staring at the small key to Aomine's freedom. Of course he had been watching. Kuroko was always watching someone. He could go invisible for ages, and now one would know he was there, waiting and watching silently and patiently. "Hey," He spoke suddenly, watching as Kuroko's light blue orbs moved in his direction. "Are you gonna free me now?"

Kuroko looked away, appearing to think about it, making Aomine curse mentally. "No. I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. But Kasamatsu-san told me not to interfere with your training."

"Bull _shit-_ " Before he could continue, Kuroko showed him his phone, a text from the older human saying exactly that. Aomine growled in frustration and pulled and thrashed about until he got too tired and in pain to care. He watched Kuroko watch him, suddenly feeling like he was under inspection. He looked away and glared at the wall. "I hate him." He muttered quietly, voice wavering as he evened out his breathing from his strain.

Kuroko arched his eyebrow. "Do you?" He asked, sounding slightly amused. Aomine frowned at that, looking away. Kuroko's faint smirk widened as he turned away, studying the key in his hand. "Even though Kasamatsu-san is human, he is still pretty strong and fast."

"Not as strong or fast like me." Aomine retorted.

"True," Kuroko nodded, "But he is smarter than you, Aomine-kun."

" _Tch_."

"He's also more emotionally prepared than you, for anything. He can get us out of a situation in a matter of seconds with that quick-thinking brain of his. He even outmatches Akashi-kun in that aspect." Aomine tensed, knowing that that was a sensitive subject for _everyone._

Someone being better than _Akashi_ was something no one liked, especially Akashi. The only reason the others did not like someone being better than Akashi, Aomine especially, was because Akashi would always take his anger out on them; sending them on difficult missions or simply banning them from doing _anything_. Or worst of all, acting as maid – being forced to clean up after everyone and everything.

"Your point?" Aomine stressed out, just wanting Kuroko to spit out whatever he was getting at. Hearing Kuroko say how _awesome_ and _talented_ and _epic_ Kasamatsu was compared to them, a group of some of the best teenaged _metahumans_ who existed, was beginning to get on his nerves. Yet, at the same time, he felt somehow proud that they could have such a person, such a _pure_ and normal human, with no super powers at all, on their team.

Kuroko clearing his throat pulled Aomine's attention back to his friend, looking up at him quizzically. "My point is that you need to realize your feelings for Kasamatsu-san."

Aomine sputtered, nearly choking on his own spit as he tried to speak; only nothing could come out but choked and odd-sounding gargling noises. He stopped trying to speak and briefly wondered if Kuroko had some sort of spell over him, a power they never knew he had, but no, he didn't. Taking a shaky breath, Aomine spoke, quietly at first, "I don't have any feelings." He whispered.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, walking towards the door of their large training room. "Keep telling yourself that, Aomine-kun. It isn't exactly a secret that you _stare_ at him and stuff." Aomine balked at that, turning his glare to the ceiling.

"I don't _stare_." He responded icily. "And I don't know what _stuff_ you're referring to."

"I could say it-"

"No." Aomine glared at Kuroko, wanting nothing more than to get out of the restrains and 'spar' with his fellow metahuman. "I don't have feelings." The dark skinned teenager repeated, sitting up slowly, painfully.

Kuroko only smiled at him, not in a mocking way, but in that – _I'm your best friend, Aomine-kun. I'm always on your side –_ kind of way. Aomine grumbled to himself and looked away, not wanting to see that smile any longer than needed, else he start getting all confused about his 'apparent feelings' for the only pure human on the team.

 _Damn._ He was already beginning to get confused. He inwardly cursed Tetsu, thinking that the blue haired metahuman did this on purpose, to get the gears in his brain turning and to make him _think_ about the pure human.

Okay, so… Maybe he _did_ like him. Just a little bit, though. The human was not really anything special, after all. He held no powers like they did. The only good thing was that his 'hero-persona' outfit consisted of a tight-fitting, black and blue body suit that seemed to hug just the right places, especially right where- Aomine quickly shook his head, chasing the thoughts and images out of his mind as his cheeks burned.

He looked around hastily, noticing that Kuroko had left. That, or he simply went into shadow mode and disappeared from sight again, watching Aomine from somewhere in the room, amused and silent. The thought made Aomine paranoid but at the same time feel more motivated to get out of the restraining handcuffs. After all, if he did, then maybe Kasamatsu would praise him.

* * *

I wrote criminal-related stuff yesterday, so I decided to go with heroes today~ Also, may or may not have gotten that vibrating-out-of-handcuffs thing from a certain Kid Flash and/or Impulse. OTL Sorry, I've been reading too many Young Justice fics (mostly to do with Dick…. _Lemme rephrase that_. "Mostly to do with Robin." 8D Keheheh~)

Also, if anyone got confused with the metahuman and pure human things, I'll just say that metahuman is still 'human' with super powers and the like (at least, this is what my dear neighbor google told me lol), and by pure human, I mean that Kasamatsu is 100% human with no super powers what so ever. :D

~WinterAssassin~


	16. Day 16: Boyfriend

**Boyfriend**

* * *

Aomine runs into Kaijou's captain and notices that he is being harassed by a group of middle-aged men.

* * *

Aomine walked through the mall, feeling completely bored as hell as he ventured past a series of stores, people, and of course, more stores and people. He held a small bag in his hand, a simple anniversary gift he got for his parents because secretly he knew that it was something they have been wanting for a while. They just never bothered telling _him_ , but when they get their gift, they will be ecstatic with him. Thus, Aomine probably would not get grounded for quite a while. See? Logic.

The dark blue haired male figured that he should head home now, since he finished what he came here to do in the first place, and was about to walk in the direction of the nearest exit, but stopped when he caught a figure out of the corner of his eyes. Aomine turned his head and raised his eyebrow, noticing Kaijou's captain whoever-he-was standing inside some music store Aomine heard Satsuki talk about many times before, looking at different CD's.

Or, rather – he was _trying_ to look at the CD's displayed in front of him. Aomine rolled his eyes, seeing that the third year, Kise's senpai (it was Kasamatsu, wasn't it?), was being harassed by what looked like a group of older guys. They appeared to be in their late 30's, maybe somewhere in the middle, and just flat out _drunk_. Judging from their flushed faces and stumbling posture, Aomine deducted that they must be pretty hammered, especially to hit on some highschool student that was a _guy_.

Don't get Aomine wrong – he had no problem with gay people. Heck, he was pretty sure that Kise was gay for the poor captain currently getting harassed. Speaking of which, since when did he end up walking in the captain's direction?

"Hey," Aomine greeted coldly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, letting the bag dangle from his wrist. The older men turned towards him, giving him a brief look before half of the little group of drunkards turned back to Kasamatsu. Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance, pushing past (not too nicely) a few of the guys and towards the captain, who appeared to look a mixture of freaked out, annoyed, and surprised. Aomine used the latter to his advantage and swung his arm around the member of Kaijou and sneered at the group of guys. "Back off." He hissed out dangerously, a dark and firm glare on his face.

The group of drunks all stared at him, one even daring to step (or rather, stumble) closer to them and moved to reach up to touch Kasamatsu, but Aomine smacked his hand away, staring him down coldly. "Who're you?" The middle aged man asked in a slur, his eyes squinting from behind his large glasses.

"His _boyfriend_." Aomine stated before he could even think of saying anything. A moment of silence passed, and a trickle of sweat slid down Aomine's forehead, Aomine now fully aware of what he just said. He felt his cheeks heat up but he kept his glare and frown in place, grip tightening around Kaijou's captain. "Don't make me repeat myself." He whispered, voice teetering on the edge of venomous.

The group of intoxicated middle-aged men all grumbled to themselves, turning and walking (stumbling, and nearly tripping a few times) away. Once they were out of sight, Aomine quickly let go of the third year, taking a few steps back to put some distance in between them. "… You're welcome." He scoffed, as a lack of anything better to say that would make it less awkward.

Kasamatsu stared up at him, a flash of disbelief crossing his features. "Seriously? Did you just say ' _you're welcome_ '?" He snorted, shaking his head. "I could have handled that, you know." He added, glancing in the direction those guys left from before turning his gaze back to Aomine.

"… Shut up." Aomine muttered in reply, his cheeks burning. "My body acted on impulse." He stated, crossing his arms. He frowned when he noticed Kasamatsu narrow his eyes, as if in thought. "What?"

"Aren't you Kise's friend?"

"… No?"

"Don't lie."

"Old team mate," He corrected, not wanting to be associated with an idiot like Kise, although he did think they were friends. "He's an idiot."

"He says you're an idiot, too." Aomine twitched at that, wanting nothing more than to tell Kasamatsu to tell Kise to _go die_. Kasamatsu only smiled in response, finding Aomine's anger amusing. "He also said you like… big… _breasts_." The third year whispered the last part, his cheeks darkening considerably against his lighter skin.

Aomine blinked and cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah. But I already told you, my body acted on impulse."

"Why didn't you just punch them in the face?"

"… Good question."

Kasamatsu snorted, turning away and looking back at the row of CD's in front of him. "If you weren't going to, then maybe I would have."

" _You_?"

"You don't know me, do you?" Kasamatsu asked, sounding slightly amused at that. Aomine huffed and shook his head. "I'm Kasamatsu."

"I knew that." Aomine scoffed, acting nonchalantly. Inwardly, he was happy he had guessed his name right. He studied the older teen, an idea popping up into his mind. The dark skinned teenager smirked wolfishly, leaning against one of the CD racks, "So, _senpai_ , should we discuss _boobs_ more?"

Kasamatsu sputtered, his face immediately going red all over again as his head whipped in Aomine's direction, lips parted but nothing coming out but a choked squeak. Aomine couldn't help it; he thought it was kind of… cute. And adorable.

 _No homo, though_.

He chuckled, pushing himself off the rack and turning away. Just as he was about to leave the third year to his blushing and embarrassed self, a punch to his arm made him stumble to the side, nearly falling over his own two feet. " _Hey_." Aomine huffed in an accusatory tone.

"Y- You shouldn't talk about such… _things_ , especially out in p- public, you indecent brat." Kasamatsu stuttered out shakily, his hand covering his mouth as he spoke, his cheeks a bright hue of red.

Aomine could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat but quickly pushed that stupid idea away and instead slung his arm around the shorter teen's neck once more. "Do you want to see how _indecent_ I can be, _senpai_?" He asked in a hushed whisper, leaning in close to the third year. The only response was a sharp elbow into his rib cage, causing Aomine to grunt from the sudden shock of pain.

He groaned, rubbing his side, but at the same time, he smirked.

 _Okay… Maybe a little bit homo._

* * *

Yeeeey, Aomine saved Kasacchi! Although we all know Kasamatsu could have saved himself. Besides, what's a group of drunk pervs gonna do in a mall full of people? Nothing but embarrass themselves and hopefully get attacked by security and sent to jail 8D

PS. No one can resist a blushing Kasamatsu :'D

~WinterAssassin~


	17. Day 17: Bite

**Bite**

* * *

Kasamatsu discovers that Aomine likes to bite him during certain… Activities.

* * *

A shiver ran through his body, feeling the tips of Aomine's fingers playing with the waistband of his shorts, teasing and toying him in the way Aomine knew frustrated him. Kasamatsu sighed and watched as Aomine looked up at him, his smirk sly as he leaned down and bit at the fabric, pulling it down slightly with his teeth. "Aomine…" Kasamatsu whispered his name, breath hitching as the darker skinned teen's hands pulled his shorts down, revealing his dark grey-almost black briefs.

Aomine reached forward and palmed him through the thin material, making Kasamatsu squirm and flush a deep red. His lips parted, a soft moan escaping his lips. The third year watched with hazy eyes as Aomine moved down and pulled at the knee-length leg supporters he still had on, tugging it down to his ankle. Kasamatsu could feel Aomine's hot breath tickle his skin as the dark blue haired male moved down his leg, placing a kiss against his warm flesh.

Kasamatsu never understood why Aomine seemed to be so fascinated by his muscle supporters so much (or as the idiot referred to as "school-girl knee socks." _Pft, yeah right_ ) but in the end, he did not mind. If Aomine was happy, then Kasamatsu was happy, too.

The steely-blue eyed teenager could feel Aomine give his calf a faint squeeze, his fingers reaching higher up his leg until it stopped just under his knee. He blinked warily at Aomine, watching as the other teen placed a soft kiss against his shin, making Kasamatsu shiver. Kasamatsu closed his eyes, wetting his lips as Aomine kissed higher, above the previous kiss. He should have seen it coming – judging by the feather-light nip and graze of teeth on his shin, but when the harsh _bite_ to just under his knee happened, Kasamatsu practically rocketed back, smacking his head against the locker door behind him.

"What the _fuck_ -"

"Sorry." Aomine apologized, looking sheepish and aroused at the same time. Kasamatsu stared at him, pulling his leg away and inspecting the bite wound, seeing the dent marks of teeth, but no blood. "Did you seriously just _bite_ me?" He asked, still unbelieving.

Aomine shrugged, nonchalant as he answered, "Yeah."

"Oh, _great_." Kasamatsu muttered sarcastically, giving the taller male a blank look. He rubbed just under his knee bone with a slight pout to his lips. "You could warn me next time. You know, if you have some sort of biting fetish or whatever." He said. Aomine nodded, making him sigh as he rubbed his face, his cheeks burning from the discovery.

"So…" Aomine ground out, looking at Kasamatsu suggestively. Kasamatsu arched his eyebrow and rolled his eyes, smirking. Aomine grabbed the older teen by the hips and pulled him close, giving him a heated kiss, "Shall we continue?"

"I guess," Kasamatsu sighed wistfully, leaning against the cool metal of the locker door, watching as Aomine hooked a finger under his other knee-length muscle supporter, tugging it lower and lower as he leaned down and grazed his bared teeth against the soft skin. " _Wolf_."

* * *

Starting this, I knew it would be short. *whistles* Can Kasamatsu be the red riding hood to Aomine's wolf? xD… That may have given me an idea.

~WinterAssassin~


	18. Day 18: Movies

**Movies**

* * *

Aomine and Kasamatsu can't decide on which movie they should see together, so they go with one neither really wants to see.

* * *

"Wanna see Fantastic Four?"

"No."

"Then what do you want to see?"

"Ant Man."

"Really?"

Aomine turned and frowned at the look Kasamatsu was giving him. "What's wrong with Ant Man?" He asked, wondering why the older boy did not want to see that movie. He said that the preview's looked funny, so why would he not want to watch it? Then again, Aomine said Fantastic Four looked good, too… But he had his heart set on Ant Man.

Kasamatsu gave him a quizzical look before turning his steel-blue eyes to the large poster for Ant Man. "I just don't feel like watching Ant Man now, I guess."

"But it's still a superhero movie."

"So is Fantastic Four."

"… Shut up." Aomine huffed, looking at the wall because he refused to grace Kasamatsu with his eyes. Even though he could not see Kasamatsu, he could still feel the eye roll from his boyfriend, making him grumble under his breath. "Fine. Then let's just see something we can both agree on."

"One of the best idea's you've had in a while." Kasamatsu said in a teasing tone, pinching Aomine's cheek. Aomine swatted the third year's hand away, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment as a couple of girls giggled at them. Of course, Kasamatsu paid no mind to them, flat out ignoring them in favor of walking away and looking at the other collection of movie posters. "What about…"

"Don't even suggest any chick-flicks."

"Already saw all those with Momoi?" Kasamatsu asked, smirking up at Aomine. Aomine twitched, not wanting to admit that it was partially true. Instead he just turned away, puffing his cheeks out as he looked over the movies that were currently playing. To be honest, there were none that he was interested in, except for Ant Man and Fantastic Four… Although now that he thought about it, he would not give in and give Kasamatsu the satisfaction of seeing the movie he wanted to see in the first place. His pride would not let it happen.

"Pixels?" Aomine suggested. He had seen the preview, but truthfully he did not really want to see it.

Kasamatsu looked at the large poster and shook his head, "I saw it."

"With _who_?" Aomine asked, glaring down at the shorter teen.

Kasamatsu gave him a flat look before answering, "My team, you idiot. It was a team bonding… thing. It ended horribly, that's all you need to know." The black haired male grimaced at the memory of when they all went to the movies together (courtesy of Kise), and how they all ended up getting kicked out half-way through.

"Hmph." Aomine pouted childishly, feeling slightly embarrassed that a flare of jealousy bubbled up inside of him. It vanished, however, when Kasamatsu had said he went with his team. Aomine stopped in his tracks, looking at Kasamatsu suspiciously, "Did Kise sit beside you?"

Kasamatsu stopped walking as well, turning back to Aomine with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah. So?"

"You know that guy-"

"-Knows we're together? Yup."

"But, he still flirts with you!"

"He doesn't _flirt_."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too!"

" _Does_ -" Kasamatsu stopped himself, taking a deep breath in before releasing it. He crossed his arms, glaring up into Aomine's dark blue orbs. "I'm not going to childishly argue about that idiot with another idiot." He stated in a huff, deciding to change the subject, "What about… The Gift?" He asked, pointing to the poster with the guy holding a gift box.

"Nah… Jurassic World? Oh, wait… We already saw that."

"Yeah. I liked it."

"You liked the _guy_."

Kasamatsu snorted, shaking his head. "Is every guy going to be a threat to you or something?"

"… No."

"Stop being jealous then."

"I'm not _jealous_."

Kasamatsu sighed, nodding in agreement so they would not continue going on about Aomine's obvious jealousy and protective/possessive nature. "So, what is it going to be?"

Aomine groaned, looking at the large electronic board that displayed the movies and the show times. "I don't really want to see anything else, _senpai._ "

"Stop it." Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes, curling his fingers into a fist, watching Aomine tense slightly. "I don't need to hear you and your 'senpai'." He added, pouting slightly.

"Then, what are we going to see?"

"I don't know. Clearly we aren't going to see either of the movies we want to see."

"Why not watch one we really don't want to see?" Aomine suggested. Kasamatsu and Aomine shared a look before they both turned to stare at the movie poster they were standing next to. It was large, it was yellow, _and it was for kids_. Kasamatsu blanched while Aomine snorted at the irony of it all.

"I guess we're seeing Minions."

* * *

Yey, AoKasa at the Movies! :D I used some of the recent ones at the theaters near me, and I actually want to see all of these lol. So far, I've only seen Fantastic Four, Jurassic World, and Minions.

~WinterAssassin~


	19. Day 19: Babysitting

**Babysitting**

* * *

Aomine visits Kasamatsu in hopes of spending time with his boyfriend but is somehow roped into helping babysit his boyfriend's younger brothers.

* * *

Aomine planned to visit unannounced, in the high hopes of catching his boyfriend off guard and maybe getting to see him in his pajamas or casual clothing he wore at home. He expected to see the shorter teen's shocked and/or surprised face, expected to be welcomed in nonetheless just because Kasamatsu cared like that, heck, Aomine was even prepared for a smack to the side of the head, for simply showing up out of the blue, unplanned.

The last thing he expected when Kasamatsu swung the door open was to see the older boy holding a baby close to his chest with one arm while holding a bottle in the other hand, testing the heat of the milk on his wrist of his currently occupied arm, all while talking on the phone which was pressed between the side of his head and his shoulder.

Aomine blinked, not knowing what to say after vaguely wondering if he had the right house for a moment. The tanned skinned basketball player further took in Kasamatsu's appearance, finding it somewhat adorable that the other teen had something on his cheek, possibly baby food, and a piece of lettuce stuck in his hair.

Shuffling the bottle to his other hand, Kasamatsu let the phone drop and slide down his chest before he caught it and pressed the red button, ending the call. He looked up at Aomine, clearly tired and exhausted but at the same time happy and content. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I visit you?"

"Yes, but… I wasn't expecting you to." Kasamatsu blinked, shifting in his stance as he tossed the phone onto the couch, taking the bottle into his free hand and placing it against the tiny baby's mouth. The baby immediately reacted and started sucking on the bottle, drinking the warmed milk. When Kasamatsu turned, it was then Aomine realized that there was a fourth person at the door, hiding behind Kasamatsu the whole time, small hands clutching the older teenager's pants and looking quite shy.

"Hey." Aomine greeted, nodding down to the small boy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Aomine knew that these were Kasamatsu's brothers, having heard about them a few times from the third year. This, however, was the first time he has seen any of his brothers, also the first time he has seen his boyfriend handling a baby.

It was adorable.

Kasamatsu walked further into the house and Aomine followed, almost obediently. The dark haired teen sat down on the couch, next to Kasamatsu who had put the bottle of milk down and was now holding the baby with both arms, rocking him gently and humming a soft tune that Aomine was sure he heard from somewhere. The baby, his youngest brother, slowly closed his eyes, hiccupping groggily as he nuzzled into Kasamatsu's chest sleepily.

Okay. It was _more_ than adorable.

"Have my babies." Aomine blurted out lamely, his cheeks flushing once he realized what he said, and also from the way Kasamatsu chuckled at him.

"That's impossible and you know it."

"So, if you could, you would?"

It was Kasamatsu's turn to flush, the hues of red splatted across his cheeks, "I- I didn't say that, idiot." He mumbled out in a stutter, turning his eyes away from Aomine in favor of tending to his youngest brother. The second youngest was standing in the entry way, holding onto the door frame as he peeked shyly at Aomine and Kasamatsu. Aomine stared at him and looked away, before looking back just as quickly, uttering a "Boo!" The kid made a squeaking noise and quickly disappeared behind the wall, light footsteps sounding as he ran off, probably upstairs.

"Don't scare him." Kasamatsu scoffed in an accusing tone. Aomine snorted, leaning back on the couch, making himself comfortable.

"He wasn't that scared." He stated, scratching his nose briefly before studying the baby in his boyfriend's arms. The baby appeared to have soft, peachy skin (much like Kasamatsu) and from what Aomine saw before, clear grey-blue eyes. He had short, black ruffled hair which stood upright in every direction and a cute button nose. "What's his name?" Aomine found himself asking, staring at the baby some more.

"Nao."

"Nao?"

"Well, Naoki. But Nao, for short."

"Cute."

"Mmhm." Kasamatsu smiled down at the sleeping baby until he heard a faint crashing noise. Kasamatsu cringed and stood up slowly. "I need to go check on Yuuta." He announced. Aomine made to stand as well, but Kasamatsu nudged him back down with his knee. The third year leaned down and placed the napping Naoki in Aomine's arms before Aomine could say or do anything and walked towards the door, "Watch him for a sec, okay?"

"Oka _\- Wait_ , what do I-" Kasamatsu vanished and Aomine looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, alarmed. ' _What do I do? What do I do? Wait, the kid's asleep. I should just keep still and then he won't wake up, right? Oh my god. What if he wakes up and starts crying?_ ' Aomine's eye twitched, thinking of the various scenarios that could possibly happen. With his heart pounding, Aomine thought of another dreaded thing, '… _What if he poops_?'

A few minutes later, Kasamatsu came back down with who Aomine guessed was Yuuta, only to see Aomine sitting where he left him, perfectly still and with sweat trickling down the side of his face. "Uhh-" He started, only to be interrupted by Aomine.

"Take him."

"What?" Aomine motioned for Kasamatsu to take the baby, which he did, and Aomine let out a sigh of relief. "What was that about?" Kasamatsu asked, sounding amused as he smirked down at Aomine who had collapsed into the couch.

"I dunno. I thought I would drop him. Or he'd wake up and start crying. Or maybe he'd poop on me. Or puke. You know, baby things."

"And here you wanted kids." Kasamatsu teased, shaking his head as he sat back down, gently swaying Naoki in his arms once more as Yuuta came over and sat close to Kasamatsu, his thumb in his mouth. "Yuu, I told you not suck on your thumb."

The thumb came out with a pop and Yuuta giggled quietly, staring up at Kasamatsu with sparkly storm-cloud blue eyes. Kasamatsu reached over and patted the little kid's head, smiling down at him. Aomine watched the exchange and was unable to help the crack of a smile that grew on his face, thinking that Kasamatsu was a great brother and son. And boyfriend. The dark skinned first year stood up and stretched, stifling a yawn. "Should I go?" He asked, looking back at Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu arched his eyebrow and stood up, as well. "Didn't you want to come visit me?"

"Yeah, but it appears your busy."

"Don't worry; you can help me babysit my brothers." Aomine tensed, noticing that the smile Kasamatsu gave him was the kind where he had no choice in the matter.

"O- Okay…" He agreed warily, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Aomine was covered in baby vomit and powder because when he had tried to change Nao's diaper, the bottle of powder slipped from his hands and exploded on the ground, dusting everything and everyone in sight.

Naoki, of course, just giggled happily and clapped his tiny hands together while Kasamatsu gave Aomine one of his death glares, wiping the powder from his face with a cloth. Aomine just stood there, sheepishly chuckling and feeling slightly awkward. That is, until Naoki decided that then would be the perfect time to urinate. _All over Aomine_.

Kasamatsu noticed this and his eyes widened, grabbing a fluffy towel and tossing it over Naoki's lower half before more damage could be done. A quiet silence filled the room but it shattered the moment Naoki hiccupped and giggled, blowing raspberries. Kasamatsu bit his lip, looking away from Aomine because he did not want to laugh straight in his face.

Aomine already sensing Kasamatsu's laughter just sighed and looked over his shirt, frowning at the large wet stain in the center, "Gross." He walked out of the baby's room and into Kasamatsu's, looking for a shirt he may have left behind. Once he found his shirt and changed, the first year went into Kasamatsu's bathroom and quickly cleaned himself off of all the baby powder and left the room, closing the door behind him gently. He turned and smacked right into Kasamatsu – or rather, _another_ Kasamatsu.

The teen in front of him appeared to still be in middle school, maybe around 14 or 15 years old. He was shorter than Aomine but somehow maybe just an inch or so taller than Kasamatsu, with hair that reminded Aomine of Kuroko's, only black, and hard metallic blue eyes. He had a glare on his face, his fingers curled into a fist.

"Who the hell're you?" He asked tensely, his voice cold and wary of Aomine.

"Uhm-"

Before Aomine could say anything else, Kasamatsu appeared out from Naoki's room, holding Naoki who was still blowing raspberries and with a fresh diaper on. Kasamatsu, however, was still covered in baby powder, "Kazuki, that's Aomine." He said, smiling at his brother.

"You mean the guy you like?" Kazuki asked in a scoff, giving Aomine a once over with a raised (and pierced) eyebrow.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, "Yeah." He said dryly, walking over and swatting Kazuki over the head. Kazuki grunted but shoved his hands in his pockets, marching past Aomine and purposefully shoulder-checking him. "Kazu!" Kasamatsu hissed, huffing in annoyance.

Kazuki ignored his older brother and slammed the door shut to his room. He opened it a moment later, glare still on his face, "I don't approve." He muttered briefly before re-slamming the door. Kasamatsu and Aomine stared at the door and then looked at each other.

"So… I don't think he likes me."

"Yeah."

"Gee, thanks." Aomine mumbled sarcastically, fighting the smirk from his face as he leaned towards Kasamatsu. He kissed the tip of his boyfriend's nose before moving down and connecting their lips. Aomine could hear Kasamatsu make a faint noise as he tried to pull away but Aomine only tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Kasamatsu's noise of displeasure turned into the opposite as Aomine's hands pulled him closer, and just as Aomine was about to move his hands down from the other's waist, a small hand smacking into the side of his head made him jolt back. " _Ow_." He huffed, staring down at Naoki who was giving him a rather ominous look. Aomine twitched, taking a step back. "He knows…" He whispered, watching as Naoki snuggled into the crook of Kasamatsu's neck, sucking on his thumb.

"What are you talking about?" Kasamatsu raised his eyebrow, looking from Aomine to Naoki, then back to Aomine.

"Are all your brothers protective of you?" Aomine asked, finally tearing his gaze from Naoki, still feigning innocence, back to Kasamatsu who was giving him a weird look.

"No?"

Aomine snorted, "Yeah, right." He said.

Just then, Kazuki came out of his room, a frown in place. "You're gross, Aomine." He stated in a matter-of-fact sort of way, making Aomine scowl in annoyance and Kasamatsu scoff in amusement. "I don't need to see or hear what you do when you're with Yukio." He added, only to be high with a flying rattle toy by the eldest Kasamatsu.

"Will you be quiet and go do your homework?" Kasamatsu asked as nicely as he could, eyes narrowed at Kazuki. His glare did not seem as bad, mostly because of the flush on his cheeks from Kazuki's previous comment.

"Maybe." Kazuki said as nonchalantly as he could, smirking when Kasamatsu sighed. "Where's Yuuta?"

"He's in his room coloring." Kasamatsu answered, moving Naoki so the baby's chest was against his chest, his head resting on Kasamatsu's shoulder. Kasamatsu rubbed Nao's back and patted it gently, making Naoki hiccup.

"That's probably useless, Yukio." Kazuki intervened, taking Naoki from the eldest Kasamatsu sibling. He held the baby close to him as he turned and smirked slyly at Aomine. "I mean, it's because Nao threw up everything he had on him." Kazuki's devilish looked melted into a soft and caring one when he looked at Naoki. "Isn't that right, Nao?" The middle-schooler asked in a cooing voice, tickling Naoki's sides which made the baby start giggling.

"If I were you, I'd take a shower when I get home." Kazuki simply said, walking past Aomine and into Yuuta's room with Naoki in his arms still.

"They really hate me, don't they?" Aomine asked when the door was closed, blocking his view of the younger siblings of his boyfriend. The dark blue haired teen turned and looked at Kasamatsu in questioning, noticing the amused expression on his face. "What?"

"They don't hate you." Kasamatsu chided, patting Aomine's head. "In fact, I think Kazuki really likes you."

" _Sure_."

"He does." Kasamatsu pressed, nodding. He stepped closer and kissed Aomine's cheek, "He was just testing you."

"For?"

"… You don't want to know."

* * *

I know Kasamatsu has _two_ brothers (don't know their actual names, so I randomly named them) but I wanted to add a third just because I wanted to write about Kasacchi with a baby! _And it was too adorable._ I seriously couldn't stop fangirling and giggling. And Aomine with the baby was just too awesome, as well. *sighs happily*

~WinterAssassin~


	20. Day 20: Video Chat

**Video Chat**

* * *

Aomine and Kasamatsu video chat on Skype since Kasamatsu is away at university while Aomine is in his last year of highschool, and while Skyping, Aomine meets Kasamatsu's roommate who seems to be a little too close to his boyfriend.

* * *

Aomine stared at the computer screen in front of him.

There were many emotions that he was feeling at this exact moment. Nervous, happy, scared, excited, impatient… Aomine took a deep breath in and released it slowly as he reached forward and moved the mouse around, watching the small arrow glide across the screen until it landed on the blue video call button. He stared at it, narrowed his eyes as if trying to be brave and just push the damn button because hey – it was just a button. But then again, it was a button that would connect him to the guy he has been dating since the beginning of his second year of highscool – the very guy who was currently off at some great university, sharing a dorm with some other guy.

Aomine would not say he was jealous – because he wasn't, he was just a little bit annoyed at that fact. Getting back to the point, Aomine felt a variety of things as he studied the little call button. His dark royal blue orbs swept to the digital clock in the corner of the screen and realized that he was supposed to click the damn button a few minutes ago, at least, that was the time he said he would video call his boyfriend.

Before Aomine could change his mind or even begin to think about stopping himself, he clicked the mouse and watched the screen turn dark as the video call processed. He could hear it ring and Aomine watched intently as his screen lit up, showing his face in the small box. The bigger box remained black and void, that is, until his call was accepted and it lit up, showing the very person he has wanted to see for quite a while. "Kasamatsu…" He whispered, staring at his boyfriend through the camera.

"Hey." Kasamatsu greeted, smiling warmly at Aomine.

Aomine gulped and nodded, unable to find any words to say, when in reality, he had many things to say and questions to ask. "How are you?" He finally spoke, wetting his lips as he studied the other man's features. The video quality was a bit grainy, but other than that, the lighting on Kasamatsu's end was great so he could at least see him clearly.

The 21 year old laughed and rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking back at Aomine, "I'm fine." He answered. "Just a little tired." Kasamatsu added, leaning back in his chair as he tilted his head. "What about you?" He asked, changing the subject to Aomine.

Aomine shrugged, looking away, "M'good." He mumbled. "Although I nearly got taken off the team because of my grades…"

Kasamatsu arched his eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Maybe I should help you study." Kasamatsu replied after a moment.

Aomine smirked, "Like all those other times?" He asked, resisting the urge to throw a wink in there as well. Kasamatsu fed him the response he wanted; the older male's cheeks flushing darkly at what Aomine said.

"Shut up. I meant actual studying, you idiot." Kasamatsu retorted, puffing his cheeks out slightly in a mock-pout. "You don't want to lose again, do you?"

The question made Aomine groan as he fell back into his chair, glaring at the screen. "I'm not going to lose." He stated, puffing his chest out in an attempt to look like he meant business. Just then, a shadowed blur passed behind Kasamatsu and made Aomine blinked in confusion before realizing that it was probably just the older boy's roommate.

About to bring the thought up, Aomine opened his mouth to ask but a face appearing out of nowhere in front of the camera made him practically choke on his spit and start coughing. "What the-" He grounded out, recovering from his coughing fit just a few seconds ago.

A bright laughter could be heard from Kasamatsu's end of the video chat, as the stranger backed away from the camera, moving to stand next to a seated Kasamatsu. He continued to laugh until Kasamatsu elbowed him sharply in the gut. Aomine noticed a small smirk on his boyfriends face, making him scowl.

"M'sorry!" The guy chuckled, rubbing his side as he wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. "But I just had to." He added, biting his lip as if he was going to start laughing all over again. Aomine rolled his eyes and tried to focus back on Kasamatsu, but realized that Kasamatsu was too busy staring up at the guy.

"Kasa-" Aomine started, only to get cut off by the guy who scared him (and no, Aomine wasn't really scared).

"Yukio, isn't this your boyfriend?" He asked in a teasing tone, nudging Kasamatsu as he grinned down at the shorter male. Kasamatsu gave him an annoyed glance but nodded anyway, his cheeks turning pink slightly at the mention of 'boyfriend'. The guy, still grinned, turned and squinted into the camera, giving Aomine a mock salute. "Hey, I'm Natsuki, Yukio's favorite roommate!"

Kasamatsu snorted, pushing the orange haired guy away from him, "You're my _only_ roommate, Natsu."

Aomine twitched, ' _Nickname?_ ' He thought, sneering to himself. ' _And here I recently started to get Kasamatsu to call me by my given name._ ' He frowned, suddenly feeling threatened by this Natsuki-fellow.

"Guilty." Natsuki nodded, pursing his lips in a small pout. His pout flipped and suddenly he was smiling again, almost as bright as the sun. "Anyway! I'll leave you two to your little date. Heh, I said two to, too. Like tutu, but two. Wait…" Natsuki frowned, his brows creasing as his facial expression turned into one of confusion. "What?" He asked.

"What?" Kasamatsu raised his eyebrow in question, clearly not understanding what the young orange haired, blue eyed adult was getting at. "Just… Get out of here already." Kasamatsu said, although his words lacked any harshness to them. If anything, Aomine would say that they sounded caring, in a sort of fashion. Endearing, maybe.

It made Aomine pout.

The tanned skinned 19 year old watched as Natsuki mumbled something to Kasamatsu, the microphone not picking up on it, before patting Kasamatsu's head and waltzing off. Aomine watched as Kasamatsu watched Natsuki leave before the raven haired male turned his attention back to Aomine. "What?" Aomine asked, unable to help himself, "Aren't you going to run after him?" He uttered out, glaring at screen that held Kasamatsu's surprised face.

Kasamatsu scoffed and crossed his arms, "Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous? Clearly you enjoy being around that guy."

Kasamatsu shrugged, shaking Aomine's obvious jealousy off instead of feeding into it. "Sure. He's nice, but also an idiot. Kinda like you and Kise." He stated, smirking slightly. "But you seriously don't have anything to worry about, Daiki." Kasamatsu said, his expression softening as he stared into the camera.

Aomine swallowed, hesitant as he stared at the video of Kasamatsu in front of him, suddenly wanting to be with him in person. "I'm sorry." Aomine said quietly. Kasamatsu just smiled at him, tilting his head in that cute way that Aomine knew he was thinking.

"You know, you should come meet him. Natsuki is super good at basketball. Way better than I am, at least." Kasamatsu mumbled the last part, as if it was too difficult to say. He looked back at Aomine and stared into the camera as he leaned back in his chair. "We can all play, hopefully."

Aomine nodded, suddenly reminded of something, "Speaking of basketball – I kicked your beloved kouhai's ass just last week."

"I heard." Kasamatsu smirked, looking amused.

"Do I get a prize?"

" _Maybe_."

Aomine smirked, already liking the way this was going.

* * *

Because a jealous Aomine is cute. Haha, I'm so mean lol. Anyway, sorry it's up late (too late, I'm super tired ( _so sorry for any major mistakes_ )). But it's better late than never, am I right?... No?... You want it sooner? _Now?!..._ Okay… I'm sorry. Don't mind me, just going crazy. Okay. Goodnight. 8D

~WinterAssassin~


	21. Day 21: The Auction

**The Auction**

* * *

Animal/Human Hybrid AU. Auctions are for the rich – that was what Aomine knew and believed. He promised himself that he would never fall to such lows as to participate in their disgusting auctions; that is, until he saw Kasamatsu.

* * *

"I really don't approve of this, you know." Aomine's voice held a flat, yet annoyed tone as he spoke, glaring at his mother who stood beside him. His mother, wearing a gorgeous sparkling evening gown covered by faux fox shawl, stood next to his father, who wore quite the expensive suit, just like Aomine was wearing.

He sighed when his mother only gave him a brief glance and a dainty roll of her eyes. She walked away to go talk to some of the other parents who were there, leaving Aomine with his father. "You know how much she's wanted one."

" _One?_ " Aomine repeated, scoffing. "They are human, you know."

"Are they? I mean, with those ears and tail… Some even have scales." His father's face scrunched up in confusion as he scratched his cheek. "Well, no matter the case, your mother is determined to buy one and…"

"Make a slave out of him or her. I know." Aomine whispered, sticking his hands in his pants pockets and walking away. "That's what this whole thing is about, isn't it?" He asked rhetorically, looking around the eerily dim room, the only lighting was coming from the few stationed lights on the walls and the large flickering candle placed in the center of the tables near the entrance of the room.

Aomine felt sickened as he watched people converse and eat as if it was the most normal thing to do in this type of situation. He frowned and looked away, hearing some guys talking about making their auctioned 'humans' into sex slaves. He shook his head in disgust and continued on, passing by all the dining tables and into the seating area for when the auction was going to take place. He spotted his mother up at the front, handing some person who probably worked there, judging from the uniform, and taking a seat in the very front row.

That made Aomine roll his eyes as he walked over slowly, his mother turning and waving at him with a pleasant smile on her face. "Daiki, I made sure to get us the best seats so we can pick the best one!" She gushed, believing that the amount of money to pay for the seats was the best decision she made in her life.

The dark skinned teenager only nodded, not wanting to start anything here because he did not want to get in trouble with her back at home. He was still recovering from the last punishment, after all.

Aomine took a seat next to her and sighed. He studied the large, black curtains that shielded the stage behind and tore his gaze away, now studying the people. He tried to keep an eye out for a 'friend' of his, another teenager his age, whose father was probably one of the richest men here, with all the buildings and companies he owned. Aomine had met the teen quite a number of times, because his friend's father always came to these, probably wanting to build his slave, housekeeper, cook, servant – _whatever_ – armada in his giant mansion of a house.

A few minutes passed and Aomine's own father walked up, sitting on the other side of his mother, munching on a seafood kebob. "Is this going to start soon?" His father asked, wiping the sauce from his face with a neatly folded napkin.

"In another five minutes, dear." His mother said, smiling giddily up at the large black curtains. She tore her gaze away from the curtains and looked at Aomine, who turned to face her when he saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. "Daiki, don't be afraid to bid on any one of those freaks! If you want a servant for yourself, I won't hesitate to give you the money."

Aomine nearly choked on his own spit but he managed not to. ' _Those freaks?_ ' He thought angrily, choosing wisely not to say anything back to his mother. ' _Why would I even need one of them?_ ' Aomine wondered, the thought of 'owning' one of these poor rarities making him angrier.

It was not anything new to society that if you owned these fascinating and rare humans that you were automatically rich and at the top of the food chain. It seemed the more you owned, the better you were. When in Aomine's mind, it just made everyone look worse in his eyes – cruel, even. That was why he never wanted to personally own one. At least, that was what he promised himself…

A bright, almost eye-burning light came on with a slight rumble of power, lighting up the stage curtains in front of everyone. Aomine winced, shielding his eyes from the sudden light source and cast his eyes away as the curtains slowly moved out of the way to reveal the host for that evening's auction.

"Good evening, everyone!" The host began, making some grand gesture with his hand as he bowed politely. The crowd's voices all blended together as they gave replies or started to whisper among themselves. "I hope you have all enjoyed our complimentary dinner and services! But for now, we shall be moving onto the 'entertainment' part of our evening." The man winked as he turned and walked briskly to the side of the stage.

He raised his hand which held the microphone and he cocked his head as two scantily-dressed women, both with long silky white rabbit ears and fluffy white tails came onto the stage, wheeling along a large cage covered with a silky black blanket. "First up on our menu: We have a young female pup that just turned 16!"

Aomine made a face and looked away, ignoring the rest of whatever the host had to say. It was not good, for the girl, anyway. He glanced at his mother, staring at her large, curious eyes as she appeared to have an internal debate on whether she wanted the 16 year old or not. Thankfully, she decided against it and let the paddle with the large number 3 on it fall back on her lap. Aomine breathed a sigh of relief out as he slowly looked up at the girl when he saw the motion of the blanket being pulled off.

The girl, just as described, had two small dog ears poking out of her head, twitching from all the noises around her. Her tail was tucked between her legs as she visibly shivered, obviously afraid and looking like she was about to cry. Aomine felt a pang in his heart and he tore his eyes away, not wanting to watch any longer.

' _Why can't I just go home?_ ' He asked himself, his fingers gripping the fabric of his suit. ' _I hate it here._ '

Vaguely Aomine could hear the multitude of bids going off behind him from the many people in the crowd, making him feel even worse than how he felt. He watched as the dog-human hybrid pulled her legs close to her naked body, lips quivering as the host began to read a list of information about her, varying from her name (which of course, when purchased, the owner could change it), age, which type of hybrid she was, height, weight, what she liked, what she disliked. Aomine cut off the rest of what the host said, because it was starting to get too personal, and it was things Aomine did not wish to hear. Because really, only the perverts needed to know whether or not she was a virgin, or how flexible she was, or how obedient she could be.

After a wide range of hybrids passed by, each being bid on and sold off to the highest bidder, the host announced that they were on their final hybrid. Personally, Aomine was glad this would be over soon. Another thing he was glad about was that his mother had not bid on anyone, grumbling and complaining that they were not to her liking (okay, so, maybe that last part made Aomine re-think his opinion. But still).

Two same two rabbit hybrids came onto the stage again, wheeling another steel cage with a large silk blanket draped over it. The host cleared his throat as the bunny girls scampered off stage and extended his arms in a brilliant gesture. "For the finale of tonight's auction, we have a pure rarity!"

The crowd burst into curious and excited murmurs and whispers, nearly everyone leaning on the edges of their seats as the Host took center stage. "The last item of the night is a pure-wolf hybrid – a male who recently turned 19 years old. He may be older than some of our other items but he is special!"

Aomine raised his eyebrow because wolf hybrids were pretty rare, after all. He has not seen any in real life before, only in pictures. He felt rather curious, despite himself. The black silk was pulled away by the host only to reveal a peachy-skinned teenager.

The wolf hybrid was squinting under the harsh light suddenly shining on him as he backed up into the cold, steel bars of his cage. He had dark black hair that stood up in soft spikes and the prettiest steel-blue orbs Aomine has ever seen. The animal-human hybrid had a small body, lithe but with some muscle. However he was quite thin, but that may have been from the lack of proper nutrition and food from the company who organized these auctions. The thing that made him stand out the most was his face – or rather, his expression.

The young male had a stormy expression on his face. His lips pulled into a fierce-looking scowl and eyes blazing with hatred. His steely-blue eyes also reflected embarrassment and hints of shame, hating the fact that he was in this very situation.

Aomine swallowed and looked up at the host, his heart thudding against his chest. ' _What's wrong with me?_ ' He idly thought, staring blankly as the host began to read off every bit of information he had on the rarity. "Kasamatsu Yukio…" Aomine murmured the moment the host had announced the male's name.

"What was that, Daiki?" His mother squinted at him, tilting her head in his direction. Aomine blinked and came out of his stupor. "What did you say?" She repeated her question, pursing his lips up at him in minor annoyance, just because she had a hard time hearing. It was not Aomine's fault that all the people around them were being noisy.

Speaking of being noisy, Aomine sneered when he heard that very group of men from earlier talking among their small little group. From when he heard, they were talking about who was going to bid on him and if one lost, another would bid. Then something about _sharing –_ and holy shit, Aomine decided he could not listen to them anymore.

Ignoring those disgusting excuses for human beings, Aomine glanced back at his mother, suddenly remembering her words. "I want to bid…" He whispered, almost hesitantly. His mother's eyes widened as her head whipped back to the stage, her eyes falling on the boy.

"You want him?" She asked, sounding unsure.

"Yeah."

"Well, I _did_ say you can bet on any of them. Are you sure?" His mother stared at him. Aomine nodded, about to ask how he should go about it, until his mother raised her paddle.

"10,000!" She shouted. Aomine's eyes widened and he hurriedly looked around the room when it fell silent. He sank in his chair and chanced a look back up at the stage, his eyes roaming to find the hybrid still seated in the back of his cage.

The hybrid, Kasamatsu, was staring at Aomine's mother until he felt eyes boring into him. He blinked and slowly looked to Aomine, staring back at him with an unreadable expression. Aomine bit his tongue, his breath catching in his throat at the sudden eye contact. He found himself wondering how pretty Kasamatsu's eyes would look under the shine and glow of the moon. A full moon. That brought up other questions Aomine suddenly had.

Did the wolf-hybrid actually shift into his wolf-counterpart like some other hybrids could? Or was he forever stuck in human form with soft-looking black ears and a fluffy yet sleek tail? Did he howl at the moon? What did he eat? What does he _like_? Aomine cursed himself for not paying attention to what the man had said about that, but he was soon pulled from his thoughts when he heard another person shout an even higher amount.

His mother frowned and he noticed her eye twitch. Aomine went back to shrinking in his seat, getting ready for the storm that would be his mother. She always did turn super mean and crazy when she did not get something she wanted. So, for everyone's sake, Aomine hoped that she would win this battle of bidding.

His dark blue eyes once again found Kasamatsu, studying the teenager who was only two years older than him. He had his legs pressed together and pulled up to his bare chest, hugging them close because of all the stares from the crowd. Aomine suddenly felt angry and oddly protective, wanting no one to stare or even _glance_ in the hybrid's general direction.

"150,000!" Aomine choked on his spit. Wondering what the hell had happened during his thought process. They started off at 10,000 and suddenly they (they being his mother) were at 150,000.

"200,000!" A man yelled, making Aomine frown. Okay, so they just keep getting higher. Aomine was kind of glad his family was rich and even gladder that his mother had not spent any more money on bidding and winning a hybrid.

"That's it!" His mother hissed out, standing up hastily, making her chair fly backwards and clatter on the ground noisily. "My son wants this wolf-boy and by damned he is going to get it!" Aomine groaned and slapped a hand to his face, his cheeks suddenly burning with embarrassment when she put her hand on his head. He could feel everyone staring down at him, whispering and talking quietly.

There was one stare, however, that made Aomine shiver in an oddly nice sort of way. He looked straight up and his own royal blue orbs met icy steel-blue eyes. The wolf hybrid looked somewhat shocked at Aomine's mother's sudden outburst, causing him to look at Aomine the moment she had touched his head.

Aomine had to look away, suddenly feeling bad about what he wanted.

He shook his head, knowing that he was different than the others. He _wanted_ to help the teen, to protect him from those perverts and no-good people who just wanted someone to cater to their every want, need and desire. He did not want them to touch Kasamatsu, to ruin his seemingly innocent aura and destroy everything pure about the boy. He did not want him for himself.

"I will offer you 500,000 _cash._ " His mother stated in a dangerously quiet voice, pulling a large, shiny and silver brief case from under her chair. She had a small smirk on her face, turning around to study everyone's shocked expressions.

Aomine himself was shocked, and apparently by the looks of it, so was Kasamatsu. Aomine could hear his father sputter something about wasting good money, but his mother hushed him as she held the case up to the host.

"W- Well…" The host stuttered out, reaching for the case. "If n- no one else is going to bid, then I guess we have our winner." A moment of silence confirmed his statement. He cleared his throat as he handed the silver brief case to one of the stunned rabbit hybrids, "This concludes the auction for today! I hope you all enjoy your new companions in life – they will be ready for pick up shortly. If you prefer drop off, just come talk to me or any of the employee's here. I sincerely believe that-" Aomine shut out the rest of whatever the host had to say, rolling his eyes at his sudden change of personality when it came to money being shoved in his face.

"Mom, you…" Aomine began, only to have her put a finger on his mouth, cutting him off.

"Tsk, tsk, Daiki. You should know by now that I hate to lose. It runs in the family, after all." She added cheerily. "Even if I couldn't get one, I'm glad you did, sweetie. This wolfie will belong solely to you, so you must take care of him and train him properly, do you hear me? If not, then I won't hesitate to… take matters into my own hands." She offered a stiff smile before turning away.

"Go collect your prize, dear. Your father and I will be in the car." With that, Aomine watched his mother leave, a scowl present on his face.

"He isn't an object…" Aomine muttered under his breath before taking the paddle his mother left behind. He walked towards the area where the hybrids were brought to after they were auctioned off, and Aomine's eyes immediately found Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu was being pulled out of a cage, albeit in a harsh way. One of the employees had a glare on his face as he pulled Kasamatsu's arm, grunting out, "Come on! Be a- Good… boy!" He choked out, giving another tug on the hybrids arm. Kasamatsu would not have any of that because he was gripping onto one of the bars of the cage, kicking out at the guy who barely managed to dodge each time.

"Hey!" Aomine barked, jogging over. "You can't do that!"

"Trust me, kid," The employee spat, giving another harsh and brief tug on Kasamatsu's arm. "This guy will give you all sorts of trouble. Always had, always will." He let go suddenly, making Kasamatsu smack into the steel cage with a grunt. "He's all yours now, though. So I don't really give a shit." The employee offered a sickly-sweet smile before stomping off, muttering darkly under his breath.

Aomine watched him go before turning back to Kasamatsu slowly. His mouth went dry as he suddenly felt on spot. "Hey," He greeted after taking a moment to wet his lips.

Kasamatsu stared and studied him with narrowed eyes, knees still brought up to his chest to hide his naked form. Aomine blinked and shook his head briefly before sliding out of his jacket. "Here." He offered his jacket. "It isn't much, but at least it'll help until…" He trailed off, looking away from Kasamatsu's inquiring gaze. "Until we get home." He whispered.

When nothing happened, and when Aomine thought Kasamatsu was not going to take his jacket, he looked up and felt a slight tug on the material. Aomine fought back a smile as he watched Kasamatsu inspect the jacket, bringing it up to sniff at it before pulling it on slowly. The jacket, a size or so too big for his smaller frame hung off one shoulder, even when zipped up. And when Kasamatsu came out of the cage, Aomine realized how different their height difference really was. He was nearly two heads taller than Kasamatsu, so his jacket practically reached the shorter teenager's mid-thigh.

Aomine looked away, his cheeks burning suddenly. "Let's go." He said, offering his hand to the wolf hybrid. A moment later, Kasamatsu took his hand, warm and soft against his skin.

* * *

Aomine seemingly infatuated with Kasamatsu at first sight was kind of super cute and awesome :D (also, longest one yet, so yeeeeeey~)

I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted a Kitty!Kasa or a Wolf!Kasa at first. But, as we all can see, I chose wolf. xD Just because cats are overused?... Eh? You say wolves are too? Well, meh. Oh, also, I did not know what to call this AU… I thought of a wide variety of names but just went with what I have now. So many decisions, so… little time?... 8D I'm going to sleep now…

 _ **WAIT.**_ _I HAVE A QUESTION_. Should I just leave it at this, or should I make another installment of this certain AU? I kind of want to write more on how Kasamatsu and Aomine will get along and stuff… Maybe how Kasacchi opens up to Aomine?

~WinterAssassin~


	22. Day 22: Trust

**Trust**

* * *

Animal/Human Hybrid AU. Now that Aomine had him, he was not sure what to do with him, exactly. Aomine did not know how to make Kasamatsu trust him and open up to him, without getting attacked or ignored by the wolf hybrid. [ Continuation of The Auction ]

* * *

Aomine was _flabbergasted_.

He was not entirely sure how it happened but the second they arrived back home, his mother and father had walked inside the large mansion and went to their room, probably to retire for the night, however; while they did that, Kasamatsu had took that opportunity to _run off_ into the large mansion. Aomine was stunned as he watched Kasamatsu run away from him, throwing a brief glance over his shoulder. The dark skinned teen noticed a tiny smirk cross the older teenager's face, making his heart flutter again.

"Wait!" Aomine called out, kicking his shoes off as he started to run after the wolf hybrid. "K- Kasamatsu!" He yelled his name, watching as the fluffy-tailed wolf boy disappeared around a corner, running down a different hallway. Thankfully, the hallway he turned down had a dead-end and by pure coincidence, lead towards Aomine's room.

Aomine pushed himself faster, eager to catch up to the new addition to his family. By the time he neared the end of the hallway, he noticed his door was open a crack and Aomine came to a stop. He took in a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart and stood there for a moment, inspecting the door. The dark blue haired human had his hands on his hips as he studied the area, looking around briefly to see if Kasamatsu would have chanced jumping from one of the windows, but luckily none of them were open.

He swallowed thickly and entered his room, flicking the light switch so the room flooded with a soft lighting. Aomine scanned the room until his eyes landed on Kasamatsu, who was seated on his bed, legs pulled to his chest just like in the cage. "Hey." Aomine said in greeting, getting a sudden feeling of déjà vu. He gave his head a shake and walked over to Kasamatsu cautiously, inching towards the hybrid every few seconds. "Do you… want to change?" He asked, wringing his hands together as a lack of not knowing what else to do – with himself, or Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes momentarily, as if mulling his words over, before giving a faint nod. Aomine smiled at that and turned around, walking to his overly large dresser. "I'll see if I could find some of my old clothes… They might fit you better. Tomorrow, we can go shopping for clothing you would like."

Aomine jolted when he felt a hand touch the small of his back, causing him to whip around. Due to his sudden movement, Kasamatsu jumped backwards, tripping over the rug as he did so. Aomine watched the wolf hybrid fall to the ground in seemingly slow motion, maneuvering his body so it was not as painful, and quickly recover to scurry back to his bed. The human blinked and cracked an amused smile. "Sorry." Aomine whispered, walking back to Kasamatsu, handing him a pile of clothes.

Kasamatsu slowly took the clothing and gave it a once over before standing. "Do you want to shower?" Aomine asked, the thought occurring to him. He did not know how often the company had them shower or bathe, but he was sure it was a regular occurrence because they needed to be kept clean for such events as _the Auction_.

Kasamatsu nodded, clutching the clothes to his chest. Aomine also nodded and motioned for the hybrid to follow him. Kasamatsu did so, albeit slowly at first – wary and untrusting. Aomine sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was to be expected that Kasamatsu would not trust Aomine at first, but he wished he would because Aomine was not like the other sick people that existed.

He thought about telling him that but then he started to doubt it because maybe Kasamatsu would not believe him. Like it would seem as if he was saying that only to purposefully gain the rarities trust then he would show his true colors. Aomine groaned, rubbing his hand on his face tiredly, ' _Why did I do this again?_ ' He asked himself, stepping into the large bathroom.

He walked across the tiled, shiny floor and towards the bigger-than-normal shower. He stopped just outside the shower door and glanced at the bigger-than-normal bathtub that seemed to could fit more than five people comfortably. "Shower or bath?" He asked, turning to face Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu cocked his head at him, his medium-sized black wolf ears twitching slightly. Wordlessly, he pointed to the shower. Aomine nodded and stepped towards the shower, turning the knob so the water came on. He waited a few moments and adjusted the water so it was warmer than room temperature but not too hot. Hopefully the wolf hybrid liked it.

When Aomine turned back to Kasamatsu, he noticed the older boy stripping out of Aomine's overly large jacket he had given him, making Aomine sputter out nonsense as his cheeks flared up. He turned away, his lips pressed together in a small pout as he felt his heart beat out of control again. Quickly walking from the bathroom, Aomine went into the closet and pulled out a fluffy blue towel. "Here." He was about to hand Kasamatsu the towel, but then remembered that he was naked, so he put it on the counter top where the wolf had put the articles of clothing and left the bathroom.

Aomine shut the door behind him and sighed, leaning against the door. He slid down the door and plopped onto the floor with a soft grunt. He sat there, listening to the shower run as he tiredly yawned. He wet his lips as they were dry and closed his eyes for a moment, figuring that he would rest them until Kasamatsu was done. ' _Where is he going to sleep? I guess he could use my bed until I could get one of our guest rooms cleaned up…'_ Aomine thought tiredly. Without evening knowing it, he drifted into the darkness that was sleep, still seated on the floor and leaning against the door to the bathroom.

* * *

Aomine felt warm. And comfortable, but at the same time his back was killing him. The blue haired teenager groaned and shifted about, wanting to get comfortable again. He was stopped when he felt a weight pressed against his side, making him open his eyes groggily. Aomine blinked as his eyes focused and he looked down, seeing Kasamatsu tucked under his arm, cuddling into his side.

Aomine stared, his brain not computing what was happening exactly. He must have stared for a good few minutes because Kasamatsu must have sensed it in a way, waking him up from his sleepy state. Kasamatsu blinked cloudy blue-grey orbs at him, tilting his head tiredly. Aomine nibbled on his lip and looked away, finding the wolf hybrid too cute to look at. He noticed they were still in the hallway, outside of the bathroom. Kasamatsu was wearing the clothes Aomine had given him and the towel was being used as a pillow for Aomine.

Once Kasamatsu seemed to realize their current position, his cheeks tinted red and he backed away quickly, bumping into the wall in his haste. Aomine sat up slowly and winced from the pain that radiated on his back. "Sleeping on the floor wasn't a good idea…" He muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes dazedly. He yawned, still tired, and looked back at Kasamatsu who had backed into the wall, watching him intently, as if the slightest move Aomine made, he would be running in the next second.

Aomine sat still, furrowing his eyebrows and suddenly unsure of what to do. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know." He spoke finally, choosing to remain still. His nose twitched, suddenly feeling very itchy, but he resisted the urge to scratch it. "Just… look into my eyes and see if I'm lying."

Kasamatsu blinked and eyed him suspiciously for a moment before crawling closer, inching forward slowly. He crawled up to Aomine and sat in front of him, staring into his royal blue orbs. Kasamatsu tilted his head slowly, studying Aomine's eyes before his gaze moved elsewhere.

Aomine watched in slight amusement as Kasamatsu got distracted by some bug crawling on the floor and used the moment to slowly reach up to the hybrid. Kasamatsu sensed this and tensed, watching Aomine out of his peripheral vision. The dark skinned human moved his arm as slow as molasses, poking Kasamatsu's arm with the tip of his finger so feather-light that Aomine himself could barely feel it.

The wolf hybrid remained tense but after a minute he seemed to relax, dropping his guard gradually. Just when Aomine thought he had won over the animal/human hybrid, Kasamatsu decided that at that moment he would rebel. The raven haired male turned and smacked Aomine's hand away, knocking him in the head with his elbow as he did so. Aomine yelped from the sudden attack and fell onto his back. He groaned and rubbed his head where Kasamatsu had elbowed him and frowned, watching as the hybrid ran back into his room.

Aomine stood and walked into his room, taking a moment to stare out the window at the darkened sky, realizing that it was still night time. At least they had not slept in the hall for too long. Aomine moved his gaze from the window to Kasamatsu who was in the corner, an odd sound coming from him.

It took him a moment but then it occurred to Aomine that Kasamatsu was _growling_. At him.

He pursed his lips and sat on the edge of his bed, moving moderately and cautiously. His elbows rested against his knees as he watched Kasamatsu continue to growl at him. He cracked a smile, finding it somewhat adorable, despite the growls of anger and whatever else being directed at him. Kasamatsu stopped and arched an eyebrow, probably surprised that Aomine was not scared. "…" Kasamatsu's lips moved into a small pout as he turned and glared at the wall, his tail thrashing behind him as his ears pointed away, clearly annoyed.

"Hey," Aomine called, catching the hybrid's attention. "Can you shift?" At the face Kasamatsu made, Aomine continued on. "I mean, can you – uhh… _transform_ , I guess… – into your… other half?" Aomine himself even cringed at his words. He could hardly make sense, especially because he did not know the proper 'terminology' he was supposed to use with hybrids. This was, after all, his first time being around a real one. Other than seeing them in magazines and videos and stuck inside cages.

To his surprise, a faint chuckle came from Kasamatsu. Aomine stood up, making Kasamatsu jolt back, smacking into the corner since there was nowhere else to back up to. "Sorry." Aomine immediately apologized, his cheeks burning from either embarrassment or from hearing the wolf _laugh_.

"… I can." Kasamatsu's voice seemed to be as quiet as the wind on a still day. But Aomine still heard him. He listened, strained ears and all as Kasamatsu slowly looked at him. The expression on the wolf hybrids face and the emotions held in his eyes made Aomine's heart clench painfully in his chest.

"Well…" Aomine started, scratching his cheek at a loss for words. "I'm-… I'm glad you can talk." He stated, cracking a small smile. Kasamatsu arched his eyebrow again but shrugged, nodding. The rarity went back to being silent and Aomine's shoulders drooped in disappointment. "You can talk, all you want. Unless… cat got your tongue?" His failed attempt at a joke made Kasamatsu scowl, his canine fangs bared.

"I _hate_ cats." He uttered out, turning away from Aomine, almost childishly. Aomine blinked, stunned, but smiled. "Good thing I'm more of a _wolf_ person."

Kasamatsu's ears twitched at that, arching up as he slowly peaked at Aomine, eyeing him briefly before crawling over. "Really?" He asked, sounding almost hopeful. Aomine nodded, not wanting to move again and scare Kasamatsu off and restart the whole cycle of running after him and trying to regain his trust. He was getting pretty tired, and by the looks of it, so was the new addition to his family.

"We should sleep." Aomine offered. "You can take the bed, I'll go sleep on the couch over there and when we're both awake, we can find and clean one of the guest rooms for you." Kasamatsu took in his words and nodded sleepily, standing and crawling onto the bed. He collapsed in the dark blue sheets, pulling one of Aomine's pillows close and cuddling into it.

Aomine let a breath out he had not noticed he was holding and moved carefully, standing up in a leisurely manner. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, unmoving, before he walked over to the couch and sat on it. He let a sigh out, tired and feeling sluggish as the night wore on. He lay on his back and stared at Kasamatsu through the lights of his room. ' _I hope you'll learn to trust me, Kasamatsu._ ' He thought tiredly, smiling to himself as he shifted around and rolled onto his side.

As if reading his mind, Aomine heard Kasamatsu's faint voice, rousing him from his half-asleep state. "Just so you know I don't trust you… Not yet, at least." Kasamatsu murmured, his voice soft and lulling in Aomine's ears. Aomine made a faint noise of acknowledgement, too tired to respond with actual words as he felt himself drifting into sleep.

"Goodnight… _Aomine_."

* * *

And now imagine – a year or whatever later: Kasamatsu and Aomine are all close and literally the best of friends, maybe even something more – and one day; Kasamatsu goes out and comes home with a stray (because the stray refused to leave Kasacchi's side). _And that stray is a dog hybrid, the one and only: Kise Ryouta._ xDD Now that'd be great to read. **Someone make it happen** 8D Imagine the mischief, fun, trouble, and maybe even confusion/jealousy that can be caused by love for Kasacchi- Okay. I'm shutting up now. ouo *forever waits*

~WinterAssassin~


	23. Day 23: A Whisper in the Wind

**A Whisper in the Wind**

* * *

Zombie AU. Aomine and his friends are the only survivors as far as they know. Everyone else is dying or already dead, but yet still alive because of the toxin outbreak – luckily, the people who were already dead are still dead, so those are fewer bodies to worry about. Point is, Aomine and his friends never thought that they would meet another human being again, until they met **him**.

* * *

It has been three months.

Well, three months and 8 days since the outbreak occurred. Three months and 8 days since everything they knew all fell apart. Three months and 8 days when everyone they loved and cherished died. _All except for them._

Aomine was not sure why they had not been affected by the toxin outbreak or why they have not yet 'died' from being attacked by those creatures – those _zombies_. Akashi suggested that maybe they were special. Experiments, maybe – somehow immune to the deadly toxin that rotted your flesh away in a matter of hours and twisted your thoughts into only one thing: food.

After all, each one of their parents worked at the same company, all with power and all at the top. The more that Aomine thought more about it, the possibility of being experimented on seemed real. Or, maybe they were thinking too far into this whole thing and they were just _lucky_ to survive and live to fight another day.

If you called being a 16 year old male, stuck in an apocalyptic world where all humanity was dead – _lucky_. Heck, even some animals were beginning to show signs of being affected by the toxin, although not as harshly as humans. Aomine knew that eventually him and the others were going to die, and that would be it for humanity's chance at survival.

So, they continued to live and fight. Kill – or be eaten or turned into one of _them_.

* * *

It was a day like any other day – one that they have all become accustomed to. Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, and Kuroko all left their base of operations, a warehouse that they have all made their home a month after the outbreak. They were beginning to run low on food, so the four of them went out to go retrieve more while Akashi, Kagami and Midorima went to search for medical supplies because they could never have too much of that.

While scavenging for food (anything canned, really), Aomine had split up from Murasakibara and Kuroko, taking Kise with him as they traveled down a dimly lit aisle of a nearby supermarket. The only light they had with them came from the flashlight attachments of their weapons (guns they had stolen from the dead military personnel), as well as the light from the sun outside.

Aomine motioned for Kise to take his duffel bag and start filling it with anything he could find; anything would be helpful, after all in such a disastrous situation. The dark skinned teenager crouched to the ground, putting his gun down next to him as he swung his bag down, digging around the inside.

He pulled a list out and read it over before looking back at Kise, who was busying himself with filling the duffel, his tongue poking out of the corner of his lips. Aomine also began to fill the bag with things written messily on the list, wondering why Kagami had wanted him to specifically bring these ingredients and canned goods back. Maybe he was going to make something special.

The thought made Aomine's stomach grumble, causing Kise to chuckle quietly. Aomine shot him a glare, ignoring the way his cheeks flared from embarrassment before he got back to work. A few minutes passed and the sound of a can dropping to the floor made Aomine look next to him. The can rolled into his boot and it took Aomine a moment to realize that Kise was on his other side, which could only mean that…

A mix between a hiss and an anguished growl pierced the air and Aomine instinctively reached for his weapon, aiming at the zombie that broke into a dash, hobbling straight towards him. Aomine pulled on the trigger, however nothing happened. "Shit." He swore, wondering why his gun chose that moment in time to fail him and get jammed.

"A- Aominecchi!" Kise yelped, too startled to make a move on the fast approaching zombie. Aomine whipped the jammed gun at the zombie in hopes it would slow it down – and it worked for a second, until the zombie recovered quite easily and continued to pursue Aomine who had used that second to get up, grab Kise, and _run_.

The others must have heard the commotion because Murasakibara and Kuroko appeared not to far away, both alert and guns at the ready. "What happened?" Kuroko asked, worried and frantic.

"Zombie." Aomine snarled, turning to see the zombie running towards them. The zombie crashed through an already half-destroyed display, knocking things over and creating an even louder ruckus. That made Murasakibara curse under his breath as the market began to fill with more zombies who were interested in the sounds of _food_. "My gun was jammed. I had no time to fix it." Aomine spoke quietly and quickly, his muscles tensing as he began to count the number of zombies that seemed to just appear out of nowhere, filling the area and creating a larger horde.

"Mine-chin." Aomine looked over at Murasakibara, who was holding a large combat blade out to him, crunching on the lollipop in his mouth. Aomine gave a nod and took it, grateful, and gripped it tight. The zombies came towards them and the bullets started flying.

It felt like they have been at this for hours but in reality it was hardly ten minutes. The zombies just kept coming and attacking, eager to sink their teeth and rip apart their flesh in an attempt to satisfy the hunger. Kuroko was the first to run out of ammo, trading his gun for a smaller hand-gun that they all knew would not do much damage. Kise followed suit, however he used his empty weapon as a sort of bat, smashing the heads of the zombies since that seemed to be their weak point. Aomine knew he was not faring well – with only a knife in hand. But the others all worked together and the zombies could not touch them. Not yet, anyway.

It was not until Murasakibara ran out of ammo that things were beginning to look grim for the four of them. It did not help that the infected just kept coming and coming, unrelenting and _starving_ for anything human. They were pushed further back into the supermarket, nearing the far corner of the west side, the side furthest away from the main entrance and exit. "Tetsu, maybe you should go get help." Aomine suggested, thinking that Kuroko could use his shadow-misdirection somewhat on the undead horde and get past them and go find Akashi, Midorima and Kagami.

Kuroko shook his head, "I'm not leaving you all." He stated firmly, his mind already made up. Aomine sighed, knowing it would be pointless to argue with Kuroko, seeing the blaze in his soft blue orbs. "If we-…" The shorter of the group fell silent, choosing not to continue with what he had just been about to say.

"Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi…" Kise started with a slight whine in his voice. The blond looked at them sadly, his lips moving into a pout. "I just wanted to say that you guys were-"

"Don't even say it, Kise." Aomine hissed out, tossing a glare at the once-model before his expression softened. "We know, after all." He added. The dark skinned teen glanced down at the blade in his hand, wondering where exactly this had all gone wrong. Maybe their 'luck' had run out – choosing the wrong store to scavenge for food. They should have went with their other choice; a different store that was a little further away. But they all thought that the closer supermarket was better, _easier_ , but they were wrong…

Just when Aomine thought it was goodbye for them, the clatter of a small can bounced into view. Aomine stared at, confused at the odd-looking symbol on the side of the can. After a moment of further study, he realized that it was some sort of gas. The can spun and a dark cloud of gas started pooling out from the opening at the top, blooming into the air around them and the zombies. Automatically, Aomine grabbed his shirt collar and pulled it up to cover his mouth, no wanting to breathe in the gas, judging from the way the zombies started to fall to the ground, lifeless and hopefully dead for good.

He took a moment to look at the others, to make sure they were okay. Aomine saw that they also had the right idea, covering their mouths from the spewing gas and backing up until they were in the corner. A figure emerged from the clouded air, stepping into view.

Aomine's eyes widened, seeing black hair and a large gas mask covering the figure's face. ' _But… It can't be… Everyone else is dead._ ' Aomine thought, his mind going blank as he watched the figure come closer as the gas began to clear. He chanced a look around and was surprised to see all the zombies dead on the ground. Some had knives and other sharp-looking objects implanted into their heads, others plainly had no head anymore. Whoever this _living_ person was, they were _good._

The human had come in and saved them, quiet as a whisper in the wind but just as deadly as the toxin itself – and it amazed Aomine. The dark blue haired teenager swallowed thickly as he shared a shaky glance with Kuroko, who stood next to him. "Who are you?" Kuroko was the first to speak, eyeing the figure as he fingered the now-empty hand gun.

The person, who now could be identified as another male, tilted his head and reached up to take the gas mask off. Once it came off, Aomine raised his eyebrow, staring at the minor scars the guy had on his face. He looked into his steel-blue eyes, noting how nice they sort of looked. His eyes traveled down from the shorter boys face, taking in his overall appearance. He had dark gray pants on that were torn in some places and dirtied, with a bandage wrapped around his left thigh, dyed red from blood, and a pack buckled to his other thigh. Aomine could see more gas cans hanging from the pack, as well as other little deadly trinkets. He wore a blue muscle shirt which clung to his lithe frame and a ratted and bloodied hoodie with the sleeves torn off. Bandages ran up from his wrists and stopped just before his elbow.

He had a duffel bag hanging from his back, the strap running from his right shoulder to the left hip. The strap held a few smaller knives that could easily be pulled free and thrown. Aomine realized that this guy was _prepared_.

"I'm Kasamatsu." The guy – Kasamatsu – spoke finally, catching Aomine's attention. "You are survivors?" Kasamatsu asked, narrowing his eyes at the four of them as he inched closer.

"Yes." Kuroko nodded. "Are you-… Have you…" The shortest of them fell silent, not knowing what to say exactly. Kasamatsu seemed to understand and he looked away.

"I'm the only one left."

"Of?" Aomine pushed, glaring at Kasamatsu. The things he said were beginning to sound suspicious, and judging from all that equipment he had on him, he simply could not have raided any military officers.

Kasamatsu moved his steely-blue orbs from Kuroko to Aomine, eyeing him for a moment before replying, "Of Alpha Squad."

"Alpha squad?" Kise chirped, blinking innocently. "Are you like… part of the government or something?"

" _Or something_." Kasamatsu replied, flicking on the safety of the gun he had in his hands. "The people I was with were a part of the company that caused this entire outbreak. Well, they used to be, until they realized what sort of experiments they were performing on… children." He explained, looking at them oddly.

"The group I was with took in children at a young age and trained them; preparing them for what would inevitably come." Aomine and the others absorbed this information, feeling as if there was more to this whole ordeal than it suddenly seemed.

"Are there others?" Kasamatsu asked, changing the subject back to them. Murasakibara tore the plastic off another lollipop, sticking it in his mouth. "There's Akachin, Midochin and Kagachin."

"What Murasakibara-kun means to say is that we are the only other survivors we know of. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya; this is Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Kise Ryouta. The others, who are hopefully out collecting medical supplies with better luck, are Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou and Kagami Taiga." Kuroko introduced all of them, pointing to the three who were present during his introduction.

Kasamatsu's eyes widened a fraction as Kuroko spoke. He nodded slowly, solemnly, and spoke, "I believe it was your parents' little experiments that may have started this outbreak." He announced, his expression turning cold for a moment.

Aomine guessed he looked as shocked as the others felt. He lowered his gaze and bit his lip, his fingers gripping the handle of the knife so tightly his knuckles turned white. He looked at Kuroko, Kise and Murasakibara, tense and lost all at the same time, "… We need to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

You know, I was beginning to think I was running out of ideas for a second there, until it smacked me in the face – ZOMBIES. So yeah. On another note, Kasamatsu looks pretty friggin cool in my eyes *u*

~WinterAssassin~


	24. Day 24: Between the Devil and the Sea

**Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea**

* * *

Zombie AU. Now that they had Kasamatsu, a trained human-weapon since the age of four, on their side – Aomine and the others finally figure out how this toxin outbreak happened and what they need to do to save humanity. [ Continuation of A Whisper in the Wind ]

* * *

It has been three months.

Well, three months _and now_ two and a half weeks since they met Kasamatsu Yukio. Three months, two and a half weeks since Kasamatsu Yukio joined them in their fight for survival. Three months, two and a half weeks since Kasamatsu Yukio told them that the possibility of the outbreak could have been caused by _their parents_.

Kasamatsu has stated that the people who took him and many other children in at such a young age to train them for this very reason used to work at the company that Aomine and the other's parents all worked at. Kasamatsu's group had split from them, disgusted about the talk of creating a toxic gas that the government would use for 'special cases'.

They were disgusted by the fact that while in attempt for finding a remedy – a cure – the higher-ups had taken to using their own blood, _their children_ at such young and delicate ages, experimenting on them and erasing their memories. Kasamatsu believed that they, the other survivors apart from Kasamatsu himself, were the very children.

Aomine had to agree. It did make sense. He did recall that there was a point in his life that was fuzzy, as if he had forgotten important memories. He also remembered having dreams, but at the time – that was what Aomine thought they were… _Dreams._

His dreams proved to be a reality and now the seven, now eight, were determined to find a cure to fix the entire mess their parents caused. To take responsibility and restore humanity by curing the remaining infected. Hopefully, it would work…

* * *

"I need to go."

"What?" Aomine raised his eyebrow, scoffing as he turned from his place on the ratty, old couch, squinting at Kasamatsu who stood across the room. The older teenager was geared up and ready to head outside, holding his infamous HK21. His hood was pulled away, creating a shadow over his eyes, making it impossible for Aomine or anyone else to try and read his expression or to know what he was thinking.

Luckily, they did not need to read his mind because he spoke again, clarifying, "To my old HQ."

"You had an HQ?!" Kise gaped, looking shocked and excited at the idea. Kasamatsu looked at the blond and cocked an eyebrow (not that anyone could see) and nodded. "Oh, well… I guess it makes sense… Because of what happened, when you told us that-" Kise never got to finish because Midorima had shot him a glare, silently reminding him that it was a touchy subject for Kasamatsu. The once-model seemed to get the idea and he shut up instantly, creating an awkward silence in the living room of their base of operations. "Hehe…" Kise laughed, scratching his cheek, not knowing what else to do or say.

Kasamatsu just tilted his head and turned around, pulling the safety off his gun. "There is hardly any infected walking around at this time, in this area, so I'll be alright by myself."

Aomine once again scoffed, pushing himself up off the couch. "We're sure you'll be alright, but you aren't going alone." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Kasamatsu stopped and half-turned to Aomine, staring at him from the corner of his shadowed eyes.

"Fine." Kasamatsu said after a moment, almost reluctantly. "But just you, I don't need to look after a bunch of idiots, namely Kise."

"Ehhh, Kasamatsu-senpaaai. You're so mean!" Kise whined out, a pout on his face. Both Aomine and Kasamatsu rolled their eyes at him before Aomine hopped over the couch. He jogged over to their little 'armory' and collected his things before catching up to Kasamatsu who was waiting by the chained up door.

"Ready?" Kasamatsu asked.

Aomine replied with a nod, "Ready."

* * *

It was evening by the time they reached Kasamatsu's old HQ.

Aomine was surprised. When Kasamatsu said HQ, he expected some type of impenetrable, giant military building decked out with guns and such. However, what he saw appeared to be an ordinary large house that could maybe fit 4 families, in the least. The yard was bigger than average, equipped with a small 'training field' which probably appeared to be an odd-looking playset for the children.

"You used to live here?" Aomine asked, doubting it. If he did not know Kasamatsu, then he would not have guessed such a thing. He looked over at Kasamatsu, just in time to see him nodding in affirmation. "Should we-" Aomine fell silent, watching as Kasamatsu walked up to the large doors. He changed his question, "Do you have a key?" The blue haired teenager asked.

"Not needed." Kasamatsu gave a short reply, pulling up what appeared to be a large door-knocker and revealing a set of keys, for a code.

"Cool." Aomine stated, feeling slightly impressed at Kasamatsu's old life, despite how horrible it seemed. Because really, what child would want to go through harsh training for an undead apocalypse? He heard a noise, tensed and turned around, but saw nothing. He kept his guard up, just in case, his fingers gripping the AK47 in his hands.

Kasamatsu punched in a code, the action familiar and unforgettable. The sound of a heavy lock snapping open filled the air and then the door creaked open. Kasamatsu stepped aside to further open the door, holding it open for Aomine as he entered. Aomine slipped through and the door closed automatically behind him, the lock slipping back into place.

The tanned skinned teen watched Kasamatsu walk ahead of him, while Aomine chose to lag behind, looking at all (correction: the few) pictures that lingered on the walls, unbroken but collecting dust. He noticed one had a big group of children in it, along with a few tough-looking adults. There was one adult who had a smile on his face instead of a sneer like the other adults, and he was holding up a boy who was shorter than the rest. Aomine tilted his head but when he noticed Kasamatsu disappear through a door, he jogged after him, not wanting to lose the older teen in the maze of his once-house.

He turned to the door and saw stairs that lead down into a basement. Aomine followed Kasamatsu down the stairs and was surprised to see it how large it was. The basement seemed to stretch further than the house, with a large hall that leads into different rooms. The main room where Kasamatsu walked towards, however, was filled with scientific equipment. Aomine could see beakers and different sized tubes with clouded and bright liquids still inside, cobwebs stretched around the unused equipment, giving it an eerie feel. "What are we here for?" Aomine asked, holding his gun close as Kasamatsu stopped in front of a large table filled with various tubes and cases.

Kasamatsu looked at him before turning his gaze back to the empty case in front of him. He began to read over the labels on some of the chemicals, mumbling to himself. Aomine arched his eyebrow but did not push the older teen and instead picked up a random folder that was on a dusty stool. "Bring that to me."

Startled by Kasamatsu's voice, Aomine jolted and knocked over a small beaker with a faint green liquid in it. It shattered on the floor and he winced, turning to look at Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu just stared at him, holding his hand out for the folder in his hands. Aomine gave it to him and stepped away from the spilled chemical mixture, not knowing what it would or could do. He watched Kasamatsu fill the case with various chemicals and such, tucking the folder Aomine handed him, as well as a few others, into the side of the case. "Let's go back now."

"What exactly did we come here for?" Aomine thought he would try and ask again, hoping that Kasamatsu would not brush him off or ignore him again.

Kasamatsu glanced back at him as he ascended the stairs, his grip tightening on the case. "A chance."

"A chance?" Aomine asked quizzically, furrowing his eyebrows.

"To help them."

"Who?"

"The infected, obviously." Kasamatsu turned and smacked Aomine upside the head, a small smirk playing on his face. "Idiot." He added in a teasing way, making Aomine huff at him.

"You mean…" Aomine's eyes widened. "A way to turn them back to him?"

"Yes. An antidote, for starters. If we can figure out what went wrong before, then our chance of restoring humanity to what it once was goes up a whole lot more." Kasamatsu said as he navigated his way through the doors to the house and outside.

The sun was nearly down by now, welcoming the warming colors of the sky with the faint glittering of stars. Kasamatsu stared up at the fluffy white clouds for a moment, momentarily dropping his guard. Aomine looked up at the sky, wondering what Kasamatsu was thinking at that moment, but figured if he tried to understand the 'weapon', he might get a bad headache or something.

Aomine stared at Kasamatsu, a faint smile on his face. "Kasamatsu, if we do this… Then everything would go back to normal, right?"

Kasamatsu paused in his steps, looking at Aomine with a hint of sadness. "Nothing could go back to the way it was." He replied, in all seriousness. "The infected that are dead, the ones we've _killed_ , will stay dead. The remaining will still have a chance though, even if it is slim."

Aomine was silent, listening to the raven haired boy solemnly. "How slim?"

Kasamatsu shook his head, "There are still tons of things we need to work out with the anti-toxin. We don't know how it will cure an infected from the very beginning, versus an infected from say a week ago. We don't have a way of knowing what will happen, because we don't have a way of knowing how long they had the toxin in their system." He explained, making Aomine's head hurt slightly with all the possibilities of the antidote.

"We don't know how long it'll take to fix the antidote, too." Aomine added to the growing list, a deep frown on his face. "But at least we have you. If you, Midorima and Akashi work together, then I'm sure we can get it right, no matter how many times we need to try."

Kasamatsu turned to face him, eyes widened slightly. His surprised gaze melted into one of contentment and minor amusement, a small, warm smile appearing on Kasamatsu's face. "You'd be lost without me, wouldn't you?"

Aomine snorted, scratching his cheek which may have felt a little warmer than usual, "And you say that _I'm_ narcissistic."

"Well, I did learn from the best," Kasamatsu shrugged.

* * *

I know, I know… I set myself up from the last chapter. Er, day... Or, installment?.. _Whatever it was_ , I kinda wanted to write more of Zombie AU. xDD Just because who doesn't like such an overused AU idea? 8D Don't worry, you'll get something different tomorrow.

Also! Title is a title of an amazing song~ Go listen to it, now! I command theeee *slapped* Heh. Anyway, it's XYLØ – Between the Devil and Deep Blue Sea. (Another good song by them is America. Listen to that as well. 8D) The song doesn't really have much to do with the story, I'm just sorta obsessed with it atm… But at least the title somewhat relates to it… Devil as in the zombies… between zombies and the sea (cause their on an island)…? *shot* It makes sense in my head lol

 _AND FINALLY –_ Dear Guest8: That is an interesting idea for an AU. Would Kasa be the cheerleader and Aomine the football player? Or am I just thinking about it weirdly? _Keheheh_. How _would_ Kasacchi even get into cheerleading though? OAO

~WinterAssassin~


	25. Day 25: Composer

**Composer**

* * *

Idol AU. After going his separate way, Aomine cannot seem to find and keep a composer because they all hate him. However, when his manager thinks she has found 'the one', Aomine cannot help but agree, mostly because of how his new composer is so unlike the rest.

* * *

"Dai-chan, I _swear_ this guy is _the one_!"

"You make this sound like some romantic love comedy."

"Eh? But I don't think anyone loves you."

"Thanks."

"Not like that." Momoi giggled as she glomped Aomine. He pushed her away with a scowl and folded his arms over his chest. "I just mean in a romantic way."

"There are thousands of girls who love me."

"Yes. But that is because you're famous. If they truly got to know you, I doubt they would stick around."

"You know me."

"True," Momoi nodded, plopping herself down next to Aomine as she flipped a paper over, reading the contents. "But we've been friends forever and I'm used to you, Mr. Ore-sama."

"Hmph." Aomine huffed, making a point to look away from Momoi and ignore her. She only hummed to herself, ignoring him at the same time. It made Aomine twitch in anger, because _he_ was supposed to be getting the last laugh out of this whole stupid ordeal of finding him yet another composer. "So…" Aomine started slowly, finding that he could not help his curiosity. "What wondrous composer did you find me this time?"

Momoi looked at him through her long, pink lashed and smiled sweetly. It made Aomine roll his eyes as she nibbled on the eraser of her mechanical pencil. "His name is Kasamatsu Yukio. He's actually currently on break from composing, but I'm positive I can convince him-"

"-With your infamous seduction techniques?"

"Oh, I won't need to seduce him." Momoi whispered, a strange glint shining in her cherry blossom pink eyes. Aomine repressed a shiver, moving an inch away from his childhood friend, wondering just what the heck she had planned for this Kasamatsu guy, if she was not planning on using her seduction techniques.

* * *

A week later, Aomine was surprised to see Momoi on the porch of his front door, standing a few feet in front of a guy who was shorter than Aomine, but still taller than Momoi. He had a bag clutched against his chest and he was watching Momoi intently, eyeing her as if she would turn around, jump and attack him. He was tense, but the moment he looked up at Aomine, he frowned.

Aomine arched his eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, "Who's this?" He asked flatly, glaring down at the guy. The guy's frown turned into a faint scowl as he returned the glare.

"This is the one I was telling you about, Dai- _Ah_ , Aomine-kun!" Momoi corrected herself, smiling brightly at the dark haired guy behind her. "His name is Kasamatsu Yukio! He's a brilliant composer and he's only two years older than you!"

"Hmn…" Aomine narrowed his eyes, studying the composer. "What kind of music does he – _do you_ – write?" The blue haired teen asked, still staring Kasamatsu down.

Kasamatsu gave him a blank look before rolling his eyes. He opened his bag, edged past Momoi, appearing wary of her still, and handed Aomine a folder. "Any kind." He added as he pushed past Aomine and walked into his house.

"Hey _, jeez_. Make yourself at home." Aomine growled out sarcastically, tearing his eyes away from the manila folder just to watch Kasamatsu barge into his house. The raven haired teen paid him no mind, looking around the spacious area as he put his bag down on the floor, against the wall so it would not be in the way of people walking.

"I was planning on it." Kasamatsu bit back, smirking at Aomine briefly before he turned and sat on the couch in the main living room.

Momoi just giggled while Aomine held back a rude comment. The pink haired manager spun around and poked Aomine's cheek, "I'm going to go now. I hope you have fun and get to learn new things about each other!" She called out in a sing-song voice, skipping back out the door. "See you later, Aomine-kun!" She waved, pausing momentarily to wink at Kasamatsu before closing the door behind her.

Aomine turned away from the door, shaking his head at his childhood friend's antics. "She's-" He stopped, noticing the small flush Kasamatsu had on his cheeks. His shoulders dropped, Aomine feeling annoyance coming on. "Oh, _great_." He drawled, tossing the folder back at Kasamatsu. "She did use her seduction on you, didn't she? And now you only agreed to be my composer because you want to see her again because your _so_ in love with her." Aomine would admit his words were a little more harsh than usual, and no, it was not because he was slightly interested in his new composer. _Not at all._

But this _has_ happened before; people only agreeing to write music for him in order to get closer to Momoi. But once they learn who Aomine really is, how he acts and talks, they pretty much leave right after.

Kasamatsu looked up at him, moving his gaze away from the door where Momoi made her exit from. He gave Aomine an odd look and shook his head. "You're wrong."

"That's what they all say."

"I didn't come for her. I…" Kasamatsu trailed off, nibbling his bottom look as a troubled expression crossed his face. Aomine stared at him, curious but not wanting to give in and show weakness. Kasamatsu looked away, his pale cheeks becoming colored all over again, "I- I'm bad with girls, anyway… It's hard to talk to them and I pretty much act like a total idiot around them."

"…" Aomine stared down at Kasamatsu, his lips parted in surprise and with not knowing what to say. Eventually, as the silence stretched on, Aomine snorted and started to laugh. It succeeded in making Kasamatsu's flush turn darker with embarrassment and most likely anger, making Aomine laugh harder.

"Sh- Shut up!" Kasamatsu growled out, tossing the nearest object, which happened to be his folder, already in his hands, at Aomine's face. The folder flipped open from being violently tossed into the air and mountains of sheet music with messy scrawls of notes and lyrics flew every-which-way. The older teen huffed and kicked Aomine's shin from his position, finally managing to hit him.

Aomine yelped and rubbed his shin, glaring at Kasamatsu, feeling slightly stunned. "What the heck was that for?"

"You know what." Kasamatsu whispered, making Aomine shudder from the hints of anger held in his voice. "Hmph, maybe I won't compose for you." He added, pouting slightly.

Aomine blinked and held his hands up, "Hey. Don't get too carried away there, jeez." He waved his hands, suddenly feeling as if he let Kasamatsu go; it would be one of the greatest mistakes of his life. "I- I'm… so-… sor…"

Kasamatsu snorted and looked up at him, "Sorry?" He hinted, unable to stop himself from looking amused.

"Yeah. That."

"Wow. Now I know why Momoi-san said no one liked you."

"She said that?"

"Her words, not mine. Although I may have to second them."

" _Thanks_."

Kasamatsu smiled, "You're welcome."

Aomine shook his head, sneering to himself as he looked away from the raven haired composer still seated on his couch. He bit his lip, ignoring the stinging pain as he fought the urge to smile. His arms still crossed, Aomine walked towards the window and stared at his reflection, his eyes slowly roaming to Kasamatsu's reflection, thinking, ' _Maybe this guy won't be so bad, after all_ …'

* * *

I want an epic composer that is Kasacchi ; u;b Oh, and by the way: Aomine went his separate way from the famous boy band "Miracles" lol. Who didn't see that coming? *le sarcasm*

~WinterAssassin~


	26. Day 26: Teacher's Pet

**Teacher's Pet**

* * *

Teacher AU. Aomine is a kindergarten teacher who starts teaching at a new school. He finds that most of the kids are easy to handle and deal with; however, he does have one problem child: Kasamatsu Yukio.

* * *

Aomine was elated. Kind of.

Today would be the very first day as a teacher at a new school. He used to be a kindergarten teacher at another school, but for some reason it was shut down, so he was offered a job from a new school. Aomine, left jobless suddenly, of course took the offer – which brought him to where he currently was: standing just outside the door that lead to his future.

Despite being happy, Aomine was also feeling a bit restless and maybe just a little bit 'scared', if you could call it that (he wouldn't, though). Aomine shook his head, thinking that he would do fine at this new school. ' _There isn't anything that could go wrong, right?_ ' The young man thought to himself, putting a small smile on his face as he entered his classroom.

He looked over all the tiny children, watching as some of them turned to face him, curious and all, while others continued to talk or play. Aomine cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention before he put his bag down on his desk. "Good morning," He greeted everyone, resisting the urge to cringe at all the kid's voices muddled into one odd-sounding 'good morning'.

"A- Are you the new sensei?" One of the girls asked, blinking up at him with wide, curious and innocent eyes. Aomine looked down at her, arching his eyebrow at her cherry blossom pink pigtails.

"I am." He said, patting her head. The pink haired child giggled and put her hands behind her back as she walked back to the table she sat at with some other girls. "Uhm, I guess everyone should get into their seats." Aomine announced, watching as all the kids scattered to their seats almost instantly. He watched with a raised eyebrow as they all stared up at him, as if waiting for him to begin talking again.

Aomine cracked a smile, _a real one_ , because he knew at this moment, they were all going to be such great kids. At least, most of them…

* * *

Three weeks in and Aomine sort of wished he had not accepted this teaching job. All the kids were outside, playing on the playground while Aomine was stuck inside, watching one of his students, who he now called the devil spawn in an innocent body, coloring.

"Don't you want to go play outside with the others?" Aomine asked, eyeing the small boy in front of him. The boy, Kasamatsu Yukio, looked up at him and tilted his head to the side as if pondering over the question. After a moment, Kasamatsu shook his head and bent back over his paper, coloring in the lines of his drawing. Aomine's shoulders drooped as he watched him silently, feeling slightly on edge from the silence of the room. "Well… Do you want to play in here?"

Kasamatsu looked up at him yet again, giving him an oddly calculating gaze for such a young kid, making Aomine tense up slightly. "What are we gonna play?" Kasamatsu asked, smiling innocently.

Aomine blinked, thinking that this was too easy, but replied, "Whatever you want, Yukio-kun."

"Tag?"

"Wouldn't it be more fun with the others?"

"Mmm… No." Kasamatsu shook his head, and Aomine was back to feeling odd again. What kid did not like to play with others, after all _? Apparently this one_. Aomine scratched his cheek and stood up. "I guess we can play in here. Just be careful, alright?"

Kasamatsu practically sparkled up at him with his wide, sparkly blue-grey eyes. He nodded quickly and stood up, putting his crayon back in the box and putting his piece of art inside a folder that had his name on it. "Not it!" He yelled childishly, making Aomine chuckle.

"Guess I'm it." He replied. He watched with dark blue orbs as Kasamatsu turned and ran away from him, grinning widely. Aomine went after him, laughing when Kasamatsu started to laugh loudly as he ran away from him again. Aomine continued his chase until he caught up to Kasamatsu, catching him from around a table. Kasamatsu sputtered in surprise as Aomine grabbed him and lifted him into the air. The kid's face turned red slightly as he started to laugh all over again, waving his arms as if he was flying.

Aomine chuckled and put him down, ruffling his hair. He watched Kasamatsu fall back onto the ground, breathing heavily from running around the room so many times in all different directions. He was exhausted, but still smiling shyly. Aomine blinked, surprised at the expression the little brat had on his face. Aomine knew from experience that something was bound to happen which would make Kasamatsu turn back into the little devil he was, but he just did not know what it would be or when… It always put Aomine on edge.

Especially the first time Aomine witnessed Kasamatsu be downright bad.

It had been Aomine's second day and when all the kids were playing outside for recess, Kasamatsu had stayed behind, flipping through a picture book boredly, his chin resting on his left hand as he used his right to flip the heavy pages. He seemed harmless at first, innocent like a child should be. Aomine had approached him and told him that he should go play outside with the others.

Kasamatsu had shaken his head, pouting up at Aomine as he whispered a faint 'no'. Aomine had raised his eyebrow and told him to again, and suddenly out of nowhere, Kasamatsu stood up, all smiles, before his smile turned into a small frown. Aomine stood back, curious and feeling like what he did was a bad idea. His feeling turned true and he could only watch as the seemingly non-troublemaking kid in his class swung his leg at Aomine's shin.

Pain bloomed in his shin and Aomine was hopping around aimlessly. He ended up tripping over a tiny chair and flailing helplessly as he fell to the ground. He collapsed in a heap, nearly busting one of the small tables the kids sat at, and grunted painfully. "Ow." He hissed, rubbing his elbow when he sat up slowly, gingerly, afraid as if he might have broken something. Luckily, he did not.

Aomine quickly looked at Kasamatsu who moved from where he once was, to standing in front of Aomine, and blanched at the kid's sweet and innocent look. "Are you okay, Aomine-sensei?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as the other students began to shuffle in, as recess was over. Aomine nodded slowly, standing up and dusting himself off. "I'm fine…" He replied.

Aomine shook his head from the memory and glanced back down at Kasamatsu. The brat was improving though. He _was_ kicking him less, after all. It mostly happened whenever Aomine tried to flat out tell him what to do (he would reply with "learn your place, sensei!" Then _**BAM**_ , Aomine would be on the floor), or if Aomine's personality was getting the best of him (as in, whenever Aomine would get all 'no-one-is-better-than-I-am, and Kasamatsu would reprimand him and scold him, mostly in private).

Point is, Aomine was positive that Kasamatsu was just simply misunderstood, in a fashion. That, or he seriously believes that he is more mature than Aomine. Whatever the reason, Aomine still found the kid adorable, which was why he gave him his number 1 spot on his 'favorite student' list.

In the end, that had earned Aomine another scolding and a small elbow to the side of his leg because he had unknowingly titled Kasamatsu's as the class's new 'teacher's pet'.

* * *

Ahaha~ Troublemaker-kindergartener!Kasamatsu is still so cute. xD He's just misunderstood~… and cute.

~WinterAssassin~


	27. Day 27: Cuddles

**Cuddles**

* * *

Aomine and Kasamatsu like to cuddle.

* * *

Aomine is finally happy – happy and content that after a few years of hard work, sweat, and maybe just a bit of blood, tears and heartache; he is now finally living off in his own house, with the one person he would give his life for.

Feeling drained of energy and his muscles strained from the heavy lifting of their furniture, Aomine collapsed on the soft, sky blue loveseat. He threw his arm over his eyes, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. Aomine moved his arm and stared up at the ceiling, giving it an-almost calculating stare before he smiled softly. He could hear faint footsteps coming from upstairs, where he was pretty sure their bedroom was located, just above the living room, and he wondered if Kasamatsu was hungry.

Aomine knew that the older male did not want to cook after such a big move, so he figured that they might as well order something – mostly because Aomine sure as hell was not about to try to cook. The last time he tried to make dinner, it ended with a fire extinguisher and a call to the fire department (courtesy of his neighbor).

He thought of pizza, at first, but then decided against it because he remember the last time they had pizza, it made him them sick for some reason. Needless to say, they had both spent the next day at home, sick but still comforting each other. Aomine had silently thanked the pizza, though, because he got to spend more time with Kasamatsu.

The next thing that popped into mind was Chinese food, but that pulled up another memory of the place they ordered from took nearly 3 hours to deliver. In truth, they completely forgot about it and ate something else because they were hungry, and decided to get into… other, _more fun_ , business. It was not until the doorbell rang loudly, startling the both of them from their spot on the floor (believe Aomine when he said that they started on the couch), and rushed to get dressed and answer the door.

Aomine snorted to himself, smiling at the memory. After paying the confused delivery boy, they had laughed about it and just put the Chinese food away in the fridge for whenever they were hungry. They may or may not have continued with their previous activities after that.

Feeling a weight against his chest, Aomine was pulled from his thoughts and he blinked, staring at the mess of soft, black hair in his face. He blew on it, making Kasamatsu look up at him tiredly. "Hey." Aomine greeted his boyfriend, studying the raven head's exhausted expression and steel-blue orbs.

"Hey." Kasamatsu said back, smiling slightly at Aomine. Aomine craned his neck forward, a bit of a strain, and placed a kiss to the tip of Kasamatsu's nose. Kasamatsu laughed quietly and moved forward to connect his lips with Aomine's.

Aomine's heart fluttered against his chest briefly, wondering how every time they kissed, it always felt like the first one. Kasamatsu pulled away a moment later, making Aomine frown slightly. He liked feeling the shorter male's warm, soft lips against his, alright?

The tanned man watched as Kasamatsu nuzzled against his chest, letting a faint tired groan out. "I'm sleepy." Kasamatsu commented, closing his eyes as he rested his cheek against Aomine's chest. Aomine took in another deep breath of air, watching how his boyfriend's head raised with his chest, and then lower when he released his breath. He chuckled airily in amusement, making Kasamatsu crack an eye open and look at him questioningly. "What?"

"It's nothing." Aomine shook his head, moving his hand so it rested on Kasamatsu's head. He brushed his fingers through Kasamatsu's messy but very soft spikes of hair and closed his eyes. Feeling the weight of his partner on him, being so close to him, comforted Aomine; he felt as if he could die happily like this, cuddling the older man.

* * *

 _Hnnggk_ \- AoKasa fluff is killing me so badly. Oh, I guess I should say I imagine them to be in their early-mid 20's.

~WinterAssassin~


	28. Day 28: Aomine's Keeper

**Aomine's Keeper**

* * *

Genderbent AU. Aomine has only had two girlfriends in his lifetime thus far – his first was his childhood friend, and it ended pretty quickly because they both hated dating each other and would totally rather remain friends. The next one, and quite possibly the one forever, was Kasamatsu Yukiko.

 _Note: If you're strictly a yaoi-only person, then I'm sorry about ripping you of your imaginary money. OTL However, if you don't care at all or read just because it's still AoKasa, then continue on :D I promise, fem!Kasacchi is still so cute~_

* * *

A small sneeze – or rather, a sneeze that sounded more like a tiny, adorable squeak – pulled Aomine's attention down to the girl standing next to him. The girl was Kasamatsu Yukiko, the girl he recently started dating.

Kasamatsu Yukiko was two years older than him and quite the looker, like a natural beauty. She was unlike any other girls he's met so far, with long, black eye lashes that fluttered over strong and proud steely-blue orbs. She had pretty features, like a cute little nose and soft, pink lips. Well, he did not know if they were soft, yet. He never got that far because she would not let him kiss her, no matter how many times he attempted to. Yukiko had short, black hair that ran into wispy-spikes, sticking at odd angles which only made her appear more adorable. She was beautiful, without make up. However, Aomine still never got to see her where any makeup because she apparently never used the stuff and probably did not intend to. He'd convince her one day.

Wearing no makeup like the plethora of other girls in their generation did, that was not the only thing that separated her from them. It was not the only thing that Aomine loved about her; it was also the fact that she did not take his shit. If he was being a pervert, she would let him know by telling him and smacking him or kicking him. If his 'attitude' was getting out of control, she would scoff and hit him again. If he was being a jerk, which he did not want to admit happened a bit too much than he wanted it to, Yukiko would threaten him right back or punch him in the face.

That was what made her different; no other girl would treat him like she did. Heck, when he first asked her out, her reply was a big, loud 'no' and an elbow to the gut. His only response was to be shocked at first, but then flush at the huge embarrassed blush on her cheeks, and ask her out once more. Again she had replied with a definite 'no' and proceeded to kick him away. The third time he asked, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, asking if he wanted to die. The fourth time, Yukiko had asked if he was a masochist or something, to which Aomine had simply shrugged, awaiting her response.

Among those attempts at asking her out, there were still many other tries, some of which resulted in the overly-protective Kaijou team (mostly Yukiko's lap dog, Kise, and her two best friends, Kobori and Moriyama) chasing him away. At some point, even Kaijou's coach told him to get lost and to keep his 'dirty hands' away from his niece.

Aomine refused to give up and eventually Kise had gradually let him get closer, however the blond was still wary of him. But seeing Aomine so unrelenting and determined must have changed his mind about the whole idea of seeing the tanned teenager date his beloved senpai.

It was exactly two weeks prior when Aomine and Kasamatsu officially started dating. Apparently Yukiko also saw his determination and sighed loudly, putting up an annoyed front to hide her embarrassed and shy nature, and agreed to one date.

That very day, Aomine had dragged her out once she finished managing practice (read: more like ordering everyone around like a true captain because who could resist Yukiko and her killer-regimen-of-death?), and took her on their first date. Needless to say, it must have been good because they ended up going on a second one. Their second date leads to a third and now – here they were, on their fourth date in two weeks.

Yukiko sniffling and rubbing her pink nose with the back of her sweater sleeve made Aomine's mind float back to the present. He thought she looked cute, her nose and cheeks all pink and red hues because of the cold weather. It was winter time, after all. Despite having no snow, it still got pretty cold outside. Aomine bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to smile because he did not feel like getting punched due to her embarrassment (of lack of using a tissue or something) or sent flying because he was "showing too much affection too early on in their relationship" – her words, not his. He did, however, hand her a tissue from a pack Momoi had given him before he left.

He was glad to have a friend like Momoi, she always seemed to know what he needed, helping him even if she sometimes did it in an annoying way or was nagging at him too much. The tanned skin basketball player remembered her words from earlier, saying something about him needing to "try and be a gentleman for once in his life" and "give her your damn coat or scarf _or something!_ "

Aomine shrugged out of his coat and placed it over the shoulders of Yukiko. The shorter girl blinked in surprise and looked up at him hastily, lips parted to reveal a pink tongue and pretty, white teeth. "What are you-" Aomine cut her off as he rubbed her head, messing up her already wild and wispy hair. He figured he would rather chance a cold than see her having one, after all.

"…" Yukiko fell silent and stayed that way, although her lips did move slightly as if she wanted to say something but could not find the words for it. After a few seconds, she closed her mouth and just looked up at Aomine, her cheeks darker than normal and her eyes more sparkly than before. "Thank you…" She murmured, voice wavering as she looked away, too embarrassed and shy suddenly.

"N- No problem." Aomine whispered out in a faint stutter, his heart pounding erratically as he watched Yukiko fidget and nervously play with the hem of her skirt. Through the blood-pounding loudly in his ears, Aomine unraveled his dark blue scarf from his neck and put it around Yukiko's neck. He wrapped it around loosely, his heart speeding up as he tugged the two ends forward, pulling her closer to him.

Yukiko stared up at him through her dark lashes, her lips parted again. Aomine bit his lip nervously and leaned down, pulling her forward even more by his scarf. Once he was close enough, he screwed his eyes shut and kissed the older girl on the lips, the heat growing on his face. Yukiko had made a faint squeaking noise, startled by his sudden kiss, but after a moment, Aomine could feel her lean into it ever-so-slightly.

The 16 year old pulled away and swallowed thickly, waiting for the kick or punch he was sure to receive, however when she did not hit him or send him flying, Aomine was left confused. He tilted his head, staring down at his girlfriend whose face was burning. Yukiko cupped her cheeks, lips pursed as she stared at the ground. "Y- You're horrible…" She whispered.

"Wh- Why?"

"Because…" She murmured shakily, blinking slowly up at him, staring into his eyes, "I didn't say you could pull away."

* * *

Omggeee! Yukiko is seriously so adorable! I love her way too much, hehe xD And just a note: I was using Yukiko from my story I have yet to update: A Twist of Fate. And yes, Kaijou members are protective of her~ and oddly enough, she is still horrible with girls, despite being one O-o…

~WinterAssassin~


	29. Day 29: Shipwrecked

**Shipwrecked**

* * *

Pirate/Merman AU. Aomine is a pirate of an infamous ship called The Miracle. The Miracle goes out to sea one stormy day and gets destroyed by nature, making everyone abandon ship. Aomine thought he was going to die, but then he is saved.

* * *

Aomine had a feeling that something would go wrong because the day started out perfectly. The skies were blue, the sun was out, the birds were flying and he managed to steal a few of the greatest bottles of alcohol that ever existed. Despite how stupendous the day seemed to start out, it all ended up going to hell the moment they left dock.

The Miracle had set sail after Akashi had done his business with some high-up merchant, and they all left with many crates of sugar, tea and alcohol. They were under orders to deliver the supplies (well, most of it, anyway – because honestly, they were _pirates_ , of course they were bound to steal some of it) in the next week. That all went down the drain when hours later, the white, fluffy clouds turned into dark, angry ones that filled the sky and blocked out the sun. The calm water changed and soon enough waves started crashing down on them, disrupting their once peaceful journey across the ocean.

It all happened way to fast, as if time had been sped up. The harsh, unrelenting waves tore apart the Miracle, sending everything and everyone plummeting into the water.

Aomine tried to help one of the others, but their soaked hand slipped from his and soon enough a wave had pushed him under the surface of the water. The waves kept pushing, keeping him under no matter how hard Aomine struggled to pump his legs to break the surface. His legs ached from kicking and with one final crashing wave, he was pushed further into the depths of the ocean, his vision blurring from lack of air in his lungs.

Despite his obscured vision, he could see one figure swimming towards him, and Aomine thought, ' _Maybe I'll live…_ '

* * *

Aomine woke with a start, coughing and hacking up water. He felt a pressure come off his chest and he opened his eyes, vision still blurred. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes, smelling the salty sea but feeling dry sand underneath him. Confused, Aomine slowly sat up, his body feeling heavy and his mind still groggy from passing out. "I'm alive…" He voiced, cringing at the grating and gravelly sound of his voice.

"You're welcome." An annoyed voice huffed, making Aomine blink in realization. He looked around, but saw no one, until he noticed movement coming from below him. The dark skinned pirate looked down, seeing water gently lapping at the sand he sat on, and a figure half-submerged in the water.

"Who… are you?" Aomine asked, raising his eyebrow because he certainly had not remembered seeing such a… such a _pretty_ young man on their pirate ship. His eyes widened, "The ship!" He exclaimed, making to stand.

The stranger put a hand on his wrist, keeping him down. "Your little pirate ship is gone. The sea destroyed it."

"… What about the others?"

"From what I saw, some of them were on a smaller boat. I'm not sure about everyone, though." The young man stated, releasing Aomine's wrist once he saw that Aomine was not about to bolt away. Aomine sighed and scrubbed at his face tiredly. He glanced back down at the stranger, narrowing his eyes as he studied him.

The stranger (who apparently saved him) had soft, pale looking skin and short, messy black hair. The most noticeable and intriguing part about the guy were his big, pretty eyes. They were a steely-blue color that seemed to shimmer from what Aomine guessed was the sun reflecting off the water's surface. But, then Aomine noticed there was no sun, as they were inside a cave.

He tore his eyes away from the strange who was oddly still half in the water, only his torso sticking out, and looked around the cave. It was not as dark as Aomine thought it would be, and he could see light coming from a hole in the cave, under the water. "How did you find this place?" Aomine asked before he could stop himself.

The guy looked somewhat amused and also annoyed at the same time. "I live here." He answered. Aomine took the information in and chuckled. "What?" The guy asked, frowning.

"You can't live here."

"Of course I can."

"No. We're in the middle of… nowhere." Aomine was not entirely sure where they were, mostly because he was stuck in a cave with a weird person. "Why don't you just come out of the water, anyway?" He asked, changing the subject

"I can't."

"Why not?" Now Aomine was beginning to get a little annoyed. If his so-called savior wanted to be difficult, then fine. Two could play at that game.

"I'd rather not die."

"What do you-" Before Aomine could even think to finish his question, the person sunk into the water and disappeared. "…" Aomine moved onto his hands and knees, peering into the water. A splash a few feet away caught his attention and Aomine looked over. "What-…" His royal blue orbs widened, staring at the shimmering, blue tail in his sight.

Just as soon as it came out, it went back into the water and the stranger looked away with a grimace. "If my tail is out of the water, it hurts too much. If my tail is out for too long then eventually I'll die." He explained.

"You-… You're-"

"A merman, yeah."

"A creature from legend." Aomine stated, not sure what to feel about this new discovery. He has heard a multitude of stories of sea-men meeting these mer-people who were said to be made up beings. He thought they were something made up, exactly what he said – a legend. Now all of a sudden he was meeting one in real life? Aomine thought of another thing he heard, and before he could stop himself, he asked, "Do you sink ships?"

"I'm not a _siren_." He spat, crossing his arms over the sand. The merman rested his head against his folder arms and stared at Aomine. "You humans often confuse us. Mer-people are harmless in that aspect. Sirens are the ones who sing with their sickening-sweet voices and lure sailors into crashing their ships into rocks or to commit suicide."

Aomine blinked, not feeling entirely happy to hear such things. If there were a difference, then that would mean that there really are sirens out there that do just as the merman had said. "And before you ask: No, a siren did nothing to you. Not that I'm sticking up for them. I hate them."

"Aren't you… close? Like, related, or something?"

"… Are you an idiot?" Aomine glared, crossing his arms over his chest. The merman arched his eyebrow when his question was not answered and looked away. "Fine, don't answer."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Says you." The merman whispered, playing with the sand. "Are you well enough to leave?"

"I'm not sure… Where are we?"

"On an island. It would take a day's travel to get back to where you came from, probably."

" _Probably._ " Aomine repeated, rubbing his face as he sighed heavily. "Do you have food? _Do you eat_?"

The merman scoffed, tossing a handful of sand at Aomine. "Of course I eat. And… I have nothing at the moment. I could get something to eat, though." With that, the merman vanished under the water with a splash; the last thing Aomine saw was a glimmering, cobalt-blue tail.

* * *

It was not until an hour later the merman came back. It was about time too because Aomine was beginning to feel off and weird about being stuck in a small cave, alone. The only sounds that could be heard were the gently sound of the waves and his breathing. The sun had set and the cave only got darker as the minutes ticked away.

So he would be lying if he did not feel relieved when he heard the merman come back with a splashing noise. "Hey." Aomine greeted, still feeling slightly on edge as he inched closer to the water, but far enough so the gently waves would not get him wet. "Did you get food?"

"Yeah, just hold on a second." The merman replied, a hint of an annoyed tone in his voice. Aomine raised his hands silently and backed away, sitting back down and stretching. "Do you need light?" At the question, Aomine nodded.

The merman sighed and looked around. He backed away from the small shore of his cave and swam over to a chest covered in dried out seaweed and barnacles. He dug around and made a faint noise of frustration before he finally pulled a small object out. "This would work, right?" He asked, holding up a small glass case which held a candle in the middle.

Aomine's eyes widened and he nodded, holding his hand out. The merman handed it to him, resting his head on his arms again, watching in minor interest as Aomine opened the glass case. Aomine smirked, never feeling happier than finding a match set inside the candle's case. He struck a match and lit the candle. The flame was big for a few seconds before it went down to a small flicker, lighting up the dark cave. The pirate looked to the merman, who was surprised at the flicker of the fire. He appeared wary and extremely curious at the same time, and Aomine found himself wondering if this was the first time the merman saw fire. "Cool, isn't it?"

"I thought it would be rather hot, actually." The merman replied, causing Aomine to snort and chuckle. The merman's cheeks turned rosy suddenly as he looked away, a small pout on his lips.

"You're right, but I mean cool as in…" At the confused expression, Aomine trailed off, suddenly not knowing how to explain human slang to a merman who he did not even knew existed up until a couple hours ago. "Just… Nevermind." He shook his head, smiling tiredly.

"Here." The merman offered Aomine a bag that was still wet and smelled of the sea. "You're food." He added in a huff.

"Thanks." Aomine said gruffly, taking the dripping bag with a small frown of distaste. He peered into the bag and was not all that surprised to see a bunch of seaweed, clams and small fishes. "Do you have any sticks?" The tanned pirate asked, wanting to make a fire or something.

"From trees?"

"Yeah."

"No… But you can find those on the island."

"How _do_ I get to the island?"

"Just swim out of through the hole in the water. Once you resurface you go left and the island is literally right there. My home is connected to it, after all."

"Wow." Aomine blinked, thinking being shipwrecked would not be that bad if he had easy access to an island. "Well… Do you eat these raw?" He held a clam up, wishing that he could make a fire to at least cook the fish.

The merman nodded, "There is another way?"

"With this," Aomine pointed to the flame of the candle, "But it's too small." He added, sulking slightly.

"Oh," The merman said. He turned away and stifled a yawn, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "If I sleep, will you kill me?"

"What? No." Aomine made a face at that, feeling as if he was being accused. "Why would I kill you, I mean you saved… me."

"…?"

"You could have let me die, why?"

"I don't know…" The merman shrugged his shoulders, creating a small dip in the wet sand, watching it fill with water. "You just seemed so desperate to live, and I already saw that those other guys were alive. By the way, what's your name?"

Aomine's eyes widened at the last question. It was not surprising that he did not offer his name, but now that he thought about it, he was rather curious as to what the merman's name was, if he had one. "It's Aomine. Aomine Daiki."

"Aomine Daiki…" The merman repeated, smiling to himself. "I am Yukio."

"Is that… a given name?" The pirate asked.

"Yeah… I forgot what my family name was…" The merman frowned. "It has been too many centuries since I was a human."

"Oh, I see…" Aomine nodded solemnly, until the words actually sunk in. "Wait. You were human once? _And centuries?_ How old are you?" Aomine stared at the merman – at Yukio – shocked and feeling disgruntled. Yukio appeared to be a teenager, around his age.

"Yeah." Yukio gave him an odd look, moving further into the water so he could swim around without bumping into the rocky cave wall or the sandy beach within the cave. "All mer-people started off as humans. And I'm almost 300."

"That…"

"Is surprising? Did you think we were just born this way?" Yukio scoffed, dipping under the water and appearing back on the shore. Aomine watched as water trickled down his face, watched the pink tongue that poked up to lick the droplet of water that trailed by his mouth. He shook his head and looked back into Yukio's eyes when he started to talk again. "I guess you wouldn't know because no matter the reason… _or cause_ , of how we died and became like this, mer-people do not age. You may think of us as immortal in that sense, but it isn't true. We can be killed just as easily as you." Yukio looked somewhat amused at that, poking holes in the sand with his fingers.

"Does everyone become one, then?"

Yukio laughed, making Aomine flush slightly. "Not at all. I won't tell you how, because I would feel I'd be giving away too much information to a human, of all things… But no, not everyone."

Aomine frowned, wanting to know. He crossed his arms rather childishly and looked away. "Fine, don't tell me." He muttered.

Yukio stared at the human before moving to the rock where he normally slept, half submerged in the water and half on the surface. He laid his head on the sand, staring at the pouting Aomine before he moved onto his back, staring at the rocky cave above him. "You know, maybe if you're lucky, your friends might come to this island because it is the only one in sight from where your ship sunk."

Aomine looked at Yukio, stunned for a moment before he spoke, "Really?" He asked, feeling more hopeful than before.

"Really." Yukio nodded, offering a small smirk. "I guess you'll find out in the morning, though."

"Why not now?" Aomine asked in a challenging tone, tensing as if he was about to get up and dive into the water. Yukio rolled away, facing the opposite way as the pirate.

"I doubt you'd want to swim into the dark water and chance meeting a shark or any other fish that finds you a threat."

"There are… sharks here?"

"Way more than you think." Yukio chuckled in amusement, not even needing to see Aomine's facial expression because he could practically hear it through the tone of his voice. "So, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

Aomine frowned at the merman, his cheeks darkening from the embarrassment of being laughed at, "Yeah, night." He mumbled, falling onto his back and closing his eyes.

* * *

No one knows how badly I want to be a mermaid ; u; Like, seriously. Hehe… heh… Ah, anyways. I don't think I meant for this to be more than 1000 words… but it somehow ended up that way. Oh well 8D

~WinterAssassin~


	30. Day 30: Sick Day

**Sick Day**

* * *

Aomine discovers that Kasamatsu is sick, so he does what any caring boyfriend would try to do – help.

* * *

Aomine turned the kitchen tap off, cutting off the flow of the cold water. He looked in the glass and frowned down at the water, even glaring at it. The basketball player turned around and left the kitchen, heading back to Kasamatsu's bedroom.

He entered and saw the older teenager where he left him last, lying on the bed. Kasamatsu had his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling slowly with evened breath. Aomine raised his eyebrow, thinking that he was not gone for that long so that the other male could fall asleep that fast. ' _Well, he is sick, after all…_ ' Aomine resisted the urge to smack his hand against his face and opted to sit the chair he dragged over from Kasamatsu's desk, which was positioned next to the teen's bed.

Aomine reached forward as he was about to give his boyfriend's shoulder a gentle shake until he thought of something, causing him to halt in his actions. ' _Should I let him sleep? Or should I wake him up so he could take his medicine?_ ' The questions made him groan quietly, undecided as he thought of the pros and cons of both.

Without Aomine even noticing, Kasamatsu had woken up. A faint groan made Aomine come out of his thoughts and look down at his boyfriend. "Did I wake you?" He asked quietly.

Kasamatsu shook his head tiredly and stifled a yawn as he slowly sat up. The older teenager rubbed at his eyes and looked around the room before his eyes landed on Aomine. "I didn't even notice I fell asleep." He murmured, smiling lightly.

Aomine snorted, reaching for the medicine he placed on Kasamatsu's bedside dresser, offering it to him, as well as the glass of water. "How do you feel? Does your head still hurt? Should I get a cloth to cool you down?"

"You know," Kasamatsu began, making Aomine stop with his questions. "I don't think I've seen you worry so much." He chuckled, voice somewhat scratchy because of his cold.

Aomine looked away, his frown looking more like a pout. "Whatever." He mumbled stubbornly, refusing to let Kasamatsu see the way his cheeks darkened from his words. He rubbed his arm as a lack of nothing else to say and just settled for sitting in silence, because at least it was not of the awkward-kind. Kasamatsu's faint coughing made Aomine turn back to the older teen and he sighed, scratching the back of his head, ruffling his hair slightly. "You took the medicine, right?"

Kasamatsu arched his eyebrow, laughing as he started to cough again. He cleared his throat once his little coughing-laughter fit was over and lay back down on the bed. "You watched me, _idiot._ " He said, lightly punching Aomine's arm. Aomine rolled his eyes, knowing that the way Kasamatsu said 'idiot' was meant to be in a caring way.

"Uhm, are you hungry?" Aomine asked awkwardly. He was asking out of his own experiences; remembering how his mother cared for him and kept him hydrated and fed even if he did not want to drink or eat anything. "I could make you…"

Aomine stopped speaking, figuring that he could not really make Kasamatsu anything, now that he thought about it. Apparently, Kasamatsu thought so as well because he chuckled, "I don't think my parents would appreciate you burning their house down." The raven haired male said, wetting his dry lips as he glanced out the window.

"Right." Aomine nodded, remembering how the last time he tried to cook did not go so well. He frowned and wondered what else he could do for food. For a moment, he considered ordering take-out, but it was not a good idea to feed an ill person non-healthy food, right? Aomine groaned and sat down next to Kasamatsu on his bed, folding his arms across his chest as he riddled his mind for more ideas. "Toast?" He asked, wincing as he just remembered that morning when he tried to make toast. It somehow ended up burnt…

Kasamatsu chuckled again, having to clear his throat a moment later because of how scratchy his voice got. "Why not just something that doesn't need to be cooked? Like crackers or cereal."

"I can do cereal." Aomine scoffed, speaking as if he could do such a hard task. "Pouring cereal into a bowl and then adding milk isn't that hard."

"Yeah, well… Don't hurt yourself." Kasamatsu teased, pulling the covers up so that it covered his nose, only his eyes and head visible to Aomine. Aomine snorted and ruffled Kasamatsu's hair, earning himself a glare, and left the room.

He went back into the kitchen and did what he set out to do. He grabbed the bowl, filled it with cereal and then added in the milk. He grabbed a spoon and headed back upstairs and walked into Kasamatsu's room. "See, cereal." Aomine stated smugly, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

Kasamatsu sat up gingerly and rubbed at his temples with a faint groan, "How long will the stupid medicine take to kick in?" Aomine shrugged, and Kasamatsu sighed softly. "Thanks." He took the bowl and idly mixed around the cereal before actually taking a bite.

"You're not really hungry, are you?" Aomine asked flatly.

Kasamatsu shrugged, "Not really. But I'll eat it anyway since I know I should eat something, at least." He said, smiling softly. Kasamatsu continued to eat, until a thought crossed his mind. He narrowed his eyes as he looked over at Aomine, putting the cold bowl of cereal on his lap. "You did put the milk away, right?"

Aomine snorted, leaning back in his chair. "Of course I-" Feeling suddenly unsure of himself, Aomine could not remember whether he did put the milk away or not. He frowned and slowly got up. "I'll go check." He huffed out, frowning at the way Kasamatsu smirked.

"I knew it." Kasamatsu chuckled just as Aomine disappeared from his room yet again. Aomine stalked down the stairs and back into the kitchen, feeling as if he was making a habit out of it. He looked around the kitchen, nearly forgetting what he was down there for, until he spotted the jug of milk sitting out on the counter.

Aomine huffed and grumbled to himself, muttering about how it was a simply mistake. He put the milk back where it belonged and closed the door with a little too much force, judging by the way he heard Kasamatsu start laughing from upstairs. He smiled, despite being teased by his boyfriend, because he would rather hear Kasamatsu laughing (at his expense) than coughing and sounding miserable.

* * *

 _Love me like you do, lo- lo- love me like you do~_ (Ellie Goulding) Ahhh… This song came on while I was typing this and it made me feel the AoKasa feels. TTuTT

It also made me sad because this is the second last day! Which means 31 Days of AoKasa will be done tomorrow T^T But don't worry, I'll still continue to write AoKasa, as well as a bunch of other Kasacchi-centric stories, and try to update all the ones I have now *shot* OTL~

~WinterAssassin~


	31. Day 31: Happy Birthday, Aomine!

**Happy Birthday, Aomine!**

* * *

Kasamatsu has a surprise for Aomine.

* * *

Aomine arched his eyebrow, looking down at his boyfriend who was busy pulling him by the hand. It was somewhat odd because Kasamatsu was hardly one to show affection in public, such as he was doing right now. The tanned skinned teenager knew they were getting odd looks, hearing some whispers (and of course some giggles from girls), and he knew that Kasamatsu knew it, as well.

"I thought our date came to an end?" Aomine asked. Of course, he did not want it to end because he would rather spend the entire day (okay, maybe his life, but you did not hear it from him) with Kasamatsu. "Where are we going, anyway? Also, you never wanna hold hands or do anything in public." Aomine mumbled, narrowing his eyes in slight suspicion.

He forgot about his suspicion when he suddenly remembered that one time when he had kissed Kasamatsu in public (it was really behind a tree, no one saw, anyway), it had resulted in him getting a punch to the gut and watching Kasamatsu blush heavily and stutter as he tried to walk away quickly, making an escape from Aomine.

Aomine smiled, finding that it was always so adorable the way Kasamatsu blushed, whether it was because he was angry or embarrassed (or turned on). Of course, Aomine liked to be the cause of most of his blushes, though.

His boyfriend's voice pulled him from his wonderings and he glanced down at the raven haired teenager, "We're just going to one last place. Then I'll be out of your hair." Kasamatsu added the last part with a small smirk on his face, just to let Aomine know he was teasing him. Aomine frowned and looked away, pretending to not be interested in this last spot they were going to visit before their date officially ended.

"But I like you in my hair," Aomine retorted, smirking wolfishly, "Especially when you're running your fingers through my hair- _urk!_ " The blue eyed teenager winced, his hand immediately touching the spot where Kasamatsu had sharply elbowed him. Despite the pain, Aomine felt accomplished, seeing the small hues of red spread on Kasamatsu's cheeks.

"We're almost there." Kasamatsu said, his fingers tightening around Aomine's hand. Aomine nodded and decided to pay attention to their surroundings. He was lost for a moment, until he noticed some familiar stores. He raised his eyebrow, feeling more aware of his surroundings the more he recognized, "Are we going to Maji Burger?" He asked finally, confused as to why they were going to go eat something when they already ate something earlier.

Kasamatsu gave him an annoyed glance but nodded stiffly, "Yep. Maji Burger."

"But why? Are you hungry? I thought you were full from what we had earlier…" Aomine muttered, feeling like he did not know anything suddenly. He scratched his cheek but shrugged to himself, figuring that if Kasamatsu still wanted to eat something, then he could go ahead and eat.

" _Just-_ … You'll see, _Aho_ mine." Kasamatsu sighed, trudging along with Aomine in hand.

Aomine stopped for a second, only to be tugged along, "I heard that." He huffed out. Aomine kept quiet the rest of the trip, keeping himself distracted by staring boredly at all stores and people they passed, and by the warmth of Kasamatsu's hand around his. He decided to enjoy the PDA while it lasted because Aomine knew that this was a rare occasion.

It _is_ his birthday, after all.

"We're here." Kasamatsu announced, catching Aomine's attention. Aomine felt Kasamatsu let go of his hand and he was about to object until the third year booted him through the doors of Maji Burger. Aomine stumbled inside and nearly tripped over his feet but managed not to. He looked up and stared at the horde of people inside, eyes wide.

"SURPRISEEEE!" Everyone shouted, all grins and excitement. Aomine was surprise to see all his old team mates as well as his new ones packed inside Maji Burger. There were even some faces he did not know, but he did not mind, either way.

Suddenly feeling on the spot, Aomine rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, not knowing what to say or reply to everyone. Kasamatsu came in after him, chuckling quietly. "That was funny. You should have seen the look on your face."

"No need, senpai! I took a picture!" Kise chirped as he ran up, his cell phone in his hand. Kasamatsu patted Kise on the head and Aomine rolled his eyes, thinking, ' _So that was what that brief flash was…_ ' He pretended to be uninterested as Kise showed Kasamatsu the picture he took, but curiosity got the better of him when Kasamatsu snorted and shook his head in amusement.

Aomine snatched the cell phone from the blond's hands, ignoring the faint "hey!", and looked at the screen. He stared at himself, mouth open and eyes wide. He twitched and was about to delete the picture but Kasamatsu grabbed the phone from his hands before he could. The raven head gave Kise the cellular device back and smirked at Aomine.

"Don't worry, senpai. I'll send you a copy." Kise murmured distractedly as he played around on his cell. Aomine heard his own phone buzz, and he looked at it, seeing the picture of him next to Kise's name. Aomine twitched when he noticed that it was not only sent to him, but Kasamatsu, and the rest of their old team mates. " _Kise-!_ " Aomine dove for Kise, but the blond anticipated it and dodged, running away to hide behind Kuroko.

Aomine groaned and smacked his face, rubbing it in annoyance. "You guys suck."

"Actually, it's the opposite, Ahomine. We made a party just for you." Kagami retorted, narrowing his eyes slightly at Aomine. Aomine glared back but stopped when Kasamatsu nudged him, whispering at him to 'play nice'.

"Tch. Whatever, Bakagami." He muttered under his breath, smirking when Kagami's eye twitched.

In spite of his annoyance, Kagami still wished Aomine a 'happy birthday'. Kuroko had walked up and jabbed Kagami in the ribs, telling him to 'be nice to Aomine-kun on his birthday, Kagami-kun'. Kuroko wished him a happy birthday as well before disappearing into the crowd of highschool students.

Eventually, everyone came around and greeted him. Some just said 'Happy birthday' and others stayed to chat for a while. Momoi had tackle-hugged him, nearly knocking them both over, but Aomine regained his balance before it ended too painfully. "Happy birthday, Dai-chan~!" She squealed into his ear, making Aomine cringe. "I got you a present!" She said happily, showing Aomine a small box wrapped nearly with a pretty blue bow on top. "But you can't open it until we've all had cake!"

"There's cake?" Aomine asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked around, suddenly feeling more into this. Momoi just smacked his arm as she giggled.

"Of course there is! We can't celebrate your birthday without cake!" The pink haired girl said, pinching Aomine's cheek. Aomine swatted his friend's hand away and peeled her off of him. He glanced at Kasamatsu for help, but the raven haired teen was standing further away from Aomine than before.

Aomine blinked, confused, until he remembered his 'problem' with women. Aomine smirked and let him be, talking with Momoi for a few more minutes until she skipped away, appearing to go bug Seirin's coach about her (lack of) chest.

Just as he thought, the moment Momoi was gone from his side, Kasamatsu was back. "You know, if you try to stick around, you'll probably get used to her." Aomine offered, amused. Kasamatsu just gave him a look before he turned his gaze to Momoi who was hugging Riko, laughing and poking her chest. His eyes widened and he looked away, while Aomine only watched shamelessly. That is, until Kasamatsu smacked him upside the head.

Aomine rubbed his head, turning to look at his boyfriend, "What?" He asked. Kasamatsu scoffed, "That's your best friend."

"Yeah…"

"Okay. You're weird." Kasamatsu shook his head, turning away to hide his smirk. Aomine just shrugged and looked away, frowning when the 'yuri-action' was not going on anymore. He felt a small tug on his sleeve, and Aomine glanced down at Kasamatsu. He noticed the small flush on the third year's face, making his heart speed up just a tad.

Kasamatsu covered up his shy nature with a small smile, leaning up to give Aomine a kiss on the cheek. He pulled away and chuckled at the expression Aomine gave him. He leaned close to the taller male and bumped his cheek into Aomine's shoulder, saying, "Happy birthday, Aomine!"

* * *

 _The End._

I can't believe I never missed a day! I feel like I accomplished something, guys. xD I'm so glad you all enjoyed reading all of these AoKasa story-things! Don't worry because, as I said last chapter, I will continue to write more AoKasa. As well as other pairs (probably all involving a certain Kasacchi we all know and love).

I have a question for everyone! I wanted to ask what your favorite AU or idea, or rather – just tell me which Day out of the 31 there are – is your favorite! :D I would love to know. I may write more of certain AU's, if every loves it so much _, kehehe._

Oh, also, I just wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed/commented, followed and favorited 31 Days of AoKasa! Everyone's kind words are motivating I feel sooo happy to have received such awesome reviews! C:

Happy birthday, Aomine! (I'll make sure you get Kasamatsu as a present *cough, cough*)

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
